A Favor For A Friend
by Magz2015
Summary: Merida is turning 18 and it is time for her to marry. However, she doesn't want to do it, but sees no other way of getting out of it. So her father thinks of a plan, he will call on a favor from a friend. Stoic. But will Hiccup be able to help them? Will he be able to win the games to help them?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Eleanor. I know you were alright with it, but clearly our daughter isn't." Fergus followed his wife into their room as he tried to make her see reason. "We are the King and Queen of the lands and all the Clans. We can change what tradition is and how it is done."

Stopping at the window as she took a deep breath, Eleanor sighed as she held her hands together. She has been told that this is what was going to happen when she turned eighteen no matter what she thought about it. And that as the Princess she was obligated to go along with it. "Fergus I will not falter on this. It has been done this way with the Princess of Dunbroch from the beginning of time. Merida will go through with this. In two months the clans were arrive and the games will start. Three weeks later she will be married."

Turning to give her husband a stern look. "There is but one way she can get out of it as she says. But the sons of the other Lord's will not allow it so she just needs to accept her fate."

His eyes going wide, until just now Fergus had been told that there was no way to get out of it at all. "What is that Eleanor?"

Realizing what she said, Eleanor let her eyes go wide as she turned and waved a hand in the air. "Nothing Fergus."

Moving to her, Fergus spun her around to look into his eyes as he hardened hers. "Tell me Eleanor."

With a sigh as she closed her eyes then looked back into his, Eleanor clasped her hands before her. "The only way for that to happen is whomever wins her hand, refuses to go through with it for whatever reason. But all the sons of the other Clan's will not do that so it is useless." Eleanor then turned and went to where she was nearly finished with the tapestry. "So both of you need to just stop. It is going to happen."

Without another word, Fergus just looked at his wife as she started to work on the tapestry. After a moment he turned and left the room and made his way to his own study. Stopping momentarily by his daughter's door. He could hear her crying. She didn't want to do this. Though she was coming up on eighteen it was clearly not something she wanted. They were the King and Queen of the lands and if anyone could change how it is done they could. But they had to be together on it.

Going on to his study he pulled out a small scroll and gave a quick explanation of what was going on to the one person, knowing that there was a way for her to get out of it, that they would help him and do all they could to make sure that she got out of it. Stoic. He once lived in the Kingdom, as the head of the Haddock Clan. He received news not long after they left Dunbroch that he and Valka had a son. He would be a couple years older than Merida, and if he was anything like his father he would help.

Leaving his study he went to the fowl house and picked up his fastest hawk and stepped outside with it as he fastened the small scroll to his foot. "Fly my friend. Go to Stoic."

Watching as his bird flew off as fast as he could, Fergus sighed. "I just hope the dragons don't get him before he gets there."

"Dad?"

Turning with a start, Fergus sighed when he saw his daughter standing behind him with her red puffy eyes and dread shinning in them. Holding his hand out for her he sighed as she rushed to him and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed. "Don't worry your head girl. I am going to try and get us some help. Don't you worry."

"Why does she want to force me to do it. She won't even listen to me. I am not ready for marriage." Fisting her hands in her father's clothes, Merida drew a deep ragged breath.

"I know that my girl. I tried to talk ta her about to tonight but she is just as stubborn about it as you are." Lifting his little girl, Fergus headed back inside the castle. 'I know that if anyone can fix this, it will be Stoic. I know it.

X

"Come on dad! What is the big deal with this? I just want to finish mapping out the area. I will only be gone at most a few months." Hiccup followed his dad through the house as he tried to get him to agree to it. "Mom is home now. You won't be…"

"Hiccup." Stopping and turning to his son, Stoic sighed. "You agreed that you would pick up some of the duties that I have and be responsible for them. You can't do that if you are flying around doing your map. I understand it is important. I understand that you want to do it. But you have things that have to be done here."

"But dad…" But Hiccup joined his dad in jumping when they heard a loud cry of a hawk from outside. "What is a hawk doing in Berk?"

"There is only one reason." Stoic glared as he rushed out and held his hand up. "Come." When the hawk landed on his arm he sighed. "Do you remember I told you about Fergus and Eleanor. The king and queen of Dunbroch where your mother and I were form before we came to Berk and I was made chief?"

Nodding as he stood next to him Hiccup gave him an odd look. "I do. Is that from them?"

"It is." Opening the scroll and reading it, Stoic sighed. Hiccup was going to get out of his duties after all. But it was for a different reason than flying around making a map. "Hiccup. Your mother is helping Gobber. Go get both of them and bring them back here at once. Don't ask questions just do it."

Watching his dad walk in with the bird, Hiccup sighed as he headed for Gobber. "I bet this means more work for me. I will never get the map done."

X

Once everyone was in the living room, Stoic sighed. "Fergus needs our help. And I know we can give it to him." Seeing the look of worry in Valka's face, Stoic put a hand on her knee. "It isn't Eleanor. She is fine. But it is the tradition they have with the princess they want to stop with their daughter Merida."

"What tradition is that?"

Looking up at her son, Valka sighed. "I don't agree with it. Eleanor was a friend and she was alright with it. The princess of the Kingdom of Dunbroch has a duty. When she is eighteen years old, the heir to the clans from all around the Kingdom come and fight for her hand. The winner marries her and she leaves everything she knows and loves to go be a wife to someone she doesn't know."

Blinking, Hiccup gave his mother an odd look. "That's horrible. Why don't they change that?"

"Unlike with me here as a chief, Fergus can't do anything like that if Eleanor isn't on the same page as he is." Taking a deep breath Stoic closed his eyes. "But according to Fergus, Eleanor told her that the only way to get their daughter out of it is if someone wins the games and wins her hand, then says he doesn't want it. That frees her to do as she pleases."

Seeing their eyes go to him, Hiccup blinked. "Wait you want me to go and fight guys I don't know, to be able to marry a princess that I don't know, just so I can so no and walk away?"

Nodding Stoic sighed. "Yes I do. Fergus was a good friend. He needs help. You are my son. You are heir to the Haddock clan and this village. We hailed from there and can join in the fight. Since when can you tell someone no you won't help them?"

Dropping his head as he rubbed the back of his neck Hiccup groaned. "I know that dad. But come on. I will stick out like a sore thumb with Toothless."

"In Dunbroch, Hiccup, sticking out and being different and as good as you are with different things is a good thing and will help with what you have to do." Valka laughed as she looked up at her husband then back to her son. "If you leave in a few days, you will have a month to get there and can work on your map that way if you wanted."

Blinking as he looked up, Hiccup smiled. He knew what she was doing. Letting him get what he wanted in a way. With a sigh as he shrugged his shoulders, Hiccup smiled. "Sure why not. I will be the only one here to say that I won the right to marry an actual princess."

"That's the spirit."

Standing up, Hiccup then headed up to his room. "I guess I will go get packed. And may need to go to your place Gobber and get Toothless another self-flying tail."

Once he was gone up the stairs, Gobber looked at Stoic and sighed. "You are going to warn him aren't you Stoic? Valka? About the feud that the Haddock's had with the Macintosh right?"

Nodding Stoic dropped his head. "I am going to have to do that. Lord Macintosh wasn't exactly thrilled when he won second to Stoic. And then I stopped him from trying to kill him. I am sure that he is hoping that his boy wins and he gets Stoic's daughter. And Hiccup will be sabotaged at every corner."

Nodding, Valka smiled. "That is true. But one thing Hiccup as showed us Stoic. He can do anything he puts his mind too."


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, like he has every day, Fergus goes to stand and wait for the boy to show up. He got a message back from Stoic just one month from the day he sent it out. That with one or two weeks to spare before everyone else got there, his son would come and take part. And supposed to be on a dragon. He doubted that, but even if he did, that may just give him the edge he needs to win Merida's hand. And then call it off so that she can find love on her own time when she is ready.

"Fergus what are you doing? You have been coming up here every day for most of the day. Just what are you waiting on?"

Turning to see Eleanor walking toward him, Fergus smiled as he sighed. She wasn't happy with him when he told her about Stoic. But as King and Queen together, they told him that he would always have a home in Dunbroch. Making him part of the Kingdom, which meant that his son could fight for Merida's hand. "Waiting on the boy."

Glaring harder as he turned back away from her, Eleanor didn't know what to say to him on that one. She now regretted telling him about the one thing that could get Merida out of it since that was clearly what he was planning on doing with Stoic's boy. "I still can't believe that you told Stoic. Or that you really think that his son is going to fly in here on a dragon."

"He will be here Eleanor. I have no doubt. We, as King and Queen of the Kingdom told him that he would always be part of the Kingdom. That means that his son has the right to fight for Merida just like you do. At least with Stoic's boy if he wins I know she will be treated like she should." Fergus sighed as he looked down at her as she stopped next to him. "You could have avoided all of this."

"I will not go back on it. I will not. The games start in two weeks. Stoic's son here or not. I mean what kind of a name is Hiccup anyway." Eleanor then turned and stormed away from her husband. She just didn't know what he was thinking doing this! Especially knowing the feud between Stoic and the entire Macintosh Clan.

With a sigh, Fergus turned back to the sky as he kept watch on the direction his hawk flew. 'Come on boy. Get here before everyone else does so I can have a talk with you.'

"Dad?"

Turning to see his daughter come up, Fergus laughed. "Don't you worry about a thing Merida. I will take care of it. He will be here."

Stopping next to her father, Merida sighed as she let her head fall over on his arm. "I hope so. Otherwise it only leaves me with one option."

"No more of that talk girl. You are not running away. You are staying right here and let me and Stoic's boy take care of everything." Fergus sighed when he saw that her mood didn't change. "I…."

"But if he doesn't win then what dad? I won't be forced to marry someone I don't know. Angus and I will just be gone the next day if he doesn't. I will not let this be my fate." Merdia started to turn but then gasped as she froze to see a black dragon landing on the other side of the wall. When the guy sat up and lifted his mask up she blinked. "Who are you?"

Laughing Hiccup slid off of Toothless as he gave a bow. "Well My Lady I would be Hiccup." Standing up to see her father in his face, Hiccup blinked. "You are Fergus then?"

"Hiccup right? That is who you said you are?" Fergus had an intent gaze into the boy's eyes. He had Stoic's dark green eyes. "You are Stoic's boy right?"

When he let go of him and stepped back, Hiccup laughed. "That would be me." A rough rub, and Hiccup laughed as he looked down at Toothless. "And this is Toothless." Looking up, he sighed. "Dad sent me to help you out. I know what needs to be done and I got no problem doing it."

With a sigh as he fully relaxed, Fergus covered his chest. "That's good." Looking over the wall again, Fergus nodded to see Eleanor outside in the court yard once again scolding the boys. "Merida herself gets to pick what game will be held each week. Can be anything at all that she wants. The game is held one day, and then she has to spend time doing something with each of you. She gets to pick what she does with you as well. She has a lot of control in this just not if she can stop it or not."

"That's where I come in." Hiccup then looked at the girl and how she was wide eyed looking at Toothless. Laughing he moved so she could see him fully. "Go on and pet him. He won't hurt you."

Reaching a hand out, Merida smiled as she touched his skin. "He is smooth. What kind of dragon is he?"

"He is a Night Fury. As best as we can tell, he is the last one. Don't know of any others at all or where they come from." Crossing his arms, Hiccup laughed as she giggled when Toothless started to rub himself around her.

Turning back to the boy, Fergus sighed. "I know as Stoic's boy that I can trust her with you. Do your best to make sure you win so you can help us."

"No problem. Dad made sure that I was trained in ways to fight. For fifteen years we fought with the dragons. Then I met Toothless and now everyone on Berk has a dragon. Some have more than one." Looking back at Toothless he sighed. "So it's all good."

"Fergus…." Walking out the door to the tower where her husband was, Eleanor stopped to see that there was a boy there, and a black dragon that was rubbing itself all over her daughter! "What the….."

Rushing to his wife, Fergus covered her mouth with his hand to stop the scream. "I told you he would come love. That is Hiccup and his dragon Toothless."

Breathing hard as she watched as the dragon romp back over to the boy and sit, almost like a dog, Eleanor took a deep breath. When her husband moved his mouth, she nervously folded her hands before her. "Well. You are Hiccup? What is your full name if I may ask?"

Giving another bow, Hiccup smiled. "I would be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, only child of Stoic The Vast Haddock, head of Clan Haddock and chief of the village of Berk. My Lady."

Taking a deep breath as she smiled at him, Eleanor glanced at the dragon. "I will have a place in the stables made up for him. No dragons allowed in the castle."

Nodding, Hiccup smiled as he laid a hand on Toothless's head. "That is fine My Lady. Though I will stay out there with him. I didn't see many dragons around here so I am not sure how your people are going to react to him. And he doesn't like it when people try to kill him."

"Indeed." Eleanor then glared at her husband as she grabbed her daughter's hand and went back toward the door. "We will have someone show you where he can stay, as well as let you know when it is time to eat."

Once the door shut, Fergus sighed. "Sorry about that boy. She didn't think that you were going to come. And she suspects exactly what I want to happen so…"

Laughing Hiccup gave him a nod. "That's alright. From the outside looking in, I am trying to win so I can marry a princess just like everyone else."

"That's a good boy."

X

"Send him away Fergus! This instant!"

Not budging this time, Fergus crossed his arms as Merida sat and watched this time. "I will not do that Eleanor. You don't want him to compete, when he can do, call it all off and then he will leave. Otherwise he stays."

Pointing to her daughter, Eleanor stomped her foot. "I will not have her anywhere near that dragon! I won't!"

"Then you break the rules of the games yourself and make them null and void." Fergus sighed at her shocked and pale face. "I am not as dumb as most think I am. I know what has to be done. If one thing is not done, then it nulls everything out and no one wins. Call it off and I send the boy home. Otherwise you need to as you put it to me, you just need to stop. It is going to happen."

With a few deep breaths, Eleanor couldn't just call it off. It was tradition and that is what they were going to do. But she knew that there was a trick up their sleeves and the boy didn't even actually live there. But the fact that they did give Stoic the rights to all this forevermore, Eleanor really was out of luck. "Fine Fergus. But when she comes up dead because of that beast it is on your head. The games will go on."


	3. Chapter 3

Settling into the rather large stable that they gave him for Toothless, Hiccup sighed as he sat on the large stack of hay. "Well what do you think? I know it aint your stone, but you can't heat it up like you do that." When all he got was a gurgled rumble as he flopped over and rolled in the hay, Hiccup couldn't help but laugh. "Well then looks like that won't be a problem."

"Hiccup."

Looking up to see Fergus standing here, Hiccup up stood up as he walked toward him. "She isn't happy about me being here is she?"

"Not particularly." Fergus stopped at the boy and looked at the dragon and how he did seem to act more like a dog than a dragon. "I do want to ask you about him….."

Seeing his eyes, Hiccup laughed. "He won't hurt her. Not in any way shape or form. The Night Fury is known the offspring of Lightning and Death. But he is just a big goofball most of the time. But he wouldn't hurt her."

"That's good." Fergus then sighed as the dragon just rolled over on its back and let it's tongue flop out of its mouth as he fell asleep. "Just like me dogs. And the other Clans were spotted on the horizon. By tomorrow night all the other Clans will be here, so first thing the following morning will be the presentation of the suitors. Seeing as you are here on your own, you will have to do your own presentation for yourself."

Laughing, Hiccup sat back down on the hay and smiled. "I can do that not a problem."

X

Watching from the shadow as her father left the stable, Merida took a deep breath as she snuck in herself and went into Angus's stable. Standing and looking over she smiled. "He really sleeps like that?"

Looking up to see Merida looking down at him Hiccup laughed. "Not normally no actually. Back home he has a heat stone that he heats up with his fire and then lays on his belly with it." Standing he moved so that he leaned against the wall next to her. "By the way shouldn't you be in the castle….."

"Don't give me that. I refuse to conform to what me mother wants me to to be. She wants a perfect princess that follows the rules." With a sigh as she looked down, Merida couldn't stop the sad look in her eyes. "I just want to live life and have fun."

"Well you know that makes two of us then right?"

Looking back at him odd, Merida blinked. "Two of us?"

Nodding toward Toothless he laughed. "Like I said earlier. Berk used to try and kill any dragon that they saw. I had to be different and go against everything everyone said and make friends with a dragon. But now everyone sees where I came from and most have dragons of their own." Looking over at her he sighed as she smiled at Toothless as he sighed. "You know, once all this is done and over with, you could always come back to Berk with me for a while and get your own."

Blinking as she jerked her head up to him, Merida didn't know what to say. "There are that many dragons where you come from that I could have my own?"

Nodding as he laughed, Hiccup sat back down in the hay. "That's right all different kinds. He is the only one like him that we know of. But there are many more than you could choose from."

With a nod, Merida looked down at him as she smiled. "Well I have all day tomorrow to come up with things that you have to compete in starting the day after for the next four weeks. I may just use yer dragon in some of them."

X

Fergus could see how mad his wife was with him. And he knew that she suspected what was going on with Stoic's boy. But he was just playing through a loop hole in the rules that she was going by. Finally he stood and walked over to stand behind her. "What is it Eleanor?"

"I know you have something planned to disrupt what has been tradition for generations of Dunbroch. Long before you and I were ever thought of." Turning to her husband as she stood up, Eleanor took a deep breath as she folded her hands before her. "However I cannot prove it. But I will be limiting the time she spends with Hicc…"

"Oh no you don't Eleanor. If she spends one hour with any of the other Clan Heirs, she spends that same equal time with Hiccup, and his dragon if that is what she wants to do." Knowing that he now had a way to force the issue, Fergus didn't even back down. "Calling it off then?"

"Never." Eleanor groaned as she moved and looked out the window as she crossed her arms. "I don't want to see her hurt by that best Fergus. I don't."

"That is the mount the boy has. Just like I am sure the other Lord's son's have them too." Holding his hand up to stop her as she turned on him Fergus sighed as he stood there. "I know they don't spit fire and kill people. However you have to let it be love. Remember that. Or call it off."

Glaring as he turned to leave their room, Eleanor tapped her foot. "Why did you even invite him then Fergus? I mean really. I know you are planning to use him to get her out of a betrothal."

"That would be perfect. But he is as intrigued by her as the others will be I am sure. But….." Stopping at the door he turned and gave his wife a serious look. "Unlike you I would feel more comfortable sending her off to be the wife to the son of a friend. Verses men that ten years ago I was fighting against in war."

Once her husband was gone, Eleanor turned and flopped down on the bed as frustrated tears streamed from her eyes. She wouldn't mind that if she really thought that Hiccup wanted to marry her when it was all done. But she knew it, she just knew that they were going to use him being Stoic's son against her and he was going to either declare a prolongment, or say that he isn't ready after all. And there is no runner up in this. If he did that, then it would be the end of a tradition and who knows what the other Clans would think about it.

Going back to her window as she composed herself, Eleanor looked down at the stable where he was. She would just have to spend the day tomorrow, convincing Merida to go with skills and tasks that would be native to them. Not things that Stoic may have taught him from where they left too. "That will be my only chance to make sure that this tradition is carried out. I can see it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Merida?" Slowly opening her door, Eleanor was shocked to see that Merida was already up and dressed in one of her simple dresses, pacing in her room. "You are out of bed before dawn? Something wrong?"

"Just thinking. If I am going to have to go through with this. The next four weeks, I have complete control of it and I am going to take advantage of it." Merida didn't stop her pacing as her mother stood there at the foot of her bed. She totally forgot to ask him what kinds of things they did at Berk so that they could make it in his favor. 'Stupid. I should have asked, that was what I went out there for.'

"So what are you think about with this? You are actually going to focus on this I presume?" Eleanor could see her daughter's brain working. She was going to try and make things go in Hiccup's favor. She had to think of a way that she could stop it!

"I am actually." Stopping to turn and look straight out her window where she already saw Hiccup flying around on Toothless, Merida smiled as she took a deep breath. "Actually going to try and make it so that no one can win a single game. Then I won't have to marry any of them."

Dropping her head, Eleanor sighed. "That won't work. If there is no clear winner, the one who came closest to winning will be the winner of that game Merida." Sitting on the bed, Eleanor sighed. "Come and sit with me. I want to talk to you about…."

Turning to her mother, but not sitting down, Merida sighed. "I heard you and dad last night mum. I will spend just as much time with Hiccup and, yes mum I said and his dragon, as I will the other heirs or you can send them all home." When her mother's eyes narrowed she sighed. "I can hope at least. Otherwise you are just going to have to get off it. This is the one thing that I at least have control of with this. Not you. I will do what I want."

"But that is what I wanted to talk to you about Merida…"

Turning and headed out her door, Merida covered her ears. "Not listening mum!"

Crossing her arms for a moment, Eleanor then stormed after her daughter. She wasn't going to give up that easily. No way.

X

Rushing to the kitchen, Merida laughed as the maids said their hello's and she grabbed a couple snacks. Turning to head for the court yard, she found herself face to face with her mother. "Mum can't you just stop it."

Following her as she exited the kitchen, Eleanor smiled. "How about maybe a horse race for one of the games? They always bring their own steeds when they come, the Lords and their sons. How about you pick one of them?"

Reaching out and grabbing an apple as she walked outside into the inner court yard, Merida laughed. "Or I can tell them whomever can help me touch the clouds is one of the games."

"Merdia….."

Laughing at the disgruntled look on her mother's face, Merida laughed as she kept walking around the court yard away from her. "Mum I am doing what I want. And the only thing I am going to tell you is that one of the things is going to be archery because of how I love it."

"You must tell…" But as Eleanor followed her daughter through a side door of the castle she groaned. She was just gone. "Great. Now where did she go?"

X

Looking up when they heard the groan, Hiccup and Fergus were talking just outside of the stables. Both going wide eyed as an amused Merida weaved in and out of the people going in and out, then over the wall into the court yard, leaving an annoyed Eleanor to have to go all the way around. "Well then."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Fergus sighed as his wife walked in the castle. "She thinks that you are here for reasons other than what you are. I guess she is only going to be proven wrong if you win then."

"I guess so." Hiccup knew that unless they were on Toothless in the air, to talk like he really wanted to win her hand and take her home with him as his wife. "Do you know what they have been talking about? I have seen that off and on all day while flying Toothless around."

"I have no idea. But it is almost time for the meal this evening, I am sure that I will find out then." Fergus then looked down at him and sighed. "Eleanor isn't going to allow the dragon in the castle for the official introductions of you and the other Lords son's to Merida. What are you going to do….."

"I was actually going to ask you about that today. I want to fly him up to the balcony where I first saw you and Merida yesterday. That way no one will see him and try to attack him while the introductions are made." Rubbing Toothless on his head Hiccup laughed. "He made friends with some of your men today but the others….."

"They will see it as something to do for sport I am sure." Fergus then sighed as he walked toward the castle. "After the introdunctions, Merida will stand up and tell everyone how each week is going to play out and what some of the different games are."

"Right." Hiccup then walked in the stable with Toothless laughing again as he rolled in the hay like a big goofy dog. "You know what Toothless, I think we will need to get you some hay when we get you home. And you are going to need your self flying tail we brought."

When Toothless snarled at him, Hiccup only glared. "I know you like the connection with me and the saddle where I help you fly. I do to bud and we will go back to it before we go home. But we don't know who these people getting here soon are or how they will react to you. Just humor me, when I can't be with you, you wear the tail." Laughing as he grumbled and then burrowed fully under the hay. "Well then that's how it's going to be then? Just behave for me."

X

"Merida just listen to me." Eleanor had been chasing her daughter down all day long and trying to recommend things that would give Hiccup a disadvantage. Or trying to get her to tell her anything else that she has decided before she tells it to everyone in the morning and they can't get her to change it. "Just tell me what is going to happen!"

Sitting down on her side of the table, opposite her brothers, Merida rolled her eyes as she dropped her face to the table. "Mum I told you all I am going to tell you about it. Just stop."

"Love…." Fergus then flinched at the glare that Eleanor sent him. "What is going on?"

"She won't talk to me. I have been trying to talk to her about what she has decided about to tell her suitors tomorrow and the only thing she tells me is archery and that she will spend two full days with each one that wins, and one day with the rest until the next game." Eleanor narrowed her eyes at her husband. "This is something you cooked up with her isn't it?"

"I aint talked to her about it." Fergus then rolled his eyes as he started to eat his food as it was brought out.

Lifting her head up with a glare for her mother, Merida crossed her arms. "Mum thinks that I am going to make it so that Hiccup wins. I don't want any of them to win. I don't know them, I don't know if I will love them. I don't want to do this. But she is convinced that I have some big plan going on with you and Hiccup."

"I know….."

"My Lady. My Lord." Giving a bow as they both turned to her, the maid bowed her head. "Lord Macintosh, Lord Dingwall and Lord MacGuffin are all requesting to have an audience with the two of you, and the princess. Now."

"They will all have formal introductions tomorrow morning. Did they tell you what this was about?" Eleanor stood as she smoothed her dress down. They couldn't deny a request like that. Not with what was going on. "Show them into the throne room. We will all be there momentarily."

"My Lady."


	5. Chapter 5

Turning as they heard the doors open, Macintosh, Dingwall and MacGuffin blinked when they saw that not only was Fergus and Eleanor coming in, but so were Merida and all three of the boys. Once they all sat down, they moved and gave a bow, then a glare.

Crossing his arms Lord Macintosh glared as he tapped a foot right at Fergus. He was furious! "Well now Fergus. You could have told me to bring more men with me when I came in the proposal letter. If I had more men I would be able to hunt down the dragon that you got in the area. And here I thought that all four of our clans were supposed to be on good terms now."

Glaring right back at the twig of a man, Fergus crossed his arms. This would put his wife on the spot but he wasn't about to sit back and do nothing when he is being so openly rude. "Lord Macintosh. I didn't tell you that because yes there is a dragon in the area, but." He then turned his head to the right and looked up. "You all remember Stoic and Valka right? And you do remember that when they left, Eleanor and I, as well as the three of you told him that no matter where he lived he would always be part of the Kingdom of Dubroch right?"

Moving his hands and putting them on his hips, Macintosh glared harder. "I remember but what do they got to do with anything?"

Turning a smile back to Macintosh, Fergus sighed. "Well I sent a proposal letter to Stoic and Valka. They sent his son, on his dragon mount in response to that. He is here to participate in the games for Merida's hand." He then narrowed his eyes. "So that dragon be off limits to the lot of ya."

Flinging his arms around in the air, Dingwall shook his head. That was even worse than a wild dragon that was going to attack them and try to eat them. With the stature of a man like Stoic, and the stubbornness of Valka. It was un-telling what their son could or couldn't do. "Oh pish posh! Yes we all agreed to that, but really Fergus? Not living here in Dunbroch like the rest of us, he is disqualified to partake in the games for the princess."

Waving a hand in the air, Fergus goaned. "We made it a royal decree. That makes it binding that he can partake in any event that the Kingdom has if he would chose too." He then glanced at his now glaring wife and smiling daughter, then looked back at them. "So if it is not enough to expect the lot of you to uphold your agreement, then nothing was going to happen and everyone could go home." Turning fully to his wife, Fergus smiled. "Isn't that right Eleanor?"

Eleanor glared back wither husband. She was stuck and he knew it. It was almost like he enjoyed this, or was trying to force his hand with it. But he did figure out a loop hole and was going to see it through to the end. Standing with all the poise and grace befitting a queen, Eleanor folded her hands before her. "The decree that Fergus and I made, in agreement with you Lord Macintosh, Lord Dingwall, and Lord MacGuffin was solid. It would forever more include the Haddock clan in all things of Dunbroch. That does included the games for the hand of the princess. He will stay and participate in the games."

Standing with a laugh, Fergus grabbed his wife's hand as the kids rushed ahead of them and headed back to the kitchen. "Well then now that is settled, I will see you all in the morning for the presentations of your boys." Then they were gone and in the kitchen again.

Moving and sitting down along with the boys, Merida couldn't help but notice the way her mother constantly glared at her father, and how he ignored her as he ate and made faces with the boys. She hated seeing her parents like this, but her mother didn't want to listen to her. Or him. So this was the only way that she was going to see that she can't have it her way all the time.

Looking down she smiled as she sighed. "You know mum I think I have decided something."

Rolling her eyes, Eleanor turned her glare to Merida. "Really? And what might that be?"

Her smile getting bigger, Merida laughed. "That if looking at the Lord's is anything what their kids look like, I think I am going to stack it so that Hiccup wins three or more of them. At least married to him he is pleasing to look at." Glancing up at her mother's gasp and pale face, Merida couldn't help but giggle. And in a sense she was telling the truth. Hiccup was handsome, and if the Lord's kids look anything like them. That was so not going to happen.

X

Not being able to sleep, Hiccup sat there in the stall and watched with a smile as Toothless tossed and turned while he worked on his self-flying tail. Tomorrow morning he had to do his own introduction. And he wasn't going to leave Toothless defensless.

Looking up when he heard whispers, Hiccup blinked. 'Who could that be?' Silently sitting the tail to the side, Hiccup moved across the ground to sit under the window where he heard the voices. His eyes glaring as he heard who was saying what.

X

Looking around, Macintosh glared as he and the others spoke in a whisper. "We cannot let Stoic's boy win. That would ruin everything that we have planned for this."

Nodding as he gave a quick look around, Dingwall had his own glare. "Indeed. Stoic was a monster of a man, if his kid is anything like him ours would be in trouble."

Shaking his head, MacGuffin sighed. "Even if he is a twig, Stoic's son would not be a whimp and would be trained and you know it too." But then he blinked as they all hushed as a few women walked past the stable. Turning back to Macintosh, MacGuffin sighed. "So what do we do about it?"

"We make it so he loses. They can only do certain things. She can't just make up something that no one knows how to do." Macintosh nodded. "Stoic hasn't lived here for more than twenty years. So his son shouldn't know some of the things we do here."

"Agreed. But we need a back up plan." Dingwall leaned against the wall. "We have to have a back up that goes into motion if the boy does win her hand. We can't let it happen."

Nodding in agreement, MacGuffin sighed. "I agree with that."

"So do I." Macintosh thought for a moment then he smiled. "We decide who the winner of each game is ourselves. We keep our line ups, just take the boy out of it. Whomever wins that, is who she marries. And we just take her and force her into it. Once the deed is done, there will be nothing anyone can do. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

X

Hearing their steps moving on, Hiccup stood up and looked out the window to see them walking away. His eyes glared at them for a moment before he went back to the tail. It was even more important that Toothless fly on his own for a while.

A glance at his goofy dragon, Hiccup smiled but the focused on making sure the tail was in top condition. A sigh as he pictured Merida in his head. 'I can't let that happen. Even if I have to have her go through with a wedding and then end it. I won't let them do that to her. No way.'


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The quotes from Lord Macintosh, Lord DingWell and Lord MacGuffin when they introduced their sons from the movie are exactly like they are here. I wanted that to be the same.

x

It was just after dawn, and after showing Toothless where to wait for him, Hiccup found himself standing with the Lords and heirs of the clans. Though he would not forget what his father told him about the Macintosh and why they didn't like his family. That he was sure a driving force for the so called plan they cooked up the night before.

But he was also going to show them just like his father that he will not be pushed around. After he introduced himself, and what he has done, he will whistle for Toothless to finish his presentation. He isn't like them and he won't be made to cower in fear like they are hoping he will he was sure.

Going down the row, was the MacGuffin Clan, Macintosh Clan and the DingWell Clan. He refused to look to the side at them though. He knew that they were doing nothing but glaring at him. All he did was stand there and smile. Holding his head high as he walked in with confidence when the doors opened.

Standing from her throne as all the Lords stopped before them. Eleanor smiled as she folded her hands before her and bowed back to them all. "Welcome everyone for the games. The winner of the games will win the hand of the princess. However you must show you are a man of strength, virtue and leadership to do so. The Princess herself will decide each game. The four of you will compete and the one who wins the best 3 out of four of the games will marry Princess Merida."

Turning to the Macintosh, Elanor smiled as she gestured with her hand. "Lord Macintosh if you would be the first to present your son."

Stepping above everyone else, Macintosh looked right at Hiccup with a smug smile before smiling to Eleanor and Fergus. "Your Majesty." He then turned and gestured toward his son. "I present to you my son and scion. Who defended our land from the Northern invaders. And with his own sword, Bloodstabber, vanquished one thousand foes!"

(A/N: Thanks to the guest user who pointed out that he said scion :D)

A smile for a thank you, Eleanor then turned to the MacGuffin Clan. "Lord MacGuffin if you would."

Stepping up now, MacGuffin gave not only Hiccup but the other two Lord's a smug look before he turned and put his arm around his son. "I present my eldest son. He scuffled the Viking warships. And with his bare hands, vanquished two thousand foes!"

Smiling to him, Eleanor then glanced back at her daughter who was less than thrilled still. She did wish that she wouldn't fuss about this as much as she has. She then turned to the DingWall Calan and nodded. "Lord DingWall if you would."

Reaching over, DingWall pulled his son next to him and used his son's arms to speak as he did. "I present my only son, who was besieged by ten thousand romans and took out a whole armada single handedly! With one arm he was steering the ship! And with the other he held his mighty sword and struck down a whole attacking fleet!"

Still smiling, knowing that both her husband and daughter were watching her, and waiting on her to try and pass up Hiccup, Eleanor turned to him. "Clan Haddock."

(A/N: DRAGONDAVE45 is to thank for part of Hiccup's introduction. I love when people like my stories so much they give me suggestions that they would like. :D Hope you like the update.)

Stepping up and giving a respectful bow, Hiccup stood tall as he met all their eyes, then a smug smirk to the other Lords. "I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Son of Stoic The Vast and Valka. Heir to the throne of Berk. I have slayed the dragon The Red Death. Tamer of the Night Fury that is said to be the unholy offspring of death and lightning itself. Rider of an alpha of all dragons of the North." Giving a whistle he laughed at the gasps as Toothless flew in glowing blue as he snarled at the other lords. "And Dragon Master."

Pleased when everyone took a few nervous steps back from him. Looking back up, he saw the smile Merida's face, and the stars in the eyes of the three little boys. He would apologize to Fergus for the glare he was getting from his wife later. This was something that had to be done.

As she took a few nervous breaths, Eleanor turned and fixed her husband with a glare for a moment. Turning back to the clans, Eleanor takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes. Opening them she claps her hands together. "There are rules to the games. With the exception of a few, Princess Merida has total control over what happens. She will pick the games that each clan will participate in. And then spend time with each heir in the order that they win. The games will be one day. And she will spend a few hours with each Lord the next…" But then she turned shocked eyes to her daughter as she moved and pushed her to the side. "Merida!"

Looking out at the Lord's Merida crossed her arms. "My mother is wrong. The one who wins the games, will spend the next two full days with me. Doing everything that I want and nothing more with no questions. The other heirs that did not win, will spend one day with me after that. Again, doing everything I want and nothing more with no questions."

Seeing their approval, Eleanor couldn't fight it now. Pulling eyes to her as she held her hands out to the side, Eleanor smiled. "The games will start first thing tomorrow morning." Turning back to her daughter, Eleanor took a deep breath. "Princess Merida. What will the first game be?"

Folding her hands before her, Merida smiled. She did hope that Hiccup would win them all. But archery was going to be first. She loved it and hoped that he would know how to shoot an arrow as well.

Looking from one Lord to the next, and then landing on Hiccup before she turned to her mother, Merida had a sly smile. "I am not a weak nor timid princess. I will fight for what I want and those that I love. For the first game I choose archery. I will fire an arrow at a target. The one who gets the closest will win. Though this is dear to me since I love archery myself. This one time, the time spent with the winner will be three days."

With a sigh, Eleanor can't just argue with her in front of everyone. Nodding as she was joined by her husband and son, she turned to the clans. "That is the first game. We will see everyone at dawn in the field to the right of the castle walls."


	7. Chapter 7

Standing with her husband, Eleanor was not pleased. She tried in vein to get Merida to change what she said the night before. But each time she said something, Merida would throw it back at her and tell her she will, if she sends them home. She just didn't understand why she couldn't except the tradition that Dunbroch has had for as long as there was written history about it.

And how she had to hope and pray that Hiccup wouldn't win anything. Then the plan that they all had would be ruined and tradition would be kept. Merida would marry into either the DingWall, Macintosh, or MacGuffin Clan and then everything would go back to normal.

"Eleanor."

Jumping at the sound of her name, Eleanor glared at Fergus as she walked on up and took center stage with her daughter. "Merida about….."

"Send them home or get over it." Merida was in her favorite green dress that was loos fitting and her hair free and flying everywhere. "That is the deal. Take it or leave it."

"Fine then." Turning back to the heirs as they all came to stand before her, Eleanor smiled. "Today marks the first day of the games. As said by the princess last night, the winner of this game will spend the rest of today, and the next two days with her doing anything she wishes. Each heir after that will get one day, and then the next game will be in seven days."

Stepping up as she groaned, Merida still had her arms crossed. "Like I said. I am not a timid and meek princess that can't do anything. I could outshoot all of you I am sure." Ignoring the glare from her mother, Merida walked down the steps as she sighed. "The rules are simple. Get as close to my arrow in each target as you can get. The closest wins. However, if one of you split my arrow, it doesn't matter how close you get, you win."

Walking down past the targets Merida didn't even stop moving as she pulled out her first arrow. "Clan MacGuffin." And then hit a perfect bullseye. Moving on to the second bullseye. "Clan Macintosh." Again, hitting a perfect bullseye. The third target. "Clan DingWall." Hitting the bullseye she stopped in front of the final target. "Clan Haddock." Smiling as her arrow hit another perfect bullseye.

Going back to sit with her father she sighed. "Now let's just get this over with shall we? Let's see who can match me."

With a smile, Lord MacGuffin nodded. "Fear not Princess. My son will match you I am sure. Son."

Taking a deep breath, no-where near as confident with a bow and arrow as his father boasted, Young MacGuffin fumbled with the arrow to even get it notched. Once he did, he drew it back, and closed his eyes as he let it loose. Hearing the gasps he opened his eyes and sighed. He hit the target, but on the outer most edge. He wasn't going to win the first contest.

Laughing as he smacked his son on the back, Lord Macintosh stuck his chest out as he closed his eyes. "Seems like your son needs to train some more. Come on son. Show them how it is really done."

"Right." Stepping up as he notched the arrow, almost as if he was putting on a show, Young Macintosh looked up at Merida. She was less then pleased he could tell, but he wanted to win. More than just to help his father. He wanted a princess. Winking at her he turned back and took aim. Letting it loose he smiled as it hit right inside the circle for the bullseye. "Take that MacGuffin."

"You numpty! You think cause you hit close you won. Just you wait!" Glaring up at them, Lord DingWell crossed his arms. "Just you wait and see!"

Smiling as he pulled up his bow and arrow, Young DingWell got it notched easy enough. But each time he started to pull it back, the arrow would glide out to the side. He would straighten it up again. And it would do the same thing.

Glaring as he watched this at least ten times, Fergus finally threw his arms out. "Would you shoot already!?"

Jumping, Young DingWell let the arrow fly but then turned when everyone gasped. He didn't split her arrow, but he hit the target a few hair from her arrow! A big goofy grin, he turned and looked up at the princess. He was going to get to spend three days with her!

Looking as just all of the sudden, all sound stopped and all eyes turned to him and Toothless as he stood there. Looking down he sighed as he shook his head but lifted the bow and arrow. It was an old flimsy bow, near rotten arrow, and the draw string was fraying out. He knew that they were doing this on purpose. "You know. There is one thing I learned living on Berk. It doesn't matter what the weapon looks like, it can be just as deadly if used in just the right way."

Merida was on her feet now watching as he took a deep breath and then let the arrow loose. It was like she was watching in slow motion as his arrow spun as it flew. Then her eyes went wide as she smiled when she watched her own arrow split as his followed the same path hers did. He won! He won!

Feeling her heart sink, Eleanor just sighed as she closed her eyes. He won one. He had to win two more and then everything would be thrown for a loop she was sure. Shaking her head, she walked down the steps, followed by Fergus and Merida. Stopping at Hiccup she bowed as he did. "Clan Haddock wins the first game. You get to spend the rest of the day today, and the next two days doing anything the princess pleases." Turning to Merida she sighed. "Merida? What would you like to do first?"

Smiling as she looked at Hiccup, Merida handed her bow and arrow to her father. "Well Mum that should be easy. I want to fly."

"Well come on My Lady." Hiccup know that Eleanor would pitch a fit about it, so he grabbed Merida's hand and pulled her on his lap sideways and then in a flash they were off and in the sky.

Her eyes wide as Merida laughed and was gone in seconds in the clouds, Eleanor turned and glared at her husband. "You are happy now?"

Laughing as he shook his head, Fergus just walked away. "Since you won't call it off, yes I am happy that he won love. I am."

X

Once they were in the sky, Merida smiled as she looked down. She couldn't see five feet down for the clouds! "We are actually in a cloud then?"

"That's right." Laughing he had Toothless go even higher. "Wait till you see this."

Turning her head, Merida smiled when they broke the clouds to see the layers of gold and white as the sun rose. It was simply the most breathtaking thing that she had ever seen in her life! "Oh wow…"

With a smile, Hiccup looked around. "I never get tired of seeing this and I get to see it every day." But then he looked down at her. "So. We should at least be seen by your mother like we are 'trying' to get to know each other. Where do you wanna go?"

Thinking for a moment, Merida snapped her fingers. "Go down out of the clouds so that I can show you where to go. And Mum won't be able to get there so easy."

"Perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

With a smile as they landed on the very top of the Fire Falls, Hiccup let Merida slide off of Toothless before he did the same. Looking out he smiled as he sighed with crossed arms. "This is some view. I don' get to see the rolling fields, trees and mountains in the distance. It's little dots of land and ocean. That's about it."

"Really." Merida giggled as she sat down on the edge and let her feet hang off as she closed her eyes when the wind blew past. "I love the view. I love where I am from. But I hate the traditions that mum seems to want to force down my throat. I don't want to be forced into a marriage with someone I don't know."

"I can understand that." Sitting down next to her, but sideways, Hiccup laughed as he looked at Toothless rolling in the grass. "We don't have anything like that on Berk. The only thing we have there that is tradition I am not yet ready for is handing down the title. My dad isn't Lord, he is the Village Chief. He wants to give it to me, but I just don't know if I can live up to my dad."

Groaning as she fell backwards, Merida rolled her eyes. "If that is the only thing you don't like. Then you are lucky. I can't wear what I want. I can't do what I want. My entire day is planned out. Music, history, talking." Reaching up as she pulled a string of hair straight up where she could see it. "Or trying to tame down me hair. I can't even laugh right."

Laughing as he turned back to her, Hiccup sighed. He had to tell her about what was going on. But he couldn't prove it so they couldn't do anything about it. But she had to know what was going on so that she could make sure that they were never where it was just the two of them for any length of time with the other Lord's sons. "Merida there is something you need to know. I will tell your dad too now that things have started. But you just have to trust me that it's true alright."

Sitting up as she turned so that she was sitting facing him now, Merida gave him an odd look as he met her eyes with serious ones. She had to admit that he was handsome. And those green eyes of his were like nothing she had ever seen. But this was a side of him that she had never seen. He almost seemed upset about something. "Me father trusted you and yours enough to get you to help us with this, and let me take off with you and your dragon. I don't think trust is going to be a problem."

"That's good." His eyes darting toward where the castle was with the tents on the outside, Hiccup sighed. "The night before last, I was working on Toothless's self-flying tail. I heard voices outside the window of the stall we were in and moved over to listen. It was the other Lords."

Turning his serious green eyes back to her, Hiccup took a deep breath. "I know about the feud between the Haddock and Macintosh and I know where it comes from. I also know none of them were happy I was here. More so than your mother. They have a little plan hatched out between them about you."

Her eyes going wide Merida gasped. "Me?"

Nodding, Hiccup forced himself to relax as he sighed. "Yes. I don't think we should tell your parents this. I have no proof and it might just make things worse. They don't intend to count me in anything. They actually intend to keep tally of who should have won what game between the three of them. Taking you by force and getting rid of me as well."

Jumping to her feet, Merida gaped at him. "And you don't want to tell my parents that?!"

Standing up with her and grabbing her hand as she started to storm off. "With what proof Merida? Even if your dad believed me your mom wouldn't and would still insist that the games go on right?"

Stopping as she sighed, Merida dropped her head. "Good point."

Letting go of her hand, Hiccup sighed. "I am telling you this Merida so that you can keep yourself safe when you have to spend time with them. If you were ever off alone with one of them, I wouldn't put it past them not to try something then and not wait and see how the games turn out."

With a small nod, she turned back to him as she hugged herself. "This is the biggest tradition that I hate. I don't want to be forced into something. I tried to tell her I want to find love before I get married. Whether it is now at eighteen, or when I am thirty. She won't listen. And now because of that, this has to happen."

Seeing the impending melt down, and never liking to see it, Hiccup smiled as he reached up and touched her under her chin making her look at him with a smile. "I promise Merida. When this is over, you will get to do what you want to do. You get to make the choice. And they won't be in the equasion."

With a smile, Merida nodded as she relaxed. "Thank you." But then she let her head fall to the side. "Wait. You said something about you were working on his self-flying tail. He can't fly on his own?"

Shaking his head no, Hiccup moved to Toothless's tail. Her eyes were so breathtaking to him. He knew he would be able to fall easy. Especially now that they were going to be in a position where he could spend one on one time with her. But did he dare let himself was the question.

Reaching his tail, Hiccup lifted it. "Before I met Toothless, we fought with dragons. They attacked and burned our houses down, and stole our live stock. We tried to kill as many of them as we could. I was trying to get a dragon. Any dragon. I got Toothless by sheer luck. Shooting him down with a net gun."

Laughing Merida watched as the dragon turned and run his body all around Hiccup. "Well I don't think he holds it against you. But still…."

"When he went down he got half of his tail ripped off here." Pointing to the red part of his tail, Hiccup sighed. "Without that, he can't fly. So I made this saddle and tail so I could help him fly. That was how we bonded. He can fly on his own with the other tail, but he likes the connection that this gives us. But while we are here, unless you are with me, I am going to leave his self-flying tail on."

Nodding as she laughed when Toothless came over and rubbed his body along hers. Reaching out she let her hand run down his body. "He is beautiful. I wish I could have one. As far as I know there aren't any dragons around here."

Stepping up next to her, Hiccup sighed. "I can help you with that. When it's all said and done, you can come and visit Berk. We have all kinds of them, and many different kinds too. You can have your pick, I will help you bond with him or her and then escort you home."

"Really! That would be amazing!" Merida then gasped as she turned toward him with extra wide eyes. "Could I use him this week?"

Letting his head fall to the side, Hiccup blinked. "Use him?"

Nodding as she crossed her arms, Merida rolled her eyes. "I had to agree to spend some time with the losers. This week that means them after two more days with you. And with what you told me. DingWall will be easy. Play a game with me brothers. They will keep him busy. Game is, I get locked in my room, and he has to find the brother that has the key. They know all the hidden places this castle has and are fast. Wee devils they are."

"Alright."

Shivering at who would be next. The wink and smug smile he gave her before he shot making her cringe. "Macintosh. That one I am worried about. For my day with him. I want to play with a dragon."

Laughing as he nodded, Hiccup now knew what she was talking about. "Of course you can use him. I won't have to be there." Laughing with her as he sauntered off and rolled in the grass again, Hiccup shook his head. "He likes you, and he won't let anything happen to you. If he tried, Toothless would just grab you and fly you to me."

"Exactly." Merida then laughed again as Toothless picked up a rather large log and brought it over to them to play fetch. But then she let her eyes slide to Hiccup. He was sweet, handsome and smart. Everything she would want in someone. But did she dare let herself fall for him? If he didn't win then what would she do?


	9. Chapter 9

Pacing all day long, Eleanor finally looked up when she heard the door to the kitchen open. A huge sigh of relief when Merida smiled as she walked through the door. "Where have you been!?"

Walking right past her mother, Merida rolled her eyes. "I got to see above the clouds and then we spent the rest of the day over the Fire Falls talking and watching his dragon play like a dog." Reaching out and taking an apple as her brothers ran through the room with them, Merida turned to her mother with a sigh. "Tomorrow I am not sure where we are going, but we are going to fly around for a while."

"You will not….." Eleanor stopped when her daughter gave her wide eyes. She never should have told her that she had full control of what she did with the Lords during this game. They were using that right against her! "Will you humor me and not fly off. Stay around the castle?"

Shaking her head as she walked on, Merida sighed. "Not. I don't even want to do this and you are still forcing me too. Why would I do what you want when you clearly never listen to me and what I want." She was then gone through the door that lead up to the bedrooms.

Groaning as she slumped down at the table, Eleanor dropped her head. "That girl. I don't understand why she can't just do what is required of her as princess. It is not that hard. I did it after all. And my mother before me. And her mother before her."

"Because our daughter has her own ideas." Fergus walked through the kitchen with a sigh. He could already feel the stabbing in his back from his wife's eyes. "I don't understand why you are fighting Hiccup so much. I would rather send her off to be a wife with someone we know is going to treat her like she should verses someone who I was trying to kill when she was just a little thing."

"This is how tradition goes. The princess is betrothed to the heir of another clan. Fergus that is how we married. It isn't that hard." Eleanor crossed her arms as she sighed and dropped her head. "I blame the Dunbroch bloodline. You all have been too stubborn for your own good. She doesn't even act like a princess half the time."

"She acts like my daughter." Fergus sighed as he turned to look down at his wife. "She wants to be herself. Maybe she is right Eleanor. You are so ready to tell her what is required of her, that you don't listen to what she may or may not want. I can't do it on my own, I have to have my queen at my side. We are the King and Queen of the Kingdom. We can change it if we want too."

"I will not change something that has been working just find for hundreds of years. Just because she doesn't want to accept what her title requires of her." Eleanor then turned and stormed off. This was going to be the longest month of her life. She knew it.

X

The next morning, Merida was up early and headed out the castle. Smiling to find Hiccup already sitting on Toothless waiting for her. "How did you know that I was going to want to fly?"

With a laugh as he helped her up on Toothless in front of him. "Just a hunch after yesterday. Come on." Then they were up and in the sky. Flying a few hundred feet over the highest point of the castle. Looking down at her as he smiled, Hiccup sighed. "So where do you want to go today?"

"I don't know. Maybe back above the falls. I have never been past that point." But then both Merida and jerked their heads up when they heard a screech from the sky. Her eyes wide, Merida looked all around. "What was that?"

"That is a Nadder." Hiccup looked behind them and then glared to see the barrage of arrows aimed at a rather unsual color Nadder. "She isn't trying to attack. She is dodging, not diving. Come on Toothless!"

Blinking Merida watched her. "How do you know she isn't there to attack?"

"She isn't acting like an attacking dragon. I was raised around them for fiteen years. Arrows, axes, fire. Nothing could turn them back. She just has to fly in circles to avoid the arrows." Glaring as he turned Toothless, Hiccup glared to see it was all the other Clans. "Damn them."

"Oh no, look!"

Looking back up as the dragon had several arrows go through her wing and fall to the ground. "Damnit!" Hiccup then turned back. "Blast some holes Toothless. Make them stay back!"

When the rushing Clans stopped, Toothless glared. "Back off. Don't you dare touch her." Landing Toothless he let Merida fall down as he slid off as well. "Stay right next to Toothless."

Her eyes wide as she grabbed him, Merida didn't know if she was shaking more of fear seeing a wild dragon, or for the sympathy she had for her seeing her terrified blue eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to see if I can calm her down and make her trust me enough to get a look at that wing." Seeing her eyes go back to her, Hiccup sighed. "I will have you come up to see her once I get her calmed down alright. Just stay here."

X

"Princess what does he think he is doing!" Lord Macintosh started to storm toward the princess but stopped when the boys dragon wrapped around her with a snarl. "That is not a….."

"Do you forget what he said? He is a dragon master. I want to see what he can do, and you are not to touch that dragon. Now or ever." Glaring her eyes, Merida crossed her arms. "Understand." When all she got were glares she turned back to Hiccup. 'But do be careful. If you die who knows what will happen to me.'

X

Hiccup could see the blood dripping out of three different holes in her right wing, and five in her left. "No wonder you can't fly girl." But when her spikes flew up he stopped as he slowly reached down pulling out his sword. "It's alright girl. It's all right."

Spinning in a circle as he made himself low, Hiccup sprayed out some Zippleback gas. Once he was fully surrounded he clicked the end of it and lit it. Dropping that one, he pulled another out and clicked it in, lighting his sword on fire. Standing up as he slowly swiveled it around so her eyes would watch, he started for her tail again. Reaching it he reached out as he sighed and closed his eyes. Showing full and complete faith in her. "Easy girl."

Smoothing one after the other down, Hiccup smiled as he moved down one side of his tail, then back up the other. "There you go. See it isn't so bad now is it girl. You are a pretty one. I have never seen one colored like you. Your red looks like her hair, and your blue and eyes her eyes. And you have such an ivory belly." Reaching her head he scratched her under her chin. Looking over at Merida and her mesmerized eyes he laughed. "Merida. Come on."

Stepping over Toothless's tail, Merida slowly walked right for Hiccup. "She is beautiful."

"Start by walking toward her tail." Looking back at the dragon and how her eyes followed Merida but they weren't stalking or fear. Just cautious. "Do exactly what I did and go down one side of her tail and then back up the other. This shows that you are not scared of her and you trust her."

"Alright." Merida reached out with a steady and soft hand as she slowly ran her hands down the spikes. "Each spike is colored exactly the same. What are they used for?"

"Merida!"

Not even looking over, Hiccup sighed. "Just don't answer her right now. Keep doing what you are doing and focus. I need you to keep her calm by talking to her and scratching her chin so I can see what her wings need. She has eight different holes over both of them. They need to be closed up so that she can fly again." When she reached the base of the tail again, he moved over. "Run your hand along her softly and come up here. Find my hand and just scratch there with one hand, and rub her nose with the other."

Nodding, Merida knew her mother was probably having a heart attack seeing what she was doing, but she didn't care. This was amazing! "Hi there girl."

"Good." Moving slowly he went to her right wing first as he rubbed down the bone of the wing urging her to open it. "They were made by small single arrows. But if there is any wind that goes through her wing it hurts her and won't let her get the lift she needs."

Looking her in the eye, Merida blinked as she glanced at him then worried eyes back to the dragon. "Can you fix her wings?"

"Yeah. Holes this small. I have some medicine that I can put on it after I stitch the holes." With a sigh as he looked up at her, Hiccup smiled. "You are doing good. I think she likes you. I am sorry but we aren't going to be able to…."

"Fly. That's alright. She needs help. Don't you girl." Smiling as she pushed on her and made a purring noise. "You like that don't you. What should I call you? I can't just call your dragon until you can fly."

Pulling out what he needed, Hiccup laughed. "Name her then. Give her the first name that comes to mind." He then set to work stitching one wing while everyone watched. Some looks were pleased, other pissed, and Eleanor who went back and forth between anger, worried and being pure terrified.

Keeping her hands rubbing on her, Merida smiled as she looked her over. She was the same red and blue as her own hair and eyes. "How about Fire. The red looks like fire, and she looks like she is like me and has a fiery spirit." When she cocked her head and lifted up only to drop it back down, Merida laughed as she started to pet her again. "I think you like that don't you girl. Fire."


	10. Chapter 10

Working fast, Hiccup quickly had all eight holes stitched with a sab over them on top and on bottom. "There. It will take a couple of days to heal. But she will be fine now." Moving back up to stand next to Merida he smiled as he looked at her, then a glance back up to her still pacing mother. "I think your mother is angry with you right now."

With a sigh as she rolled her eyes, Merida refused to move. "She can get over it. Hiccup, you said that as you made friends with Toothless and got him to trust you that was how you 'trained' him and he bonded with you like he has." Looking down at the dog like dragon again as he came up and sat next to them. "Do you think that I could do that with her? Get her to trust me enough that I can bond with her like you have Toothless and have me own dragon?"

Nodding as he crossed his arms, Hiccup sighed. "Yeah I think we can do that. Would you like to know about her?" But then he joined Merida in laughing as she nudged her again, but then turned to Toothless as she made a playful grumble. "She already likes Toothless."

"Yes I want to know all about her. What kind of dragon is she first of all?" Merida laughed as the two seemed to romp around like dogs.

"She is called a Deadly Nadder. Those spikes on her tail, when they are standing out like when I walked up to her, they can use them to fling them at things. It is like you and your arrows with accuracy, but about a hundred times stronger and faster." A glance up at Eleanor and the glare she was giving him as she still stood there, even though everyone else left and went back to what they were doing by now. With a sigh he rubbed the back of his neck. "Your mother is really going to hate me now isn't she?"

Rolling her eyes, Merida laughed as Fire literally trotted over to her and flapped her wings before pushing her head into her. "She likes me."

"She does. I think she knows that we helped her." Looking down at Toothless came up next to him and laughed. "I think you will have an easier time bonding with her than I did Toothless, and it's because of him. He is an Alpha dragon. No matter the dragon, they can't help but just do as he says and stick around with him."

"That's good. I would love that." Looking up at her mother, Merida laughed. "I think that it is time to go and shock my mother. I will be right back." Reaching out and scratching Fire on her nose she laughed. "Come on girl. It's okay." She then walked toward her mother with Fire right next to her.

X

Breathing hard, and her face going fully pale as her daughter lead the dragon toward her, Eleanor didn't know if she wanted to run or fall over. "Merida what are you doing!? Get away from that wild thing and let them…."

"No way mum!" Merida stopped a few feet from her mother with crossed arms as she glared at her mother. "I am not going to let them kill her. I am keeping her. I know what I am going to do in my time with Hiccup. He is going to help teach me how to train her so I can bond with her and have my own dragon like he does."

"That thing is not a pet! It would never be a pet! It will turn on you the second that it gets a chance!" Eleanor forgot for a moment that the dragon was there and started to reach out for her daughter. "No more dragons for you! This one or his!"

Merida started to step back but then gasped when she felt herself being lifted and flew back ten feet. Once her feet were on the ground she looked over at Fire as she roared at her mother, with her tail wrapped around her, half her spikes up. "Easy girl easy. She didn't mean any harm." Merida reached out and touched her, laughing as the dragon instantly relaxed. "See mom. She likes me." With a laugh she turned and went back to Hiccup and Toothless with her. "I will see you later tonight."

X

Standing on a rock so that she could see over the taller grass, Merida couldn't help but laugh as Fire and Toothless romped and played like they were two huge dogs. Not a care in the world. She wished the same was true for her. "I wish I were a dragon."

Looking up at her, Hiccup laughed with a smile. "Really? And what kind of dragon would you be?"

Looking down at him, Merida rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe one like Fire is. I would just love the feel of flying and being free from everything. You know what I mean?"

"More than you know." Hiccup then gasped as he stepped forward when she moved and slipped catching her bridal style as she gasped. "Be careful."

Looking up at him, her face so close to his, Merida started to shake as she blushed. And it got even deeper as she dropped her head when he blushed some too. "I am sorry. You can put me down now."

"Right." Hiccup sighed as he sat her down her feet. "I am sorry about that."

Laughing as she smiled up at him, Merida shook her head. "It's alright. I didn't get me dress dirty. So mum can't use that against me today." Laughing when he did too. She didn't know what came over her. Being so close to his face like that, all she really wanted to do was to reach out and kiss him. But she is not supposed to be really falling for him she is just supposed to make it look like that so he can help her get out of marriage. 'Oh man. And I just know that he isn't feeling the same thing. Damnit!'

Rubbing the back of his head, Hiccup stepped away from her. That was awkward. But he kinda liked it as well. She felt right sitting in his arms like that is the best way that he could describe it. 'But I am most likely ever going to be a friend that helped her get out of a forced marriage. I know it.'

X

Walking in the stable with Hiccup and Toothless, Merida lead Fire in and smiled as she went in the stall with Toothless and curled around in the hay, then sat down and fluffed her wings like a bird. "She lays down just like dad's hawks doo when they sit on the nest."

"Yeah. I still can't believe how well she took to you today. It has to be Toothless and how he wasn't scared of you at all. Otherwise I don't think we would have been able to see this." Hiccup laughed as Toothless lay down next to her and rolled over on his back. "You big goof."

Nodding, Merida sighed. "Well. I will be going in now. I will see you in the morning?" Turning a bright smile on him as she put her hands behind her back.

"Right. I will be in the same place as I was today. And I already know, you just wanna go to the grass and watch them play don't you?" Laughing when she gave a sharp nod. "That's fine. I will put his tail on him, and we can find a high place and watch them."

"Sounds perfect." Merida then turned from him and skipped all the way to the castle. Once she was in the main door where the hall was with their thrones she stopped with a sigh as she rolled her eyes to find her mother sitting there on her throne with a glare. "What Mother?"

"What Mother? You fly off to who knows where alone with Hiccup yesterday. You don't come back until it is almost dark. Same as tonight. But today you spent the day 'bonding' with a wild dragon as you put it. And you expect me to be alright with all of this Merida!" On her feet now, Eleanor stormed up to her daughter. "Tomorrow you are staying in this castle, and Hiccup is just going to have to excuse himself from the games taking those monsters with him!"

Jerking away from her mother, Merida stomped her own foot. "If he goes home so does everyone else. You don't like it because he and I are getting along. He doesn't act like those other jerks do. He doesn't act like he is better than anyone! You won't keep me from going out tomorrow, and Fire is not ever leaving. She is mine."

Reaching out and grabbing her daughter, Eleanor was so angry. She didn't realize what she was doing until she had already done it. Once Merida was facing her she slapped her rather hard. Gasping as she went wide eyed, Eleanor covered her mouth. "Merida I am sorry but…."

Turning tears on her mother, Merida glared as she fisted her hands at her side. "And here Hiccup thinks it is a horrible thing that his father thinks he can handle Head of the Clan and Chief of Berk. He should try dealing with a mother like you are. You never listen to me. Nothing ever matters about what I want so long as I do as I am told. I will never just do as you say mother. Never." She then turned and ran for her bedroom.

Her heart breaking, Eleanor let her own tears fall from her eyes as she looked down at the floor and fell to her knees. "What have I done?"


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Merida hurried and got ready. She wasn't going to do this. If her mother wanted to act this way, then everyone went home. As she went down the tower stairs she sighed as her face flushed. Hiccup was her Godsend right now. Even though tomorrow she had to spend the day with Dingwall, then Macintosh, and then MacGuffin. She at least go to spend the day with Hiccup again today.

But she had to fight it. She just knew that he would never look at her like that. He was here because her father asked his for a favor. A favor for a friend is the only reason why he was even here and knew her name. But if nothing else, if this is what falling in love was like, she would at least know it when it happened next time.

"Merida…"

Ignoring her mother, Merida wen in the kitchen where everyone else was eating. "Morning boys. Dad." After what happened with her mother last night, she wasn't about to just cave in and act like nothing happened. Not this time. Not after what she did.

Blinking as Merida grabbed something quick and then a sack and packed some other food that traveled well, Fergus blinked. "Merida aren't you going to say something to your mother?"

Shaking her head as she threw the sack over her shoulder and headed for the door. "Not today. I am still mad at her for last night." Then she was gone and through the door.

Blinking, Fergus turned back to his wife as she dropped her head into her hands on the table. "Love what is she talking about? What happened last night?"

"I tried to tell her that thing is never going to be her friend or her pet. Then I told her that Hiccup had to leave, excuse himself from the games. She tried to walk away from me. I was so angry that I…." Closing her eyes as she sat there, Eleanor was trying to force the tears to stay back. "I slapped her."

His eyes going wide then serious, Fergus turned to the boys as he sighed. "Go follow your sister." Once they were through the door, Fergus sighed as he crossed his arms. "Eleanor…."

"Please don't Fergus I already feel bad enough as it is. I told her that she wasn't leaving today but I let her. I know I couldn't make him leave without screwing it all up. But…" Gasping when she felt his arms wrap around her from behind, Eleanor's eyes went wide. "Fergus…"

"Eleanor. You know what you have to do to fix this. She is right no matter how much you don't want to admit it. You want to do things just because that is how you think they need to be done. You were alright with the games and marrying whoever won. She clearly isn't all for that." Kissing the side of her head, Fergus sighed. "We still love you Eleanor. But there is one way you can fix things with her. And you know it. How long it takes you to do it depends on you."

X

Laughing as she sat in a tree and watched her brother's and the dragons play, Merida shook her head. "Mum may get even angrier, but I think that the boys are going to be paying a visit to Berk with you."

"I can tell. They have the same eyes as you do when you first saw her." Hiccup smiled as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. "But that is alright. They can come and pick out some dragons. With the way they are, they will probably go for something like the Nightmare, or Night Terror, or Stormcutter."

Turning to look at him, Merida blinked with wide eyes. "There are really that many dragons?"

"Where I come from yes. But I have to wonder what Fire was doing down around here. When they come, you should come too." Winking at her Hiccup laughed. "Especially around the winter holidays. That is when they breed. Fire is a girl, she could have babies."

Her eyes going wide, Merida gave a sharp nod. "That would be amazing! I would love to bring home a little fire after that!" Turning back to her dragon she focused on the holes in her wings. "When do you think she will be able to fly again? She has tried a few times today so far but nothing."

"A few more days at least. I can tell you that by the time that we get to spend time together again, she will be flying. So between now and then, I am going to get your dad to let me have some leather and make a saddle for her." Smiling as her eyes went wide with the brightest smile, Hiccup smiled himself as he sighed. "That way next time we are with each other, you can learn how to fly her."

"Oh that is perfect!" Merida then moved before she thought and leaned over throwing her arms around his neck. A second after he put one arm around her, Merida leaned away from him as she dropped her head. "I am sorry. I didn't mean that. I just got excited about getting to fly with her."

With a sigh, Hiccup just sat there. "It's alright don't worry about it."

X

With a glare in his eyes, Young Macintosh glared up at the two in the tree. Then to the dragons. He wanted that dragon's head mounted over his bedroom door at home. He would be able to add on the title of dragon slayer then too. But no, she had to go and like it and want it. Turning from his hiding point, Young Macintosh snuck around and then made his way toward his father's tent. Things had to stop. Otherwise he was never going to get the girl. They had to kidnap her and do it soon. As soon as one of them, himself, DingWall, or MacGuffin got her away from him and those damned dragons.

Storming in his father's tent, Young Macintosh flopped down with crossed arms. "Why does she get to choose?"

"What are you talking about?" Looking over at his son, Lord Macintosh blinked. He didn't know what he was talking about. But he seemed mad about something.

"I snuck around the woods to where Merida and that stupid Hiccup went today." With an annoyed sigh he let his head fall backwards. "They were all blushing and smiling and talking. It was sick. He shouldn't even be here."

"I agree son. But don't worry. The other Lord's and I have a plan. You just need to focus on only beating the other two. Don't worry about Hiccup." Lord Macintosh smiled as he turned back to the game he was playing with a friend. "That is all you have to do."

"I hope you are right about that Father."

X

Just as the sun was starting to set, Merida sighed as she walked back in the castle. This time, pleased to find that her mother, nor her father were waiting for her. Headed up to her room, she sighed as she closed her eyes to find her mother in the room waiting on her. 'Nope. Not talking to her still.'

"Merida would you just talk to me?" Eleanor followed her around the room. "Why do you insist on doing things you know scare me and are not right for a princess? I am sorry about last night. But I know that you can be a true princess, and that is what I need you to do right now."

Still ignoring her mother, Merida stepped behind her blind and changed for the night. Coming out she pushed past her mother with a groan and went to her bed. She still loved her mother, she knew it was because she and her dad were fighting against what she wanted and she wasn't used to that. But she never, ever raised her hand to her growing up. She wasn't just going to act like it never happened.

Reaching out and grabbing Merida, Eleanor took a deep breath. "You have got to….."

Jerking away from her mother, Merida sighed. "No mom. You have got to stop trying to force other people to do what you want them to do. Because you won't listen to me, and take into consideration what I do or don't want with my life, I am being forced to do something I detest. The least you can do is if I am going to be forced to marry someone let me pick. But no. You have to have games and then force me to do something I don't want."

"Oh Merida. It isn't as bad as you think it is. Your father and I were married through the games like you are doing now. And we are….." Eleanor then flinched when her daughter narrowed her eyes at her as she crossed her arms. "Merida…"

"I am not you! I am not dad! I don't want to do this! But you are leaving me no choice in the matter because you don't care!" Rolling her eyes as she sat down on the bed, Merida growled. "Tomorrow I have to spend the day with a some short dorky looking man that has a look of stupidity on his face. And don't tell me to be nice, I don't like them. So the least you can do is leave me alone about what I decide to do." She then laid down in bed and turned her back to her mother with a sigh. The next month couldn't go by fast enough.


	12. Chapter 12

With a groan as she flopped down at the table, Merida pushed her food to the side and let her face hit the table. "I can't stand him. At all."

"Merida please." Eleanor sighed as she shook her head. Had things gone her way, Young DingWall would have been well on his way to being her husband.

"Don't please me mum." Glaring up at her mother, Merida rolled her eyes. "He didn't even talk! All he did was follow me around with that big goofy grin of his that creeps me out."

With her own glare for her daughter, Eleanor sighed. "I saw that the boys spend most of the time with him."

"They did. Because he kept wanting to 'play' as he kept insinuating. He never actually said it, just looked at me with that grin and then acted out what he wanted to do." Pointing across the table to the boys, Merida sighed. "They are more mature acting than he is." Leaning back in the chair as she looked up at the ceiling. "I am so glad that Hiccup won the archery. I don't think I could have taken three days of him."

"Hey may just win the next one. Then as you said, you will have to go with two days with him and only one with Hiccup and those dragons." Not hiding her distain for the creatures Eleanor sighed as she elegantly took a bite of food. "I for one cannot wait until he leaves and takes those things with him."

"The 'thing' that is going with him is Toothless mum." Crossing her arms as she turned her head away from her mother Merida took a deep breath. "The other is a girl, her name is Fire and she is mine and staying here."

"I will not have a dragon here. I won't Merida. You have Angus and that is all you need." Eleanor didn't even look at her daughter this time. She wasn't going to budge on that one. The second something happened that snapped that dragon's head, her daughter would be dead. There was no way.

"Fine Mother. Then if you don't want her here with me, hope that Hiccup wins." Standing up as her mother gasped and jerked her head up and followed her as she left the room. "Because that is the only way she is leaving Dunbroch. Is if Hiccup wins and I leave home to go live with him in Berk as his wife." Stopping and looking back first at her father, then to her mother she winked. "After three days with him, I wouldn't mind that so much." Then she left.

Turning to her boys, Eleanor glared. "The next time she says to do something with one of the clan heirs you better not do it. She has to spend real time with them all. Understand?" Though they shook their heads yes, Eleanor sighed as she waved her hand off. "Oh go on with you then."

Once the boys were gone, Fergus sighed as he finished his food. "You know love…."

"I don't want to hear another word Fergus. Not another word. I only hope that one of the other clans win and not Hiccup. Then everything would have worked out the way it should have." Standing and going for the door Eleanor let out an angry sigh. "I wish now I hadn't agreed to that all those years ago. I never thought saying something like that would come back in this way."

X

"You are healing faster than I thought you would girl. You should be able to fly some in a few days." Hiccup smiled as he once again checked on Fire's wings. Going to her and scratching her chin he smiled. "You seem to be bonding to her good though. That's good because I don't think she would let me take you with me if I wanted too."

"You shouldn't even be here to start with."

Turning a glare to Young Macintosh, Hiccup didn't hide the venom in his voice. "I have just as much a right to be here as you do. After all, your father agreed to it as well."

"Something I would have never done." Crossing his arms as he stood in the door to the barn. The glare from the two dragons in there were the only thing keeping him at bay. Or he would just kill him and be done with it. Not wait and see what happens. "Just know this. I am not my father. I won't lose the games. I will have the princess and you won't stop me."

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup didn't move. "Whomever wins the games will marry Merida. Surely you know that."

"I will have the princess regardless of who wins. I promise you that." His glare with a smug smile, Young Macintosh crossed his arms. "Just remember that. I get to spend time with her tomorrow. We will see who she is smitten with by tomorrow night."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup left Fire's stall and went back into the one where Toothless was. This guy, he didn't like him. He was the son of the first enemy that his father made after all. He wasn't going to take any chances when it came to him.

With a glare as he fisted his hands and put them on his hips, Young Macintosh narrowed his eyes at Hiccup. "Oh please. You must not know much. The look she was giving you, it is so clear that she is falling for you. But I don't care about that, because even if she loves you, she will be with me. So it doesn't matter. Then I shall take my place as King of this Kingdom."

His eyes hard, Hiccup just glared as he crossed his own arms. "That won't happen. Harris, Hamish or Hubert are going to take over for Fergus when he is ready to let them or dies. I may not have lived the life that you and the other clans here have lived my whole life but even I know that."

Laughing, Young Macintosh held up a hand. "You are forgetting one thing. Being her husband I will be here, and able to roam freely. No one can take after him if they are dead. And he can't chose someone else if he is. No woman can be queen without a king. So the next one in line gets it. Merida and her 'King' husband."

"Let me guess that is the only reason why you are even here for the games aren't you? What is this some sort of sick revenge plot for what happened with my father and Fergus twenty years ago?" Hiccup was finding it harder and harder to just stand there. But he couldn't do anything. Right now it was just him and Macintosh. It would be his word against his, and Hiccup knew he wouldn't win.

"That is my dad's plan. I just want power and a wall candy wife. That is all I want. I will take over Dunbroch, and have a beautiful woman that will stand at my side and be a quiet good girl." Macintosh then laughed as he started to turn around.

His eyes narrowing, Hiccup was breathing hard. "Merida would never do that. Her spirit wouldn't let her play a meek and quiet role. You are delusional."

Stopping a foot away from the door, Young Macintosh turned and looked over his shoulder as he gave a sly smile. "There are ways to get that stubbornness out of her. Trust me." Then he just walked away with a laugh.

Glaring and breathing hard, Hiccup knew he was falling for Merida though he didn't really want too. It would hurt to leave if she didn't feel the same. But getting to know her, he couldn't help it. Whether or not she does or doesn't return his feelings, he wasn't about to let a jackass like that get his hands on her for anything or any reason.

Hearing the twin snarls, he nodded. "I agree. He needs to be watched tomorrow." Looking down at Toothless he sighed. "You are getting your own tail tomorrow Toothless. If you hear her go get her." When he nodded and smiled Hiccup couldn't help but laugh as he relaxed. "Good boy."

X

Looking up as his son walked in the tent, Lord Macintosh sighed. "Where have you been boy?"

"Just been out for a walk is all." Blinking to see some of the heads of their army there, Young Macintosh narrowed his eyes. "What is going on Father?"

"Your day is tomorrow. If we can get her off to herself far enough, we take her. I am not going to play these foolish games. Once she is forced to marry you and pregnant, we can use that to make them give it all up so you can be king my boy." Turning back to the map Lord Macintosh waved his hand over. "We just need to get her over here around this area. It is far enough away from the castle, that she could scream constantly the entire time as loud as she could and no one would hear her. That is your job tomorrow. Get her out and about in this area."

Nodding, Young Macintosh nodded. "I think that we can do that one. Not a problem. I can use that damned dragon as a way to get her out."

"How are you going to do that?"

Looking up at one of the generals in the army, Young Macintosh laughed. "That Hiccup goes off early every morning to fly that black one. I will meet her with a couple of horses and tell her that her dragon took off after him and got hurt. She will run for it. And take her straight there."


	13. Chapter 13

As she opened the doors to the castle, she had hoped that Macintosh would have forgotten or something. Instead he was riding his horse toward her. "I told DingWall yesterday as well. I don't want to ride…"

"It isn't what you think My Lady." Macintosh pulled his horse to an instant stop next to her as he held his hand out for her. "I don't much care for it, but I know you do. That red dragon from the other day. It escaped the stable and now it's wings are caught in a thick patch of thistle over the hill. Come."

As he reached her hand out, her eyes were wide in horror. Her wings were just about healed from the arrows! To the point that Hiccup was going to teach her how to fly when she got to spend more time with him. Starting to reach up toward his hand, Merida flinched and jerked it back. The smile on his lips. He was up to something. "Wait…you said over the hill?"

"I did. Come there isn't much…." But then he gasped with a glare as she ran around the front of his horse making it rear as she bolted down for the stable. "My Lady!"

Sliding to a stop in the barn, Merida sighed then dropped her head as she walked on over to the stall where Fire stood and waited on her. "Oh man. He scared the hell out of me."

"Princess…."

Stepping in the stall with her dragon, Merida sighed as she ran her hands over her head. "Don't Princess me. What were you planning Macintosh?" Looking over at him with a glare that matched his own, Merida was breathing hard she was so angry. She couldn't hardly see straight.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Macintosh slid from his horse as he walked about half way through the barn. "I saw that you didn't go for the ride like DingWall clearly wanted to do yesterday. So I figured I would trick you into it. That is all."

Hearing footsteps, Merida looked past him to see Maudee walking past. "Maudee." When she stopped and looked in, Merida sighed as she tried to relax. "Please go and get my parents and have them come here." When she nodded and rushed off, Merida moved and put Fire between herself and Macintosh. "Down over the hill is never a place I go. Mordu is down there. You knew that it was everything that I wanted to do today, and instead of waiting to see what I wanted to do, you wanted to force something I hadn't decided on."

"I just wanted to go horseback riding with you. And Mordu doesn't exist. He didn't eat your father's foot either." Macintosh started to take a step toward her but stopped when every spike on the dragon's tail went up and she turned eyes that were narrow slits toward him. "That was it."

"What was it?"

Looking up to see her parents, Merida stepped around Fire with a glare for Young Macintosh. "He came running up to me on his horse as I opened the door. He lied to me to try and get me on his horse. Said that Fire here had her wings trapped in thistle in the woods. Down over the hill. I ran here and she was still here. He lied about it. And doesn't believe in Mordu."

Turning to her parents, Macintosh sighed. "I just thought that it would be fun and she would enjoy it."

Crossing his arms, Fergus would deal with his wife later. "Eleanor stay out of this. I mean it." When he felt her glare on him, he narrowed his eyes down at Young Macintosh. "First. My daughter can ride a horse better than you I would gather. She doesn't ride double unless she is with me or her mother. Second, it isn't what you think would be fun for this. It is what she wants to do."

"What was she going to do though? You won't tell us that. And all that happened yesterday was DingWall played with the boys. The oaf actually was happy about that when he went back to his tent!" Macintosh glared as he tried to plead his case. He just hoped that they didn't go down to see what was down in the woods over the hill.

Holding up a finger, Fergus took a deep breath. "First, she doesn't have to tell us so we can tell you what she wants to do. She wouldn't even if we wanted her too. You just have to go with the flow that is Merida." Turning to his daughter as she stood by her dragon, Fergus sighed. "Humor me?"

"I wanted to get some food for Fire myself. I was going to go fishing off the back side of the castle." Merida had actually planned on that. From there, where Hiccup flew Toothless, he could see them. And if he tried anything, a good scream from her and her father would have heard them.

Keeping his eyes on her as he crossed his arms again, Fergus sighed. "Do you still wish to fish with him?"

Shaking her head, Merida sighed. "I do not. He bold faced lied to me about her, knowing how much I care about her. He even said it himself. I do not."

Turning back to Macintosh, Fergus pointed out the door. "Then back to your tent with you. Tell your father to come and see me if he has a problem with it."

His eyes glaring with Fergus's eyes, Macintosh was breathing hard himself. Turning and then storming over to his horse he jumped up and then rode off hard through the court yard. When he had her as his wife. And expecting his child. They would all see. He would not be denied something he wanted. Ever.

Turning to his wife, Fergus had the same glare for her that he had for Young Macintsoh. "I will not force her to spend time with someone that doesn't want to follow the rules of this game. You heard him. You saw how mad he was. He even wanted to trick her into going down by Mordu. You can be angry with me if you want. I will deal with Lord Macintosh."

Watching with extra wide brown eyes as her husband stormed toward the palace, Eleanor was breathing hard herself. She had never seen him that angry. She then turned to Merida who was breathing just as hard as she was and as close to that dragon as she could get. This wasn't going to go over well with Macintosh and she knew it. She had to go be there to stop an all out war from happening.

Once they were gone, Merida sighed as she dropped her head and relaxed. Hiccup's words ringing through her head about what he heard the night before they were all introduced to her. "Man Fire that could have been really bad. Like really bad."

"What could have?"

Hearing Hiccup's voice, Merida turned to find him standing there with an odd look on his face as Toothless seemed to just want to see Fire. Walking out of the stall she sighed as she hugged herself and dropped her head. "I was supposed to spend the day with Macintosh today. But that didn't happen. He told me that she had gotten out, and her wings were stuck in some thistle. I thought it was true at first and was going to let him pull me on his horse, but then I remembered what you told me. And then…" Shivering, Merida closed her eyes. "Mordu. A demon of a bear that seems to target me whenever I get anywhere near his territory. Down over the south hill in the wood line. So instead, I ran here and saw her. I told mum and dad, and dad sent him back to his tent."

Crossing his arms as his anger grew, Hiccup sighed. "I know you aren't going to like this, but you are going to have to pick one thing for each of us. One thing for each of us to do, and stick with it. Starting with MacGuffin tomorrow."

"But…"

Looking in her blue eyes, Hiccup sighed. "I will teach you how to fly on Fire. DingWall can help you 'play' with your brothers. He seemed to really like that yesterday anyway. Macintosh, you stick with your father and fly your falcons. MacGuffin, since no one understands him, just spend time in your library reading. About anything."

Seeing what he was saying made sense. Nodding, she sighed. "I will go in and tell Father. So he will call you and the other clans in, and I will make the announcement myself. Stating that what Macintosh did today was the reason." Taking a step away from him, Merida gasped as she turned back to him, she blinked. "Hiccup. Thank you."

Seeing her blush, Hiccup smiled as he felt a small blush rise too. "For what?"

Smiling even bigger as she dropped her head, Merida folded her hands together before her. "For what you told me that first day over the Fire Falls. For her." Then turning away from him, she glanced over her shoulder. "And for just being you."

X

Once in the castle she went to the throne room, and found her parents there waiting on Macintosh still. "Mum. Dad. I have an announcement that I would like to make. In light of everything that happened with Macintosh today."

Her eyes narrowed at her daughter, Eleanor wasn't sure about what she wanted to say right now. "And just what is that? That you are refusing to spend time with Macintosh even though it is his day because he tried to get you to do something you loved to do before Hiccup showed up with that damned dragon."

"That each clan is going to have a specific thing to do with me. You don't get the say in it for this remember mum." Turning her eyes back to her dad, Merida sighed. "I want to learn how to ride, fly and take care of Fire by Hiccup. Since she is mine regardless of who wins. DingWall, actually liked playing with the boys, so the five of us will play something. Macintosh, I want to pick up on flying my falcon with you father. MacGuffin, I want to read in the library."

"What are you up to young lady?"

Jerking her eyes over to glare at her mother, Merida crossed her arms. "I have things that Hiccup gave me about Fire that I can read. And I can't even understand him when he talks. It is like he is talking a different language mother. It's this or they all go home."

"My Lord. Macintosh is here, as well as the other Clan Lords."

"Enough the both of you!" Fergus sighed as he rubbed the sides of his head. "Maudee, if Macintosh, DingWall, and MacGuffin are here, go and get Hiccup. Merida has an announcement. Now."


	14. Chapter 14

Once everyone was there, Fergus turned a glare to Macintosh as he glared right back at him. "I don't know what your boy was playing at Macintosh. But he doesn't have the right to trick her into doing anything that she doesn't want to do. And believe in him or not, Mordu targets Merida every chance he gets. Over the south hill is forbidden to her. For that reason, she is not spending the day with him today and I don't want to hear a word about it. The days that she spends with everyone is up to her, not up to them to get her to do something that she doesn't want to do that day."

Not giving anyone time to say anything, Fergus looked at Merida as she stood next to him. "And in light of this, Merida has an announcement."

Stepping around to stand in front of her father, and before everyone. "Because of this, I thought about it. So that nothing happens like this again, and no one else tries to trick me into doing something that I may or may not want to do. Each heir gets a certain thing that we are doing. And I will tell you why and I don't care if you don't like it."

Taking a deep breath, Merida felt the glare from her mother. "Hiccup. Thanks to you, I know have my own dragon. My time I spend with you, you will show me how to make sure she stays clean, what she does and doesn't like to eat, how to clean her saddle, and how to ride her." Going from Hiccup to DingWall, Merida smiled. He was an oaf, he was simpleminded and kinda dumb. But he was at least a sweet big kid. "DingWall, you did seem to enjoy playing hide and seek with myself and my brothers yesterday. So that is what we will do. Play around the castle with my brothers." Laughing when he only smiled and nodded.

Turning a glare on Macintosh, Merida crossed her arms. "Because you bold faced lied to me. Tried to trick me into going somewhere I never go. Today, I spend it on my own. The next time I spend time with you, we will practice flying my falcon with my father." The glare in their eyes was not missed. They were up to something and she knew it. Finally landing on MacGuffin, she sighed. "MacGuffin. I do not mean to sound rude, but I can't understand you that well." When he dropped his head Merida sighed. "However. Something I will be doing a lot of, and I am sure you probably enjoy too is sitting in the library and reading. I have many stories that I like you might, and I have things to read about Fire." Pleased when he smiled and relaxed with a head nod.

Standing tall as she scanned them all, Merida sighed. "That is what is going to go happen for the next three weeks. However, I will not be telling anyone what the next game is until the morning of. That way nothing can be stacked in ones favor and not the others for anyone." She then gave a bow and turned and left, headed for her room. To not have to argue with her mother all day, she would spend the afternoon in her room, go see Fire before she goes to bed and then go to bed.

Once she was gone, Macintosh turned and glared over at Hiccup. "This is all your fault. Had you not been here, then it would have been fair. Had we known you would have come in and tried to mess up something like this for our son's, we would have never agreed to let your father stay part of Dunbroch."

"I had nothing to do with this." Crossing his arms Hiccup sighed as he closed his eyes and dropped his head. "When all this happened I was a few miles out to sea fishing for some food for my dragon. I didn't find out what happened till I got back and overheard what was going on between King Fergus and Young Macintosh."

Glaring then turning back to Fergus, Macintosh glared even harder. "Course I really should say that it is your fault. Someone had to have told Stoic about what was going on here. I bet you told him didn't you Fergus? Just to try and upset how things should be. Leaving Scotland and becoming a Viking. It's disgusting. And you would want to marry your daughter off to someone like that? If my son wins and he becomes King of Dunbroch, Stoic is going to no longer be part of the kingdom. His daughter will marry whom we tell her too."

Fisting his hands, Fergus glared harder. "If. If your son wins. Personally, the way things are looking, and the reactions of the other heirs, I hope anyone but your son wins. That was all that was needed. Off to your tents with you all."

Once the clans stormed out, Eleanor turned a heated glare to her husband. "Fergus…."

"Don't you glare at me like that woman and don't you Fergus me. There was a reason why he wanted to get her that far away and I know it." Turning back to glare at the door, Fergus slumped some in his chair. "He was too angry about not getting her down there. I sent a scout to the bluff to see what he could see with the spyglass. As soon as…"

Rushing in the throne room, the scout that Fergus sent out slid to his knees just bellow the stairs. "My Lord!"

"What is it? What did you see?"

Looking up with wide eyes, the scout sighed. "A few dozen of Macintosh men. They were dead. A small cage was destroyed. There was also a boat over the cliff with a Macintosh flag. My Lord, the outline of a huge bear could be seen just inside the woods."

Paling with each word that he said, Eleanor was shaking. A dozen men. Cage. Boat. Even if Mordu was a normal bear, a small cage wouldn't fit a normal bear. 'Could they have actually meant too…' Being pulled from her thoughts, she turned to see Fergus walking away from her. "Fergus….."

Not even looking back, Fergus was seeing red. He couldn't prove it, but he just knew that was what Macintosh was up too. "Calling it off and sending them all home?" When she didn't say anything right away, he opened the door and walked through. "Then you are going to deal with it. She isn't alone with Macintosh at all. Ever."

Dropping to sit on her throne, Eleanor sighed as she dropped her face down in her hands. What was she doing? Macintosh was right in a way. Had Hiccup not been there it would have been done the way it should have from the start. Just the three clans. But they have only had one game so far. He cannot base who was going to win on that and then plan to do something like that! She really didn't know what to do now.

X

Hearing footsteps, Hiccup looked up from where he stood next to Fire as he fitted her with the saddle to see Fergus walking in. He looked like he was in a rage at the moment. "Fergus?"

Pacing around as he looked through all the windows to make sure now one was around, Fergus threw his hands in the air. "I think they were going to try and kidnap her boy."

"What?" His eyes narrowed, Hiccup tensed when he heard that. He knew they were planning to do it depending on who won in three more weeks, and in two he was going to tell Fergus about it. But didn't expect them to move now!

"I know Merida told you. Mordu. He lives where they were trying to get her to go today." Pointing down at his peg leg, Fergus glared. "I lost me foot when she was five. We did not know he was there. Eleanor and I had her out there for her birthday when I give her, her first bow and arrow. Mordu showed up and went straight for her. Eleanor raced back to the castle with her, I tried to kill him. But he ended up eating me foot."

"I see. Yeah she told me that. But why….."

"I sent a scout to see what he could see from a bluff that looked over that." Turning back to Hiccup he had hard eyes. "A few dozen Macintosh men were killed, what was left of a small cage destroyed. And a bear in the tree line. It had to only be Mordu!"

With a sigh, Hiccup knew he had to tell him now. He couldn't wait until the end of the games or that might be too late. "Fergus there is something that I need to tell you."

His eyes growing concerned, Fergus turned to face him as he glared down at the saddle in his hand. "What is that?"

"First I am asking permission to stay a few more weeks after this is settled, so I can show Merida how to keep Fire here happy and taken care of. Now that she is bonded with Merida, she will always be safe, and she won't hurt anyone here unless they hurt her. And second is about a conversation that I heard the Lords of all the other clans the night before our introductions." Looking up into his face with hard and serious eyes, Hiccup took a deep breath. "The resientment that Macintosh still holds for both you and my father is deeper than I think even my dad thought. They had every intention of not counting what place I had, and if I did win, whomever took second were going to kidnap her and take them with her."

Flinching, Fergus glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me this before boy?"

"Eleanor. Do you really think she would have believed me? It would have been my word against three Lords." When he flinched and sighed, Hiccup went to the door and glared toward the tents. "I couldn't come to you and Eleanor about it, while I knew you would believe me, I also knew that Eleanor would not. I could have been kicked out for 'starting trouble'. I wasn't going to do that to you or her. But I did tell Merida that first day we spent the day together after the archery."

"I see." Fergus then sat on a bench as he dropped his head. "I think Eleanor thinks that they were up to something like that, but I can't be sure about it. How do we convince her that you aren't just saying that though is the question for us now."

"I think we can help with that."

Both Hiccup and Fergus looked up as from a side door, Lord DingWall and Lord MacGuffin walked in with their boys with them. Hiccup blinked at them as his eyes went wide. "You can?"


	15. Chapter 15

Walking in the stable, both Lord DingWall and Lord MacGuffin sighed as they were followed in by their boys. It was Lord DingWall that spoke. "Yes we can. I know we have all been friendly since you and Eleanor married. But I won't lie when we found out about Hiccup it made us all mad. We never really thought that he would send his son to something like this."

Keeping with the façade that he was there to try and win Merida's hand in the games, Hiccup sighed. "If it is anything to the two of you, I was caught off guard with it myself. When he told me that it was that time of year and to come that he knew it would be soon."

"Aye." MacGuffin then sighed as he sat down on some hay as he his son stood next to him. "Well we weren't happy about it at first like he said. We did talk about that. But both DingWall and I were going to back out of that plan if he tried to do it. We never thought that he would do something like this though."

His eyes soft, but serious, Hiccup crossed his arms. "Other than Macintosh trying it sooner than you thought he would even think about it. What prompted this visit?"

Smiling as he crossed his arms Lord DingWall shook his head. "It was the lashing that we got from our girls."

"Girls?"

Looking up at Fergus's shocked face, Lord DingWall nodded with a laugh. "Best kept secret of the other clans. Even Macintosh has a girl. They are all the same age as the princess." Dropping his head, DingWall sighed. "They all three told us to think about what we would feel like if someone did that to them. I would kill them. No matter who it was."

Blinking then shaking his head, Hiccup gave them an odd look. "Three? Macintosh's daughter too?"

Nodding MacGuffin looked at the boy. "That's right. She is nothing like her father and brother. She takes more after her soft and sweet mother." Turning back to Fergus, MacGuffin smiled proudly. Me daughter is named Davina."

"Mine is Teagan. And Macintosh is Keri." DingWall then turned to his son when he felt him poking his arm. "Yeah I know boy I am getting there. I am getting there." Turning back to Fergus, DingWall sighed. "We will stick around and help with the fight we know is coming. But both my boy and MacGuffin's boy want to back out of the contest. It will come down to just between Hiccup and Macintosh."

On his feet with wide eyes Fergus didn't know how to take that. "Wait you mean that you aren't going to go through with the games yourselves?"

Shaking his head no, MacGuffin laughed as he looked at the equally s hocked Hiccup. "Nope. The boys have been watching. It's clear that the two of you are falling for each other even for them." But then everyone turned to young MacGuffin when he started talking somehow and pointed from his father to Hiccup.

"What did he say?"

Looking over at Hiccup he laughed. "He said he sees Merida look at you the way me wife looks at me. And I have seen it too boy. You love her and she loves you. Now the question is what are you going to do about that?"

Turning and going to fire as he rubbed her head, Hiccup sighed. "I am not sure yet. I am not sure that she feels the same way that I do. I hope you are right though. I refuse to let Macintosh win. And he won't touch her. Ever."

Seeing the glare that leapt in the boy's eyes, Fergus smiled as he relaxed. He saw it too, but wasn't so sure about Hiccup. Now he was. His daughter would be leaving home, but at least she would have love and be safe. That was all he wanted for her from the start. But then he turned and went to the door and glared. "Now the question is what are we going to do now? Eleanor. She is so stubborn she will insist that even though it is just Macintosh and Hiccup that the games go on. But I am not sure I want them too with what is going on."

"Let them go." Hiccup looked up at Fergus with a glare as he sighed. "Send a hawk to my dad. Tell him to come with as many others as he can spare. Including a list of names that I can give you. The games go on as planned." Turning to MacGuffin and DingWall he nodded. "The two of you participate too so Macintosh doesn't know what is going on. We can rig it so that you two never win first place in each game. We have to give my dad time. It takes a week for the hawk to get there from here. It will take my dad 5 days after that to get here with the dragons that they have. That is when we confront him about what he is doing."

"That sounds perfect."

All eyes jerked around to see a beautiful girl walking in with really long black hair, and just a few blue markings that were small and delicate on her face. And brilliant blue eyes. Hiccup nodded. "You are Keri Macintosh?"

"I am." Looking behind her Keri laughed. "The others are here with me too."

Looking behind him as a girl with bright blond hair that nearly touched the ground and bright violet eyes, and then a girl with brown hair that came half way down her back and green eyes walked in behind them. Hiccup blinked then looked at Keri and let his head fall to the side. "So what are you….."

"My father is a fool and if it wasn't for my mother going around and working with everyone behind his back the clan of Macintosh would have fallen years ago." Keri dropped her head as she sighed. "I don't want the death of my father or my brother. But I want a formal declaration from them both that they are stepping down as Lord and Heir and name me the leader of the Macintosh Clan. Then I can deal with them and stop all this stupid fighting."

Nodding as Teagan moved to stand with her much shorter brother and father, she smiled with a nod. "And we want to help also. Keri can't do much about considering. But Davina and I can. We would like to spend time with Merida. We can do messages back and forth with everyone."

Nodding as she stood next to her brother, Davina laughed. "We need more friends that are girls anyway. But if she is never by herself, then it will make it harder for them to do anything."

Thinking Hiccup nodded. "That is actually a really good idea Fergus. I say we do it."

Nodding with a smile, Keri folded her hands behind her. "And when I find out what and when they are planning to do something, I will let you know so we can stop it. Like I said I just don't want them to die." Her smile faded as she dropped her head. "I know they are cruel and heartless most of the time. But they are my brother and father."

"We will not kill them." Fergus reached out and touched her head as he sighed. "But they will learn a lesson in this." Turning to everyone, he sighed. "Tomorrow is the day she spends time with you Young MacGuffin. Davina and Teagan can go with you and meet her that way."

X

Sending the hawk out, Fergus sighed as he closed his eyes. 'I know you will come. I know it.'

"Fergus."

Turning to see Eleanor standing there with tears streaming down her face and red puffy eyes he sighed as he went to her and pulled her in his arms just as she broke down. "Eleanor….."

"I don't know what to do Fergus. She won't even look at me. Then what happened, or almost happened today with Young Macintosh. Then what your scout said he saw." Clinging to his clothes, Eleanor buried her face in his chest as she took a few deep breaths. The feel of his arms around her the only comfort she had right now. "I don't know how everything got so out of hand with…."

"It was blown out of hand Eleanor when you wouldn't listen to your daughter and myself." When she looked up at him, Fergus framed her face with one of his hands as he sighed. "When you grew up, you enjoyed being the perfect princess. You were ready at eighteen to get married and start a family. You were happy with that. But your daughter isn't. She is strong, smart and stubborn. She doesn't need a man at her side to be a princess or who she is going to be."

"But how could I break a tradition that was old long before we were born?" Dropping her head as she started to shake, Eleanor shut her eyes tight. "I don't know what to do! I want the relationship I had with my little girl back! But I also feel the pressure of what everyone expects of me being queen. I….."

Tilting her head up, Fergus touched her lips as he sighed. "The Kingdom can come second. What do you want to do for your daughter Eleanor. Think like a mother and not a queen on this one."


	16. Chapter 16

Her eyes never leaving his as she looked up at him, Eleanor sighed. "Send them home."

Smiling, Fergus pulled a gasp from his wife as he bent his head and kissed her as he held her flush against him. A moment later he pulled his lips from hers. "Thank you love. Now. We agree now. She will marry someone when she is ready, and she falls in love with them right?"

Nodding as she took a deep breath and laid her head on his chest. Strangely she felt like everything was right. "I agree to that. I have hated fighting with her the last few weeks. Like I said today she wouldn't even look at me. It hurt."

Pushing her away from him as he held her upper arms, Fergus smiled. "This will be the start of fixing it all Eleanor. I can promise that. But we aren't just going to send them home right now."

Blinking, Eleanor let her head fall to the side. "I thought you would have run out and told them all? What is going on?"

Taking her hand and leading her out of the tower, Fergus turned and glared at the camp that was Macintosh. "It is because of Macintosh. They clearly tried to kidnap her today, though none of them would admit it, and since she never left the castle walls, we can't prove it. But DingWall and MacGuffin ratted him out."

"How so?"

Looking back down at her as he opened a door and let her go in before him. "Hiccup was telling me. He over heard DingWall, MacGuffin and Macintosh the night before the first game talking about how even if Hiccup won, whoever got second place was just going to kidnap her. He told Merida that first…."

"But why on earth if he knew then didn't he say something?" Her eyes glaring now, Eleanor stopped as she glared up at her husband on her hips. "Then what almost happened today could have been avoided!"

Giving her a wide eyed look as he crossed his arms, Fergus sighed. "Would you have really believed him last week?" Letting out a sigh when she gasped and then dropped his head, Fergus went past her and took her hand leading her toward their daughter's room. "Exactly love. But, I want to deal with Macintosh now. That way he doesn't try to sneak back at some point to try and finish what he tried to do today."

X

Hearing the knock on her door, Merida didn't move. "Come in."

Walking in ahead of her husband, Eleanor sighed when she saw her sitting on her bed with her head down. "Merida…" But when she turned her back to her and crossed her arms she closed her eyes as she dropped her head. 'She hates me now.'

Moving around his wife, Fergus went to Merida with a sigh. "Merida. Your mother has something to tell you girl. Turn around and listen."

Giving him a small glare, Merida rolled her eyes as she turned around to look at her mother at the foot of the bed. She really hoped that this wasn't some way to get her to change her mind about what she said. "What mom?"

Dropping her head Eleanor sighed as she stood at the foot of her daughter's bed now. Tears rolling down her face as she hugged herself. "Merida I am sorry. I taught you when you were small to believe in magic. And yet the only thing I have ever done is try to stop you from being who you are." Dropping to her knees, Eleanor was shaking now. "The role of princess was something that I took to very well. I enjoyed it. The games for my hand did not seem like such a chore to me. I embraced it. As did my mother before her, and her mother before back for generations. I guess I just expected my daughter to be the same."

With a sigh, Merida moved to sit at the end of her bed as she looked down at her mother. "But I have shown from the time I was little and dad gave me my first bow. I was never going to take to being a princess like you wanted me to be. And I have hated and fought with you every step of the way when you said about the games."

"I know." Dropping her head even more, Eleanor covered her mouth with one hand. "I grew up that being princess and future queen was everything. My mother, while I loved her and I am sure she loved me thought as a queen and taught me to do the same thing. I was…"

But then Eleanor gasped when she felt small arms wrap around her as her shaking got worse. "Merida?"

"Mom I will always love you not as my queen but as my mother." Letting go of her mother, Merida sat down on the floor in front of her. "But you need to learn that I am who I am and that isn't going to change. I don't want to get married and start a family right now. Not because I am against it. I just am not ready. I want to marry someone because I love them. Not because they win a stupid game."

Nodding as she looked up at her husband as he came up next to them, Eleanor reached out and took her daughter's hand. "It took what almost happened today for me to see it. I wanted to blame Hiccup at first like Macintosh did. But then….." Dropping her head she sighed. "I know it isn't really his fault. I did blame your father at first for letting Stoic know what was going on. But then today."

"What are you getting at mom?"

Looking up into her perfect blue eyes, Eleanor smiled. "I am not going to force you to marry any of them darling. With what happened today, along with everything that has happened between the three of us. I want you to be happy. I know now that it won't be what made me happy in the end."

Jerking her eyes up to her dad in shock, Merida just sat there for a moment. When he smiled and nodded she turned back to her mother and lunged into her arms. "Thank you mom! This is all I have wanted since you first said it!" After a moment of hugging her mother, Merida eased back as they both stood up. Looking up at her father with worried and slightly hurt eyes, Merida wrung her hands together. "So that means that they are all leaving?"

"Not as of yet. However, there are a few things that you need to be filled in about." Fergus then turned and looked out her window toward the camps. "First is that we are going to go through with the games like nothing is going on. I want Macintosh to show his hand. But, when it happens, DingWall and MacGuffin are going to help us in taking that man down a couple of notches."

"I see. So Hiccup is still here?"

Smiling as he turned back to Merida with a smile. "He is. Now, here is what the three of us are going to do."


	17. Chapter 17

Walking into the library, Merida stopped and blinked when she saw two girls about her age in there with Young MacGuffin. "Um….."

Smiling, Davina stood up and folded her hands behind her. "My name is Davina. I am his sister. This is Teagan, she is DingWall's sister."

Smiling again, Merida walked on over to them remembering what her father told her the night before. "I see. How are you?"

"We are fine." Sitting down at the table, Davina sighed as she looked around to make sure no one was there. "Your father told you what was going on right?"

Sitting down with the three of them, Merida nodded. She and her parents spent the better part of the night talking. But what she enjoyed most about it, was that her mother, for the first time in her life wasn't acting like she had to correct everything that she did and said. It was nice to just sit and talk to her. "He did. He and Mum. I was a little shocked when he told me that all the clans had daughters my age."

Laughing, Teagan nodded. "Not many outside the castle and some of the village around the castle know about us. I am not sure why but Papa never told anyone. And Mama just went with it."

Rolling her eyes Merida laughed. "At least you aren't the princess of the Kingdom like I am. It took a lot to get me mum to realize that I am not the typical princess. You have to try and be perfect as a princess."

Smiling as she watched her brother get up and go to look around at the old books and scrolls that were in the library. "Did they tell you about what our brother's decided too?"

Blinking, not hearing that part, Merida shook her head no. "No. He told me that your father's talked to him and Hiccup. Then you and Macintosh's girl were there. What did…"

Pulling her blue eyes to hers, Teagan laughed. "Don't worry. It isn't bad. But I want to ask you this and you might as well be truthful. I think everyone can see what is going on, even my oaf of a big brother could see it." When all she got was an odd look, Teagan leaned in and winked. "You are in love with Hiccup aren't you? And I don't think it had anything to do with the dragon."

Gasping as her face flushed beet red, Merida flinched. "What are you talking about I am not….." But the glares in the girl's eyes, she dropped her head and hid her face as she groaned. "Does it show that much? But I am not sure how he feels so I don't want to say anything. I don't want him to feel like he has a burden on his shoulders you know."

Giggling, Davina shook her head then looked over at her brother as he sat down on the other side of the room with a few books and a big smile on his face. "My brother loves to read. He talks in what seems like a different language, but for some reason we seem to understand him at home. But he was happy when you were honest with him. But even he, and Teagan's brother could see the attraction between you and Hiccup. And not just on your side."

Turning back to Merida she laughed again with a wink. "He feels the same about you. You should tell him. I bet he surprises you." Teagan then laughed when she flinched again and her face turned the same color red as her hair.

X

Looking up as the door to her private tent flew open, Keri blinked to see the glare on her brother's face as he flopped down in a chair across from her. "What is it brother?"

Letting his head fall back, Macintosh sighed. "I could have had her. It would have worked if she would have just not used her head. She just had to go to the stable first. I will have to tame that wild side down I think before anything."

Not hiding the glare in her eyes, nor the venom in her voice, Keri looked back down at her book as she took a deep breath. "Like I told you and Father yesterday I think it is wrong. Just because King Fergus beat Father for Queen Eleanor, and Stoic wouldn't let him kill King Fergus is no reason to do this to their daughter." Looking up at the glare he had for her, Keri kept her own glare. "What would you do if it was the other way around and it was Fergus or Stoic plotting to kidnap me and force me to marry Hiccup so he could rape me brother?"

"First, if Father had been King, then Stoic wouldn't have been made part of this Kingdom, and you would have been forced to marry the son of whomever won the games and be done with it. You know that sister." Standing and going back toward the door he groaned. "I don't know why I wanted to come and vent to a woman anyway. I should have known that you would have sided with that wench."

"If you are going to do this, the least you can do is speak nicely about her. After all, you aren't giving her the choice." Rolling her eyes as she closed her book and dropped it on the table, Keri couldn't wait for the next couple of weeks to come and go. She could be queen and she knew it. It was time for a change in the ranking of Clan Macintosh. They were getting way too out of hand for it.

"Darling is everything alright?"

Looking up to see her mother walking in, Keri sighed as she dropped her eyes to her lap. "It is just wat Father and Brother are doing. I don't understand how they can do this to her. Neither would like it if it were me. But they don't see it as wrong. I don't understand it Mother."

Going and sitting next to her daughter, Katie sighed as she hugged her. "I do not agree with it either but your father is the leader of the Clan, and your brother will be one day. We have no choice but to go along with them. I am sure they won't really hurt her. You will see."

Hugging her mother back, Keri couldn't tell her what she was planning with Davina, Teagan and their father's along with Fergus and Hiccup. It would crush her heart, and being the perfect wife that she was she would go and tell her father and that would ruin everything. Closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, Keri sighed. "I hope you are right mother. I hope you are right."

X

After bidding Young MacGuffin, Teagan and Davina goodbye, Merida went to the barn and straight for Fire. "Well hello there girl. Did you miss me today?"

"I think she did. Soon as she smelled you coming she perked up."

Looking over at Hiccup with a smile as she blushed, Merida dropped her head. Having admitted it to Teagan and Davina how she felt about him. Now she wasn't sure how to act around him. But she did have a question. If they were going to go through with their plan, he would have to know the full story behind Mordu. "Hiccup can I ask you something?"

Looking at her odd as her body tensed, Hiccup sighed. "Merida you should know by now that you can ask me anything. What is it?"

With a sigh as she ran her hand under Fire's chin, Merida took a deep breath. "Mom and Dad told me last night what was going on. Mom is finally on our side about it and not going to make me go through with anything if I don't want too. But at some point, we are going to have to have me in the area where Mordu is. I need to tell you about him."

Walking up behind her, Hiccup sighed as he turned her and made her look up at him with a small smile. "Merida you don't have to tell me if you really don't want too. He is a big bear and….."

"Not just any bear." Merida sighed as she kept her eyes locked with his forest green eyes. Dropping her head after a moment she sighed. "I am not sure what to do for tomorrow's game either. What do you think that you could…."

Putting his finger under her chin, Hiccup sighed. "It's alright. Just go sleep on it. You will think of something, and I will do my best. Whether it is one day or two, you can tell me whatever you want to tell me then. Alright. Just relax." He then gave her a serious look as he put his hand on the side of her face. "I am not going to let them touch you and that is all that you need to worry about. Alright?""

Smiling as she nodded, knowing her face was turning red, Merida laughed. "Thank you Hiccup. That means a lot." She then looked up at him and smiled but then gasped as he dipped his head and kissed her.


	18. Chapter 18

A moment later, as he pulled his lips from hers Hiccup gave her an awkward smile as he took a deep breath. He didn't know what came over him! He knew he loved her, but was he really ready to tell her everything? But after that, he had no choice in the matter now. "Merida….."

Dropping her head as he pulled his hand away from her, Merida held her breath. She didn't expect that! Could Teagan and Davina been right? Could he love her? She didn't think that just a week of knowing him, and only three days with him she could have fallen in love. But when she thought about him leaving and never seeing him again, it scared her. Her heart actually ached. And then this! "Why did you kiss me like that?"

With a sigh as he dropped his head, Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "I am sorry Merida. I was debating on if I was going to say anything about it. But when I heard about what almost happened today with you and Macintosh. And then the moment, the look in your eyes I….."

Dropping her head even more, Merida hugged herself as she flinched. "So you kissed me just because of the….."

Pulling a gasp from her, Hiccup reached under her and put his hand over her mouth with a sigh. "Let me finish Merida. The moment, the look in your eyes. I hate seeing you this scared and doing anything and everything that I need to do to protect you is the only feeling I get." Making her look up at him Hiccup sighed as he smiled with his eyes half closed, and full of hurt. "I am sorry. I fell in love with you so fast. I thought you had as well. I didn't mean to…."

Pulling a shocked gasp from him, Merida stepped closer to him and buried her face in his chest as she covered her own mouth. They were right! Then she started to shake when she felt arms wrap around her. "Do you mean it?"

Smiling down at the top of her head Hiccup took a deep breath. "If I didn't mean that was how I really felt, Merida I wouldn't have kissed you like that."

A sob lodging in her throat, Merida just froze. She didn't know what to do now. She had been fighting with her mother about not being ready to get married for weeks now. How could she tell her mother that she wanted to marry Hiccup now and not have her go off again? Turning one hand around she tried to take a deep breath as she grabbed his clothes. 'I can't even talk right now!'

With a smile as he rubbed her back, Hiccup sighed as he looked down at her. "It's alright. Everything with us will work out in the end when it comes to your mother and father." But then he sighed as he looked up. "But until my parents get here we can't act on anything further than this."

"Your parents?"

Nodding, Hiccup kept his arm around her waist for a moment longer. "Yeah. I don't see Macintosh or his father taking this laying down. It will be a fight. And my parents and my closest friends are going to be here in a few days. When they get here alone I am sure will prompt Macintosh into realizing that something is going on with us."

With a sigh as she gave a nod, Merida took a deep breath. She felt safe in his arms right now. But she couldn't be seen like that by anyone that had anything to do with Macintosh either. Stepping away from him, but smiling awkwardly up at him, she hugged herself. "And tomorrow is another game." Then she blinked as she let her head fall to the side. "What sort of game could you win? Two days not having to worry about who is going to ty and do what will really help. And I will be able to tell you all about Mordu then."

Thinking for a moment, Hiccup smiled. "I got it. Tactical knowledge." When she gave him an odd look, Hiccup laughed. "Anyone, whether they are taking over a clan, a village, or a kingdom has to have some knowledge as a tactician. They have to be able to plan for anything. Battles most of all and how best to win them. Test their knowledge. DingWall and MacGuffin will throw it I am sure. But I know that I could show him up on that. He is too confident in what he thinks he can do. He is the kind that thinks that he can charge forward and win just by overpowering his enemy."

Nodding, Merida sighed as she turned to leave. "Alright then." But then she gasped when she felt a hand grab hers. Turning around her eyes went wide as Hiccup pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers for a quick kiss. "Hiccup….."

"Until tomorrow." Hiccup then smiled as he let her go and turned around going into the stall with Toothless. He then sighed when he turned to see her rushing toward the castle. Feeling Toothless run along his side he smiled down at him. "So what do you think Toothless? Wanna take her and Fire home with us when we go?"

When he got a nod as he ran over to the corner of the stall and looked at Fire. "I guess that settles it. I doubt this is what Dad and Fergus had planned. But seems like fate has it."

X

Looking up when they heard the door, Fergus and Eleanor blinked to see the blush in her face as Merida grabbed a few things and then through the door that lead up to her room. Turning to her husband with blinking eyes, Eleanor was a bit confused. "Fergus…"

Smiling, Fergus let out a long sigh. "You know that look Love." With blinking eyes he let his head fall to the side when Eleanor dropped her face in her hands. "Eleanor?"

"I thought that she wasn't…"

Moving and putting a soft hand over her mouth, Fergus pulled her eyes up to look at him as he smiled. "She wasn't. And wouldn't be ready to have a marriage forced on her. She is in love Eleanor. Let it be. Let her find her love."

Blinking then dropping her head again when he moved his hand, he was right. She was going to force it on her but this she found on her own. Something she promised her that she would let her do in her own time. She just didn't expect her to fall for it so fast.


	19. Chapter 19

Standing in her normal dress, her hair free, Merida smiled as she looked at all the different Clan Heirs. She came up with the perfect tactical game to have them play. Looking down at the map of the Kingdom, she took a deep breath as she stepped to one side of it, the other four around it. "Today is going to be a game of tactics. And as with everything else, I make the rules for it. Each person will be across from the other. You will think on your feet and try to show the best way to take the other out. Each one getting one move each and think fast."

Pointing down to where the four small locks of hair were around the table, she sighed. "The goal is to get to my hair. That is the only objective of the game here. However, there are a few rules to go by and I have my own way of determining the winner. After all in a battle, the loss of life on either side is nearly a certainty."

"What are you doing!?"

Looking up, everyone blinked with a confused look as DingWall and MacGuffin sat down on the side lines. Macintosh glared as he crossed his arms. "What are they getting at?"

Playing the part, Lord DingWall walked over and tried to drag his son to the table. "What are you doing boy!? You are never going to get to marry a princess if you don't at least try to do this!"

Shaking his head, DingWall sighed. "I can't. You do that for me remember."

Nodding his head in agreement, MacGuffin mumbled what seemed to be the same thing to his father. Then shook his head as he dropped it like he was ashamed of himself.

"DingWall? MacGuffin?"

Throwing his hands up as he acted like he was angry, Lord DingWall growled. "He refuses. Neither one of them want to do this because they don't think they can do that on their own. He won't even try."

With a sly smile, Lord Macintosh held his hand up with a laugh. "If they are that stupid that is because of their father's. My son has had tactics drilled into his head since he was small. This is in the bag."

With a smile, Hiccup walked around and took Merida's place as she moved back to her throne. "If he is so confident then let's get this started. After all knowing tactics and thinking of different ones to implement on the whim is something that not everyone can do."

Stepping up to the table, Macintosh laughed. "This is nothing more than a game of chess or checkers when you really think about it. There is only so many things that you can do."

Now standing on the side, Merida laughed. "Not exactly. You see, that is a game of chance, and you gotta hope that you are making the right move yes. However this is going to be different. She then smiled as her brothers unrolled a scroll with numbers on it. "Because MacGuffin and DingWall concede to this, they are at zero and their points are split between you and Hiccup. You have 1 move each. If Hiccup goes to the East, and you can't get to where he stops in one move, with each having only a limited distance to move, then he can keep going. But If you can, Hiccup loses 10 points. And the same when it comes to you, if he can do the same thing to you, then you lose 10 points. The two ways to win this, is that you get to my hair, or you drain the other to zero. Simple right?"

With a sly smile, Macintosh laughed as he looked at the map. There were a million and one ways that he could do this and he knew it! "Get ready for two days with me Princess."

"And my father remember." Merida only smiled when he shot a glare up at her as she turned to go to her throne. "My father will call the points to make it fair."

Standing and going down to the table with his boys, Fergus sighed. "Merida who goes first?"

Shaking his head as he held his hand, up Hiccup smiled. "I would actually rather Macintosh go first so that is fine with me if it is alright with her."

Rolling her eyes as she gave a nod, Merida sighed. "If he doesn't want to go first then Macintosh does."

With an evil sly, Macintosh reached out and took the rocks that they were using for pieces and started to move it but then stopped and glared. "But wait a second. Could you make it so that he can't do this like he has….."

"I will do this like we are moving on foot. No on dragons so just make your move if you think you can." Hiccup glared now. He wouldn't do this like he was on Toothless, just to make it so that he can't say that he cheated.

Moving one rock straight up the middle, Macintosh sighed. "There you go, move number one."

Reaching out and taking the rock piece that he had right in front of Macintosh, Hiccup moved it back a space. Then looked up at him without saying a word. He would win by not moving, but doing nothing but taking his points down. They each were starting with two hundred because of what DingWall and MacGuffin did. So he had to block twenty moves. He could do this, because his tactics was all about watching what the enemy did, not planning around what he wanted to do.

X

"And that takes your points down to zero. I win." Hiccup then placed the rock he had next to Macintosh. He was better than Hiccup thought that he would be. One more move and he would have won. But Hiccup watched his patterns and changed what he was going to do because of that. "Better luck next week."

Blinking with wide eyes, Macintosh didn't know what happened! "But how the hell did you do that! You were supposed to be trying to get to her hair here without using dragons!"

"I was. If I was using my dragons, I would have merely flew higher than you could see over everything else, and dove right down to your castle and blew it apart to get to her and then swoop out the same way. I played the game the same way that you did, and you lost fair and square. Just like I won the last one." Hiccup stood tall as he took a deep breath when he saw the rage that flew into Macintosh's eyes. "Or do you want to challenge me for this win?"

Slamming his hands on the table, Macintosh glared. "I do! You spar with me! No weapons. No dragons. Fist to fist. The winner will…"

"I don't think so either of you!" Merida stormed down the stairs and glared from one to the other. "Hiccup beat you fair and square and you know it." She then turned softer eyes to Hiccup. "Your two days this week start soon as this is over. You are ready?"

"You bet I am." Hiccup then took her hand and lead her past Macintosh as they glared at each other and walked out of the castle with her. He wasn't going to let him touch her if he had anything to do with it.

Turning to Fergus, Lord Macintosh glared. "You helped him…."

His eyes narrowing, Fergus glared down at him. "Watch what you say on that one. You watched, you heard each call I said, when he won on Hiccup and when Hiccup won on him. Do you really want to finish that or take your son and go back to your camp?"

Glaring with him, Macintosh then turned and stormed out with his son and then his men following him. He would get them for this! He would! And when they came after they had her for a while and she was pregnant, knowing how it happened, would be what gets them. Then they will die. He has had it with always coming in second place! And his son was never going to have that happen!

X

Once they were on the dragons and in the air, Merida smiled as she looked over at Hiccup. "I knew you would be able to do it that way."

Laughing Hiccup smiled. "I would have been able to do it either way that it went. He wasn't as horrible as I thought that he was, but he let his frustrations get the best of him each move I would win and he would do something stupid."

Laughing as she looked down then sighed, Merida let her eyes half close. "In any event I am glad that you won." She then gave him a serious look as she sighed. "There is a place that I want to show you real fast. And then we can go to the top of Fire Falls and I will tell you everything about Mordu."

Nodding Hiccup followed her as she lead the way. He could see the fear in her eyes as they got closer. Whoever this Mordu is, was something that terrified her. He wasn't sure if he liked that or not.


	20. Chapter 20

Landing Fire in the middle of the stone circle, Merida sighed as she looked around scared to death. But she wasn't showing it on the inside. The last time she was here, was when they realized that Mordu was not just a story and he was as real as they were. "This stone circle is right in the heart of Mordu's territory. Dad had always heard the stories of the demon bear Mordu. But no one ever believed it I don't think until we were here one day. It was my fifth birthday. We spent the day here, and then…." Not able to finish it, Merida closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

Reaching over and taking her hand, Hiccup sighed. "Let's go on to the falls alright?"

Smiling as she gave a sharp nod, Merida looked around with nervous eyes again. "Yeah I would feel much better talking about him if we were where he can't get to us." She then touched Fire and they took to the sky. Just as they were over the trees she flinched when she heard a loud roar coming from bellow them. Looking down she froze as her eyes went wide. "Mordu!"

Looking up as she shot past him and Toothless on Fire, Hiccup gave her a wide eyed look. Looking back down with a glare at the grotesque bear that was in the middle of the stone circle he narrowed his eyes. "So that is Mordu. No wonder he scares someone like her." Turning around he urged Toothless on. "Come on bud lets catch up with them."

Pushing fire hard, Merida sighed as she landed on the falls and fell forward on her as she took deep breaths. Mordu was the one thing in the world that terrified her more than anything. "Man I am glad we flew when we did."

"Are you okay?"

Turning to see Hiccup getting off of Toothless, Merida sighed as she slid from Fire. Right now, after seeing Mordu there, she wanted to rush to him, but she didn't know who may or may not be watching. "I will be…."

Giving Toothless a look and when he only nodded, Hiccup reached out and grabbed Merida as he stepped back from the edge so no one could see them, then wrapped his arms around her. "Are you alright Merida?"

Taking a deep breath as fresh tears fell from her eyes, Merida clung to him as she closed her eyes. "Are you sure this is…"

"No one is up here, and Toothless is on lookout. His nose is better than mine so he will let us know if anyone comes." He then moved a hand to her face and made her look up at him. "Merida?"

"I will be alright in time. It is just that bear…" Taking a deep breath as she started to shake, she stepped even closer to him as she dropped her head. "Dad found that and figured that with as much as I liked magical things he would take us there for my fifth birthday. He told me all about how they are magical and lead someone to their fate. We spent all day there. But just as we were getting ready to leave, Mordu showed up. He ignored everyone else and went straight for me."

Helping her to sit down as he sat her in front of him between his legs, Hiccup still held her as close as he could. "I could see how that could scar someone for life. Five years old and a bear like that coming right at you."

Nodding as she sat up and leaned away from him some, Merida wiped her eyes as she took a deep breath to try and calm down. "Needless to say we never went back there. But it was so far away, that the following year, we went to the wood line just south of the castle for my birthday. That was when Dad gave me my first bow. Mordu showed up again then. But that time Dad stayed to try and kill him. That was when he lost his foot."

"And that's why you never go down there?" When all she did was nod, Hiccup leaned closer to her and got her chin making her look up at him. "Then don't go down there. And if he comes closer, you know that between your father, and me. It won't get near you." But then he gasped as he ducked his head in time to miss a spike from Fire. "And Fire."

Laughing as her dragon came over and put her face in her own, Merida reached up and scratched under both sides of her chin. "Of course I could never forget about you huh girl."

Smiling as he watched her with Fire, Hiccup sighed. "One more game after this, and then my dad will be here for the last one. I suspect that Macintosh will try to do something probably as you announce the last game."

Looking over at him with an odd look as Fire went to play with Toothless, Merida blinked. "But the games will be over if you win the next one. There are four of you. The first one to get to three wins, wins the games."

Blinking as he looked at her, Hiccup then crossed his arms. "Then I can't win the next game. But I won't let Macintosh win either. We need to find out what it is that MacGuffin and DingWall excel in. Something that I can play stupid in so that one of them can win first, and then I can take second. We can't do this until my dad gets here."

Blinking as she looked at him odd, Merida then gasped. "I know! In two days I have to spend the day with Macintosh as he watches me and my dad fly our hawks for the day. After that is DingWall, then MacGuffin. When DingWall comes, his sister will be with him, and when MacGuffin comes, his sister will be with him, as well as DingWall's. I can ask their sisters then what they think their brothers could win. The one may be an oaf but my brothers like playing with him. And the other loves to read. It would also give me more time to get to know their sisters."

"Sounds perfect." Looking over at Toothless, he smiled. "Hey Toothless. Take a view for me will ya?" Ignoring her odd look, he watched as Toothless flew up and around the area before he landed and shook his head no. Turning back to Merida he pulled a gasp from her as he reached out and pulled her to him kissing her. A moment later when he pulled his lips from hers he smiled. "That's better."

Laughing as she blushed, Merida dropped her head. "You are crazy you know that."

"I know. But least it is a good crazy and not a crazy crazy." He then laughed as she smiled at him. He could do this daily. With her. But the only thing he may have to convince is her mother. After fighting with her for not being ready for so long. He had to wonder what she was going to think about this situation.

X

Pacing in his tent, Macintosh glared as MacGuffin and DingWall watched him. "I won't have him win the next game and think that he gets her. She will marry one of our boys." He then turned a glare to the two in question. "You two fools just sat back in the last game!"

Thinking, and knowing what he had to do this week, MacGuffin sighed. He had to send a message to the princess via his daughter about what his son is really good in. And have DingWall do the same. "But the way the game was set up. There was no way that he could have won against your son or Hiccup with that. He would have lost anyway."

Nodding as he dropped his head, DingWall had to agree with that. "As much as I hate it, thinking on his feet isn't his best quality. They would have been out before you know it and sitting on the sidelines anyway."

"That's besides the point!" With a glare then a sigh as he flopped down in his chair, Macintosh rubbed the back of his neck. "If Hiccup wins this next game, that first night. The three of us will take her and just leave in the night. We can figure out who she is forced to marry once we are away from here."

Nodding in agreement, both DingWall and MacGuffin knew that this had to go to Fergus as well. They agreed with it to start with. But then the talk that they had with their girls changed their minds. They would be irate if someone was trying to do this to them. They wouldn't do it, and to appease their daughters and wives, they wouldn't let Macintosh either.

X

"It's a bird!" Stoic watched as the falcon dropped right toward him, but then gasped as he just fell from the sky on the ground a few feet in front of him. "That's Fergus's falcon!" Lifting it up as he breathed hard and heavy he sighed as he took the note from its leg. Looking up to see Astrid coming he handed the bird over to her. "Here. I will inform everyone what is going on after I read it. Stormfly is more bird than the rest of them. Tend to him."

Turning and going in his house, Stoic opened the message as Valka came downstairs. But he didn't like what he read. Not one little bit. "Damn h im."

"Stoic?" Moving to her husband's side, Valka gave him an odd look. "What is it? Has something happened to Hiccup?"

Shaking his head no, Stoic handed her the note. "No but he needs me and as many I can spare to go with him. Macintosh is planning on kidnapping Merida. But from the way that note sounds, she may be coming home with us after all I would bet. But he wants us there for when Macintosh tries whatever it is he tries."

"But what about…"

"I know. One of us have to stay here." Looking up at her he sighed. "I hate to ask you to do it. But Macintosh would love to try to hurt my wife and my son to get back at me for what I didn't let him do then. I…."

Laughing, Valka smiled. "You go and help our son. I will handle the other clan coming to visit. Take Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Eret and Fishlegs. With the bond they have with their dragons, and how close they are to Hiccup. That should be all you need."

With a smile as he kissed his wife, Stoic sighed. "I will be back as soon as I can. Just don't be surprised when I bring you home a daughter as well."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I tried to look it up but couldn't find anywhere where it said who of the triplets was born first second or last. So I just made it up. If you do know, and can show me, I would love to know this. If not, enjoy :D

X

The week after her two days with Hiccup actually flew fast. And she knew what the next game would be. After talking with Davina and Teagan when she was supposed to be spending time with their brothers, she knew the best thing to do. Everyone knows she has little brothers. While if the games were real, she would have to leave and go live with the Clan that won. And if that were the case as well, the eldest triplet would be the one who will be King when her father steps down, or something happens to him.

She knew that this was something that really only DingWall or MacGuffin could answer. She spent most of her time with Hiccup away from the castle. Her time with Macintosh this week was at her father's side. DingWall she figured would win this one for sure. Stepping up before them and in front of her father, Merida sighed as she took a deep breath. "Regardless of who wins, the fact of the matter is, that the title of King will not go to the Clan who wins my hand. It will go to the eldest of my triplet little brothers. He will be the one who will be King of Dunbroch next. They drive me nuts because they get away with everything. But they are my brothers and I will keep my relationship with them. So my game today comes in two parts."

Glaring Macintosh crossed his arms. "What do your brothers got to do with this anyway? We aren't trying to win their hands ya know."

Her glare right back at him, Merida crossed her arms. "Because they are my family. If you want to win my hand you have to know who my family is. That includes my brothers. Now for the details of the game. It was told to everyone when the princes were born. Who was born first, who was born second and who was born last. And you are going to tell me who was first, second and last. But you have to get at least 2 out of the three to win. If you get all three, you win instantly. Going in the order that I spent time with each last week, you will have a chance to win this. You have to get them in order."

Looking to the side as Maudee pushed out a table that had three flat rocks on it. One for Harris, one for Hubert and one for Hamish. Stepping over to the table as she crossed her arms. "Shall we start then?" When everyone nodded, she turned to Hiccup first. "You won the last game. Take your pick."

Stepping up to the table, Hiccup acted as if he was really thinking about it. When in reality, Merida told him what the true order was. Harris, Hubert and Hamish. But he would have really had no way to know that otherwise. Making his choices after a long minute, he lined up three rocks. Hubert, Hamish and then Harris.

With a sigh and a sad look, Merida shook her head. "I am sorry Hiccup but that is not correct." She had to fight not to glare when she heard the sighs and saw the smiles of the other Lords and their clans. 'Oh I want to tell them that I told him to throw it and why. Damn it.'

Turning to Macintosh she nodded. "Macintosh, it's your turn."

Walking up to the table, Macintosh sighed. They didn't really care about the birth of the brats. They didn't matter to them. All they were worried about was the princess and how to get her. By force or by winning either one. Now he wished he at least read the letter about the prince's births. Reaching out, he moved Harris to the first place, Hamish to the middle and Hubert to the last. "There we go."

"You were only correct on one of them. I will not tell you which one until after MacGuffin and then DingWall go." When all he did was glare, Merida sighed. "Well I can tell you which one is right, then the only thing the next one would have to do is move two of them and get it for sure. If they get it all wrong, both of them, by default having one right you win. Do you want to know what name you got right?"

Glaring then going back toward his father, Macintosh sighed. "No." He hated this the princess having total control thing. Once she was his wife, he would show her who had control and who got beat when they thought they could stand up.

Turning to MacGuffin she sighed. "MacGuffin, it is your turn."

Smiling, MacGuffin knew how this was going to go. He knew, he reads everything and remembers very clearly who was born first, second and third for the triplets. He had this down. He would spend two days in the library, she would spend a day with Macintosh, then Hiccup and then DingWall. Just like she planned. Stepping up, MacGuffin reached out and switched just Hubert and Hamish around, smiling as he stood up.

Blinking, Merida looked up at MacGuffin and smiled a small smile. "MacGuffin wins the third game. We will go to the library where the two of us will spend the next two days." Looking around, she kept an even face. "Because Macintosh got one right, he will be the first I spend one day with. As per my announcement, we will fly hawks with my father. Then one day with Hiccup, and finally one day with DingWall. If you all would excuse me."

Turning to MacGuffin, Merida smiled. "Shall we make our way to the library?" Laughing when he nodded, she turned and lead the way. She could feel the heated glare from Macintosh. But she didn't care. If the timing was right, before the end of this week, Hiccup's father and some others he asked for were going to be there. And then, they were going to call him on everything.

X

Going back out to the stables, Hiccup didn't feel so bad about the next two days. It was the third day he was going to be annoyed about. Especially seeing as he couldn't be there. But by the end of his day, he was hoping that his father would push the dragons and be there by that night. And he hoped that the next day or two after that, Macintosh would try to make his move and they could put a stop to this once and for all.

"Looks like you didn't win her hand there dragon boy."

Looking up with a glare as both Toothless and Fire glared and snarled, Hiccup sighed. "Well looks like you can't win her hand either. So I don't know why you are hear gloating when I have a lead. So long as MacGuffin doesn't win the next game, I would have won two, MacGuffin won one. And if DingWall can win at least one, or I win it. Then I win and you go home empty handed."

His eyes narrowed, Macintosh fisted his hands at his side. "Not if I have anything to do with it. Mark my words. You won't have her. She will be my wife by any means necessary." When all he got was a raged glare, Macintosh laughed. "I almost forgot that you actually fell in love with her. Love is for idiots. A woman is there for only three things. To look good at your side, keep you satisfied and birth children. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Sounds to me like someone needs to knock that damn head of yours right off your shoulders." Hiccup could only glare as his eyes turned to two pools of pure rage. He had every intention on trying to kidnap Merida at some point, and he knew it. 'I just hope he waits until at least my dad gets here. Then not only will he be taken care of but his father as well.'

"Oh and you think you are big enough to do it? Please." Turning to leave the barn, Macintosh smiled as he gave Hiccup a gleaming glare over his shoulder. "I will make sure to send word to Berk about the birth of my heir. Wild curly black hair and blue eyes. Perfect blend of mother and father." He then laughed as Hiccup narrowed his eyes and headed on back to his camp.

Feeling Toothless next to him, Hiccup didn't even look down. "Bud I think while she is with MacGuffin, I am going to go and have a talk with Fergus and Eleanor. There is no way in hell that I am leaving Merida anywhere near that bastard."


	22. Chapter 22

Sitting down with Hiccup in the kitchen, on the total opposite side of the castle, Fergus and Eleanor sat side by side and hand in hand. Both were curious to know what Hiccup wanted, and they could see the notable annoyance that he had about him, and the rage in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup closed his eyes as he placed his hands on the table. "I know basically what is going on with the games from Merida. I have no problem with that. But what I wanted to talk to you about today was what happened this morning in the stables after Merida went with MacGuffin to the library."

Giving him an odd look, Eleanor blinked. "What was that? Did one of the boys….."

Shaking his head and holding up his hand to stop her, Hiccup sighed. "No it was not the boys. They have been in off and on since I got here to see Toothless and then him and Fire. It was Macintosh. Regardless of who does or doesn't win the games, he has every intention on trying to kidnap her again. Going as far as to boast about how by any means necessary that she will be his wife and his alone. Giving his view of women as low, that they are there to be an ornament, to satisfy his needs and birth his children. Nothing more and nothing less. Even telling me that he can see his heir, with Merida already."

Her eyes wide and full of fear, Eleanor turned to her husband as she squeezed his hand and touched his arm with her other one. "Fergus we need to stop this and make sure that they leave at once! Please!"

"It won't stop him." Hiccup couldn't fight the rage that shined in his eyes as he th ought about what the things he said implied where Merida was concerned. "I was here to ask you something else as well. You are going to let her find love and marriage in her own time when she is ready now. I know how I feel about her, and I wanted to know if I could stay in Dunbroch after he is dealt with, to see if I could win her heart so to speak. But when it comes to Macintosh, even if they left, they wouldn't stay gone for long and would come for her at some point."

"He is right love. We have to wait this out and wait for Stoic to arrive." He then sighed as he glanced at Hiccup and then to his wife with a sly smile. "What do you say Eleanor? He wants to win her heart and earn her love after this is done. Do you think you could give him that chance with her?"

Turning to the boy who seemed just as angry and raged about what Macintosh wanted to do to her daughter as she was mortified, Eleanor sighed. With a soft smile and remembering the reaction that her daughter had about him the other day, she gave a nod. "I don't see where that is an unreasonable request. You have proven honorable with her up to this point."

"Thank you." Hiccup then sighed as he gave them both a serious look. "Queen Eleanor, I understand your hesitation, even when you first saw Toothless. However, I think, until we know what is going on. Just for an extra safety precaution you should let fire come in the castle and sleep in her room with her." Holding up both hands as her eyes glared at him, Hiccup smiled. "I have my reasons for this. Think about how Fire reacted to Macintosh last week when he was in the stable with her. Fire is already protective over her. The relationship between her and her dragon is no different than a dog that is loyal and would face death do defend its master. But this pet can do more damage to the one after its master."

Her eyes glaring for a moment longer, Eleanor sighed as she dropped her head and her shoulders. "Please tell me that you haven't told this to Merida yet?"

"I haven't." Hiccup sighed as he relaxed and put his hands on his lap. "A friend of mine that is on Berk, her name is Astrid. She and her fiancé Eret both have Deadly Nadders. That is what Fire is. I have seen the levels that they will go too to defend them. She is as safe with that dragon as she is with your husband and her entire army."

"Love."

Looking up at Fergus, she sighed. Her fear of losing her daughter to a fate worse than death right now was overriding her fear of the dragons. "Alright. But only until things are dealt with than it goes right back to the stables."

Standing and pulling their eyes to him, Hiccup smiled. "Thank you My Lady. For that, and for allowing me to stay after this is done with. I will head back to the stables with the dragons now."

Standing up as Hiccup started to turn around, Fergus sighed. "No so fast boy. You are going with me to her room. You got to show me where to tell her that her dragon can sleep. Let's go."

Blinking as he followed after Fergus, he glanced to Eleanor who nodded and waved him on. Giving her a small bow, Hiccup followed him through the castle and up to the tower room that was Merida's. Walking in he let out a snort of a laugh as he looked around.

Turning to give him a half glare, Fergus knew what to do to make sure that the boy knew that he was aware of what was going on between the two, without coming right out and saying it. "What was that laugh for?"

Turning to Fergus, Hiccup had a smile. "Just that with the exception of the bed, this doesn't look like your t yhpcial princess bedroom now does it? At least in the stories we read on Berk, a princess has lavish silks and stuff like that all over her room and is in perfect condition. This is nothing like that. And sort of refreshing. Merida doesn't strike me as the kind to conform to rules just because that is what someone says she should do."

Nodding as he looked around, Fergus crossed his arms. "Aye. It will take someone just like her I think to win her over. I think you might have a chance at that if you can win the games."

Smiling as he figured what Fergus meant, Hiccup sighed. "I hope so." But then he looked around and sighed. "This is a rather small room with all this big stuff in it. Do you think we could slide some of it to one side?"

"I am sure we can. Knowing her dragon can come in here with her for a while, Merida would probably throw it all over the balcony and be done with it." Fergus then set to work with Hiccup to move all her stuff over along one wall up against each other. Leaving a large area on one side, near the balcony that was empty. Some soft straw was then brought in for her to lay on.

X

After spending the better part of the day talking to Teagan and Davina, Merida was actually happy. She told them about what Hiccup told her about how he felt about her. Leaving out the fact that he has kissed her a few times. She didn't need her mother finding out about that one and putting up an even bigger fight when it came to him.

But now she was on her way toward the stable to go and see Fire, and Hiccup if she could before she went to bed. As she reached the door she stopped to see her father standing against it with his arms crossed. "Dad?"

With a big smile, Fergus looked at his little girl. "Before you go and say anything to him, and I will let you in a moment. Go on up to your room. There is a surprise waiting for you there. Go on."

Blinking, Merida let her head fall to the side. "Right now?"

"Right now." Fergus then followed her as she went to her room. Meeting his wife as she opened her door. Though both had to cover their ears when she let out an excited scream to see her dragon in her room.

Rushing over to her, Merida laughed as she almost purred at her and rubbed the side of her face on her. "Really? She can stay in my room?"

Nodding his head, Fergus smiled as he lead his still scared wife into her room. "That's right. I will tell you about it later, but Hiccup had a disturbing conversation with Macintosh after you went to the library. It was his idea, and he was the one who convinced mom."

Turning and running to her mother, Merida hugged her. "Thank you mum!" She then eased out of her arms and smiled as she pulled her now struggling mother toward her. "Come on mom. Make friends with her. Once you do you will see that she isn't as bad as you think she is. Just listen to me. I had a good teacher."

Standing back and watching with a smile, Fergus sighed. His wife was actually petting a dragon, and with a smile on her face. He could see the mother daughter, not queen and princess, moment that was happening. 'Well at least she will be leaving us for a good place. And leaving here on good terms with her mother.'


	23. Chapter 23

Waiting at the door of the castle, Macintosh paced back and forth as he waited to hear the door open. He wasn't going to take any chances and take her today. He already had some men on a bluff that would kill her father, and he would take her and by the time anyone realized something was wrong, she would be his wife and they would be long gone.

But when he heard the door open he looked up and paled when his eyes went wide. The damned dragon was in the castle and following them out! 'Damnit! That thing will be able to kill me and get her away before I could get near her. Damnit!'

Looking over at him as she scratched Fire under her chin, Merida blinked. "What is it? She is mine and I can take her anywhere that I want."

Shaking his head as he moved to walk next to her, but a few feet to the side, Macintosh sighed. "It isn't that My Lady. It is just that, I thought that we were going to fly falcons today with your father. I was hoping you could show me. We don't have falcons back home."

"I can." Rolling her eyes Merida half glared up at him. "Look. Depending on what happens next week, whomever I am forced to marry, they are going to have to put up with the fact that Fire and my Falcon go with me anywhere I go." Smiling as she scratched the dragon's head again she smiled at her. "Isn't that right girl. You, Angus, and Storm."

Giving her a small glare, Macintosh crossed his arms. "What I meant was, I thought doing stuff with your dragon was when you were with Hiccup. Not me or the others."

Laughing, Merida winked. "My dragon can come with me anywhere that I want. Just like your dog can. And today I am going to try and teach Fire and Storm that they can trust each other. That Fire isn't allowed to eat him, and that Storm can work with her. That is something Hiccup isn't sure how to do. So this is all me. Unless you don't want to help me."

Giving her an odd look, Macintosh sighed. "I guess I really don't have a choice." But he knew that with the dragon there the plan was foiled. He didn't have enough men waiting to kill the dragon as well then get her. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a small piece of cloth and tied his hair back. It was his signal to his men that they needed to back off and go back. It wasn't going to happen today.

X

Reaching the field where they fly the falcons, Merida and her dad just got into it. They would fly their falcons while she used treats of chicken to reinforce that she can't chase them to Fire. That was easier for her starting right out. Storm wasn't so sure about the big scary dragon though.

Watching as his daughter seemed to be enjoying herself teaching her falcon and dragon to get along, Fergus looked over to see that once again, just like the week before, Macintosh just sat off to himself. "You know, if you want to have a happy marriage, if you are the one, you may want to at least get to know her lad."

Blinking as he looked over at him, Macintosh just blinked at him. He didn't expect him to say anything, since he didn't say anything last week. He had no reason to get to know her. What he wanted her for had nothing to do with getting along. But right now he sort of had to play like it did.

Taking a deep breath as he got up and walked toward her. Stopping about ten feet as he sighed. "It is hard to do today with the dragon here. I don't trust that beast."

Rolling her eyes, Merida looked over at him with a sigh. "The only time you would have anything to fear from her is if you try to hurt me or dad. Are you going to try and hurt us?" When he shook his head she rolled her eyes. "Then stop acting like such a pansy."

Glaring now, Macintosh walked up to stand next to Merida as he crossed his arms. "I am not a pansy I will have you know."

Laughing Merida once again let her falcon fly as she fed a piece of chicken to Fire. "Then stop acting like one. If you haven't noticed by now, I am not your typical princess. I won't keep me mouth shut on anything. You just got to sort of roll with it with me."

With a sigh as he walked closer, he kept an eye on the beast on the other side of her. "Well then. How long have you been flying falcons?"

Smiling as she caught her falcon Merida laughed. She hated him, if it wasn't for her father and Fire there, she would be terrified of what might happen. But with them there, she knew nothing would happen to her. "When I was really little. I think I was like six or seven. I never wanted to be the typical princess, and while mom always tried to make me, dad would let me do what I wanted."

"I see. Not one for tradition and traditional ways of thinking are you?" Blinking, Macintosh looked over to see her glare in her eyes. "What I was just talking."

"I believe that some traditions should hold true through the years. Even a thousand years from now. But there are some that are crap and I don't like them, and I will voice about it." Turning to her flacon she put his hood on him and sighed as she turned and sat him on his perch. "Like the marriage thing. It's crap. No woman should be forced to marry someone she doesn't know."

"But that is how things are done. The princess of the Kingdom is married to the heir of another clan when she is old enough." Giving her an odd look as she kept her heated glare up at him he crossed his arms. "I am sure that your brother will do the same thing if he has a daughter."

"Don't bet on it. Me brothers aren't thrilled about this either, but they just aren't old enough to do anything." Turning her back on him as she crossed her arms she growled. "Most traditions in this kingdom have women bowing down to their husbands, having kids and that's it. I won't do it."

"Merida….."

Turning back on him with a glare, Merida pointed up into his glaring face. "I will never bow down to you. To MacGuffin, DingWall, or Hiccup. I will never be the wall flower that my mother thinks I should be as princess. Never."

Taking deep breaths, Macintosh had to get his anger in control right now. Once he got his hands on her he would show her what happens when his wife speaks out at him like she thinks she can. Narrowing his eyes, he spoke loud enough only she could hear him. "You think that now. Let's see what happens next week then."

Shivering as she watched him turn and storm off back toward the castle and his clan's tents, Merida closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I think I hit a nerve."

"What was that all about?"

Looking up as her dad came up next to her, Merida sighed. "I told him basically that it was never going to happen. But the way I put it was that I would never bow down to anyone. He then told me 'Let's see what happens next week then.' Dad do you think that…"

Laughing as he patted her head, Fergus started to gather the things for the falcons. "I think by them Stoic will be here with the riders that Hiccup wanted to come. Then Macintosh will be shown exactly what is wrong with him and his kid, and his daughter will be the head of the clan. Come on girl let's get this stuff and head back to the castle."

"Right dad."


	24. Chapter 24

Wide awake and excited for the day, Merida was already down in the kitchen with Fire when her parents came down. Today she got to spend the entire day with Hiccup and the dragons. And if what he said when she saw him in the barn last night, his father might be there today.

"Merida!"

Jumping and turning to see the quizzical looks on her parents faces, Merida smiled a she laughed. "Sorry I was lost in thought. I haven't had a chance to really fly Fire since the last time I spent time with Hiccup. I am really looking forward to flying on her today."

With a sigh, Eleanor just shook her head. She really didn't want her up in the air on the dragon. She still wasn't sure if she could really trust that thing like everyone else seemed to do. But she did have to admit, up in the air with Hiccup she was at least safe from Macintosh and whatever he may or may not want to do to her. "Just be careful."

Smiling, Merida nodded as she ran her hand over Fire's horn on her nose. "I will but you don't have to worry Mum. She won't hurt me, and she won't let anything happen to me either."

"Fergus!"

Everyone jerked up to see Lord Macintosh storming toward them with a few guards running to try and catch up. Fergus stepped around between him and his wife and daughter. "What is the meaning of this? You don't just storm into my castle like you own it."

"I want to know why the hell my son didn't spend the entire day with her yesterday? He was home nearly as soon as he started the day!" Lord Macintosh glared as he crossed his arms. "Who sent him away this time?"

Walking away with Fire between her and Lord Macintosh, Merida sighed as she closed her eyes. "He chose to leave on his own. I told him that I was going to change tradition at some point and that I bow down to no one. He got mad and stormed off on his own. No one told him he had to leave." Then she was gone through the door and headed for the stable.

Turning back to Fergus, Lord Macintosh growled. "If she wouldn't have talked to him like that he would have stayed. You should teach your daughter some respect."

"My daughter respects those who respect her. That is what I taught her Macintosh." Crossing his own arms as he stood tall as Eleanor came up next to him. "Now you show the respect that you claim my daughter doesn't have and get the hell out of my castle and don't just storm in like you live here again. Understood?"

Glaring at him for a moment, Macintosh turned and stormed out of the castle. Glaring up when he heard two roars. 'This is not going to be how it goes. They stopped me from having the princess when we did the games for Eleanor. My son will not be denied!'

X

Landing over the falls again, Merida sighed as she slid down off of Fire. "I have been looking….." But then she gasped and sighed as her eyes fluttered shut and her entire body went limp when Hiccup pulled her into his arms and kissed her. A moment later when he pulled his lips from hers, she smiled as she blushed. "Hiccup…."

Letting her go, Hiccup smiled. "I have been waiting to do that since the game started. I am good for now."

Laughing as he took her hand and they walked on past the falls, Merida sighed as she smiled. "I am not saying anything about that. By the way, do you really think that your dad and your friends are going to be here today?"

"If I know them they will be here before the sun sets. I told dad bluntly what was going on. And who I wanted him to bring, so he will push it along with everyone else to get here as soon as possible." Winking at her as they reached a fallen tree, he sat down and pulled her down to sit next to him. "Trust me."

"I do. So. Your friends. Who are they and what are they like?" Merida had wide eyes as she smiled and turned to face him on the log. "And what kind of dragons do they have?"

Laughing as he kept one hand in hers, Hiccup sighed. "Alright. Well, let's start with Astrid. I grew up with her. You remind me a lot of her in a few things. She is just as stubborn and opinionated as you are." Holding his hand up as she half glared, Hiccup laughed. "That is a good thing. I think the two of you would be fast friends. She has the same kind of dragon you have, a Deadly Nadder that she named Storm Fly."

"Amazing!" Merida looked over at Fire and laughed to see her playing with Toothless like they have known each other for years. Turning back to Hiccup she nodded. "Next."

Laughing, Hiccup looked up at the sky. "Well next will be Eret, her husband. He is new to our group of friends, and new to Berk. But he is a good guy. He likes to think that he can do anything even if he can't. But before he goes too far Astrid usually stops him. He has a Deadly Nadder too, last I heard before I left to come here he hadn't picked a name for him yet."

"So that will be three of us with the same dragon?" When he nodded Merida smiled as she gave a sharp nod. "Do you think that they would show me some things about Fire? Since they have the same dragon and all?"

Laughing Hiccup nodded. "Eret maybe not so much, he is just learning about how to train them too, but Astrid can show you lots of stuff. There is a set of twins that are coming also. The rest of the names are a little odd. Tuffnut and his twin sister Ruffnut."

Blinking for a moment, Merida then snorted as she laughed and covered her mouth with both hands. "Really? Those are not normal names."

Laughing as he took a deep sigh, Hiccup turned and put a foot on the log and rested his arm on it. "Yeah they just get odder. They have a Hideous Zippleback. It is a dragon that has two heads, two necks, and two tails. And each head has its own personality and individual brain. They named the heads Barf and Belch."

Laughing as she gave him an odd look, Merida shook her head. "Yeah, I am good with Fire."

"Just wait." Hiccup held his hand up with a smile. "Snotlout and Fishlegs are the last two. Snotlout has a dragon called a Monstrous Nightmare. Her name is Hookfang, she can light her entire body on fire at will. And Fishlegs has a Gronkle that he named Meatlug. Stormfly, and Meatlug are all female, Barf and Belch, Hookfang, Toothless and Eret's dragons are boys."

Blinking, and looking over at Fire as she laid down with a yawn next to Toothless, Merida turned curious eyes back to Hiccup. "Well I know this is probably going to sound stupid, but I have to ask. What about babies? Are they like dogs and horses and mate whomever is around, or do they mate for life like falcons do?"

"They pick a mate and stay with them. In fact, all the dragons have mates that are still wild dragons except for Toothless and Eret's dragon." Looking over at Toothless as he flopped over on his back and used his front legs to bat at Fire as his tongue fell out of his mouth, Hiccup sighed. "Toothless, so far as we know he is the only one of his kind left. We have never come across another Night Fury. I would love to see what his babies would look like."

"Maybe one day." But before Hiccup could say anything else, they noticed that Toothless jumped up and looked away from there. "What is he doing that for?"

Watching as Toothless smelled the air and then stood up on his back legs as he looked at him, Hiccup smiled. "Come on My Lady, we are going to the sky."

Moving with him as he took her hand, Merida blinked. "What is it? Is it Macintosh?"

Shaking his head as they got on their dragons, Hiccup smiled. "They are here. Ready to meet my dad and friends?"

Blinking then smiling as she gave a sharp nod. "Yes I am."


	25. Chapter 25

Looking around as they flew, Astrid smiled as she watched the scenery fly past them. "Stoic the people of Berk really used to live here?"

"Aye Astrid." Looking down at things that were so familiar to him, Stoic sighed. "That was a long time ago. You, Hiccup and the rest of you kids were not even here yet when we settled in Berk. A year later you all came."

"So why did we leave here?"

Looking over at Fishlegs, Stoic glared as he fisted his hands. "The Macintosh Clan. They did nothing but try and start fights between us and them. The Lord of the Clan is especially deviant and from what Hiccup told me in his letter, his son is just as bad if not worse."

Nodding, Astrid narrowed her eyes. "So what is the plan when we get there?"

"How about you see an exotic Nadder first?"

Everyone jerked their heads up to see Hiccup and a beautiful red head flying over them. Astrid's eyes went huge when she saw the exotic colors of the Deadly Nadder that she was on. "She is so…I want to…"

Laughing Hiccup nodded. "Come on and come with me before you guys go back to the castle." He then waved his arm as he flew on down toward the falls with Merida right with him. Landing he turned as everyone else landed, laughing as Astrid all but rushed Fire. "Excited there Astrid?"

Nodding as she turned a bright smile to Hiccup as she touched her, Astrid laughed. "You knew I would be. I have never seen these colors on one before." She then blinked as she looked at him. "Wait but Stoic said that there were no dragons in this part of the world?"

"We have never seen them before her and Toothless." Merida smiled as Fire turned from Astrid and shoved her nose in her face. "She just showed up one day a couple weeks ago, and Hiccup helped me bond with her. I named her Fire."

Smiling as he crossed his arms, Stoic turned to the girl. "Only one person you could be lass. Merida I presume?"

Blinking as she turned a curious look to the older guy, Merida let her head fall to the side. "How did you….."

Laughing, Stoic smiled. "Only one person could be a pretty as Eleanor, but have the wild red hair and blue eyes of her Fergus. Princess Merida."

Laughing, Merida nodded. "That be me."

Pulling eyes to him, Hiccup cleared his throat as he pointed through. "Merida, my father Stoic, his friend Gobber, that is Astrid and her husband Eret, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnet, but you can call them Ruff and Tuff. Then Snotlout, Lout is about all we call him anymore. And Fishlegs, or Legs. Dragons are Storm Fly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Belf, Barf, Scull Crusher and Grumpy." He then looked at Eret as he crossed his arms. "You ever name him yet?"

"Nope. Astrid did." Looking down at his wife, Eret smiled. "She sat and went through names that went with Storm Fly and he got all happy when she said Thunder Storm. So that's it."

Looking back at Merida, he laughed. "Then that would be Thunder Storm." But turning back to his dad, Hiccup took a deep breath as he crossed his arms. "Well, things are going to most likely hit the fan once Macintosh and his dad know you guys are here. After I had Fergus send you the note telling you everything up until this point, I had a confrontation with the kid."

Looking at him with an odd look, Merida didn't even know about that. "You didn't tell me that one?"

Nodding as he looked at her then to his father, Hiccup sighed. "He plans on kidnapping her at some point. He all but told me himself at the start of this week. Not sure when, but now that you are here, Fergus is going to disband and stop the games and send everyone home. I am thinking that if not soon as he sees you, but then is when he is going to try it."

"I see." Looking toward the castle as he turned to Scull Crusher, Stoic sighed. "Come on Gobber. Leave the kids to hang out here, we are going to go and talk to Fergus."

"Right."

Turning as they started to leave, Merida smiled at Astrid. "Do you think you could show me some things about Fire? Hiccup showed me all he knew how to do, but said that you could show me more."

"Sure no problem. Come on." She then smiled up at Eret as she walked away with Merida, Storm Fly and Fire right behind them, already making friends. Once they were far enough away, Astrid smiled. "So has he told you yet? Or have you told him?"

Blinking as she looked at her, Merida didn't know what she was talking about. "I don't follow?"

Laughing as she half glared at her, Astrid crossed her arms. "Hiccup. I saw how you went right to his side. How he stood close, and kept looking at you."

Laughing as she blushed, Merida put her head down. "He told me last week. And I then told him. We haven't really talked much about what happens next though. I think he wants to see what is going to happen with Macintosh now that you are all here."

"I can understand that. Alright. Deadly Nadder 101 then?" Astrid then smiled at how excited she got.

X

Giving Hiccup a sly look as he walked over to him, Eret elbowed him in the chest. "You sly dog. You got you a real princess didn't you?"

Laughing, Hiccup sighed as he looked back at Merida. "Maybe. Depends on what happens with Macintosh. Not sure after that. Depends on her and her…." But then Hiccup flinched when he heard that same roar! Turning around to look at the tree line as he felt Merida all but fuse herself to his back, Hiccup glared to see Mordu there. "Everyone get in the sky."

Getting on Storm Fly, Astrid glared. "It's coming!"

Knowing she wasn't going to move from him, Hiccup jumped on Toothless as they all went up to the sky. Looking down as he held her on his lap, Hiccup glared at the bear as it stood up and looked right at them. "That is going to be something else that we are going to have to deal with as well."

"But why is he here?" Her eyes closed as she kept her face hidden in Hiccup's chest, Merida was terrified right now. "He has never come near the falls. He was always in the dark woods on the South of the castle. Where the stone circle was that I showed you. He has never been seen up here."

Urging Toothless on as they flew back toward the castle, Hiccup sighed. "We will just go back to the castle and sit in the field where we got Fire at alright. I have a pretty good idea why he has moved."

X

Stepping up to Stoic as he landed, Fergus held his hand out and shook it then pulled his old friend into a big hug. "Stoic. It is good to see you my friend. I trust the trip was good?"

"Good as it could be." He then looked back at the dragons as he sighed. "Eleanor I am sure isn't thrilled with dragons is she?"

Shaking his head Fergus laughed. "Nope. Even less now that Merida has one of her own. But she is starting to come around too it. But no one here will hurt them, they got used to seeing hers and your boy's dragon around. Come on in."

Following him in the castle, Stoic sighed. "So are you going to send…"

"First thing in the morning. I am calling them all in and they are being told to get lost." Stopping in the kitchen he turned to Stoic as he crossed his arms. "DingWall and MacGuffin though are going to help us out with it. They all got daughters Merida's age and they talked them out of it."

"That's good. I flew over Macintosh on the way in so I would be expecting him soon the glare he gave me as he ran from the tent." With a sigh as she crossed his arms, Stoic looked down. "You would have thought, twenty years, kids and everything else that he could let it go."

"I know." But then Fergus smiled as he looked up at Stoic. "Speaking of kids. I have a feeling you are going to go home with an extra one." When he gave him an odd look, Stoic laughed as they all sat down at the table. "Yer boy came to me at the start of the week and asked if after this whole mess is gone, if he can stay and try to make her fall in love with him since he was her already. I see it in me daughter's eyes, she is him already."

"I see. The heir of an island and the princess of the land. I think that would be great." Stoic laughed along with Fergus. "Where is Eleanor anyway?"

Shaking his head, Fergus sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "She has woke up sick this morning and is still in bed as far as I know. The stress with everything going on…"

"What in the flying hell are you doing here Stoic!" Storming in the room, Macintosh slammed his hands down on the table as he met Stoic's dark green eyes with his brown eyes. "It's bad enough you sent that runt of a kid why the hell are you here?"


	26. Chapter 26

On their feet now, both Fergus and Stoic glared at Macintosh. His eyes narrowing, Fergus took a step toward him. "I told you the last time you thought you could just barge in my castle would be the last. Don't think that this is going to just be let go on a second time."

Taking a deep breath as he kept his glare on the tiny man now, Stoic didn't even flinch. "I sent my son here as per the rules of the Kingdom. I am after all part of the Kingndom. You agreed to that when my family and those that wanted to left with me all those years ago. If you didn't want me to be involved in something like this, then you shouldn't have agreed to it Macintosh."

Again slamming his hands on the table, Macintosh turned to Stoic and narrowed his eyes. "Had I known that you would have used that runt of a kid of yours to do something like this then I wouldn't have!"

Stepping closer to him, Stoic uncrossed his arms and fisted one hand at his side while the other reached out and snatched him by the clothes. "What was that you said about my boy? Don't let his size fool you Macintosh. That boy is stronger than he looks and smater than your entire clan put together."

His eyes still hard, Macintosh also had had to fight not to start shaking. The last time he was in the same place as the two of them, neither were as big as they are right now. And he saw the rage in Stoic's green eyes. "We will see about that when the next game starts Stoic."

Stepping back as he took a deep breath, Macintosh closed his eyes. "Either way it goes. After being gone for so long and not even a visit, you should have never been back here with him. And I have to think that Fergus let you know what was going on. Or you would have never known that he had a daughter. Let alone that she was of age and ready to marry."

"How I found out doesn't matter, all you need to know is that I did find out and we are here and not going anywhere." With a sly smile, Stoic crossed his arms. "And I hear that my boy has won two of the four games, and yours hasn't won any of them at all. Sounds to me like you are dead in the water anyway. Unless MacGuffin wins the next game to tie it up and push it one more week between him and Hiccup, your boy can't win anyway."

His eyes narrowing as he put his hands back on the table, Macintosh looked at Stoic as he started to shake from the pure rage that he felt. "Shut your damn mouth. Mark my words Stoic. Fergus. There will be no other husband for her except for my son. Just wait and see."

But the sudden growl behind him made him flinch as he turned and goes ghostly white when he was face to face with a huge glaring dragon. Bigger than the two that were there already! "What the hell?"

Walking around the table, Stoic placed a hand on Skullcrusher. "Easy boy." He then turned back to Macintosh as he glared and reached out grabbing his clothes and jerked him closer to him. "Remember. I wasn't scared of you then. I am not scared of you now. And my boy is not scared of yours at all. Watch your step, or it will be the last ones that you will ever take."

Though he was terrified, and the shaking now was no longer from rage but from fear, Macintosh still glared back at Stoic. "I don't give a damn about whether you are scared of me or not Stoic. And you know nothing about my boy and what he is capable of."

But then Macintosh's eyes go wide as he flinches and freezes. His head turning to the right to look behind him when he feels a cold blade on the left of his neck. Seeing the menacing look in Fergus's eyes he felt a cold shiver run through his body.

His eyes hard and narrow as he glared down into Macintosh's eyes, Fergus held a blade to his neck as he stood frozen. "Let me get one thing clear to you Macintosh. We have had many years of peace between the clans. But you threaten anything about my daughter one more time and I swear I am taking your head off and peace be damned."

Taking deep breaths as he waited to see what was going to happen, Macintosh didn't say another word. Once Fergus moved the blade and Stoic let him go he stood tall as he closed his eyes. He knew he said too much right now. But they had no clue what their plans really were on how to get the princess, so that didn't bother him.

"Whatever to both of you." Storming toward the door Macintosh let out a long sigh. "This should be for the Kingdom and the clans that live inside of it. Not moved to some barren wasteland."

Once he was out the door, Fergus glared as he gripped the sword in his hand with all that he had. "After that I am tempted to not keep the promise I made to his girl and kill him. I will kill him if anything happens to Merida."

"I understand that. I never had any other kids but Hiccup, but if someone hurt him I would still be out for blood." Stoic thought for a moment then smiled as he gave Skullcrusher a scratch. "I actually have a really good idea on how to keep her safe and out of the….."

"I thought about that too, but it wouldn't work Stoic." Sitting back down as he dropped the sword, Fergus groaned. "Me girl is too much like I am and it doesn't do anything for me really. She will refuse to leave and will probably be there on the front lines."

Sitting back down with his friend, Stoic shook his head. "Does she know how to fight?"

"Hand to hand no. But the girl can ride a horse, she knows how to use a bow and arrow better than anyone I have ever known. If she stayed either out of their arrow reach in the sky, or off the front lines she could do it that way." Dropping his head to the table, Fergus groaned. "But that girl is too damned stubborn and won't do a thing I tell her to do I know it."

Laughing as he relaxed now too, Stoic shook his head. "I understand that one all too well Fergus. Trust me, Hiccup and Merida are going to be just fine. They both it would seem have a stubborn streak that is bigger than anyone else."

Shaking his head as he sat up, Fergus smiled. "And causes us a lot of trouble and worry over it." Then joined Stoic and Gobber in laughing.

X

"Are you absolutely sure?" Her eyes wide, Eleanor could only look at her. "There is no mistake?"

Shaking her head, the midwife smiled at her. "I am sure and there is no mistake. Even with the stress you have been over with the Princess's betrothal games, a woman's body has a way of protecting her children."

Sitting there as she looked down at her stomach, Eleanor was happy about it, but it couldn't have come at a worse time for her and she knew it. But that did change a lot of things. "Thank you very much you may go. Please send Maudee in as you go."

"I will. Good day My Lady and congratulations." The midwife then turned and left.

Looking up as Maudee rushed in the room with a worried look, Eleanor smiled as she sighed. "I am fine, but for today at least, I don't think I am going to leave this room. Will you have some food brought up for me? And tell Fergus to come here I need to talk to him."

"Right away My Lady." Maudee then bowed and rushed from the room.

Slipping out of bed, Eleanor went to the window and couldn't stop her smile seeing how happy Merida looked, sitting there in the field by Hiccup. She knew from the way they looked at each other, that she was going to be losing her to a totally different place that would make it hard for her to see her. But she would be happy and protected. Turning from the window she smiled as she looked down at her stomach and placed her hands on it again. "If you are a girl, I will at least know where not to go wrong with you. I just hope that I can make it up to Merida as time goes as well."

"Eleanor?"

Looking up to see Fergus walking in their room she smiled as she sat on the bed. "Sit down dear. We have something we need to talk about."

X

A/N: This story will be updated for the last time on September 18, it will be officially complete then.


	27. Chapter 27

By that night, Hiccup found himself sitting in the barn with everyone else and their dragons. But he himself was going over his weapons. Including his newest one that he hoped he wouldn't have to use, but was sure that he probably would. But he would do what he had to do to keep her safe.

"Hiccup do you really think that it is going to be that big of a fight?"

Looking over at Astrid, Hiccup sighed then slid his arm in the sleeve of his weapon and sighed. "I do. But for the most part, the men that are in Macintosh's army will be held at bay by the other three clans. But it is Macintosh and his kid that worry me. They would have already gotten their hands on her if not for the fact that I heard their plan that first night that I was here. The day she was supposed to spend the day with the kid, he was on his horse and lied to her telling her that Fire was hurt and stuck in a sticker bush. If she would have gotten on the horse with him, he had every intention on trying it then."

His arms crossed as he stood just behind his wife, Eret sighed. "So then what you are saying is that some of us need to be with your dad to help with the men, while you and the rest of us stay with her when it happens?"

"Basically. However, we don't know how long it is going to take for him to get the nerve to come back up. Dad and Fergus told me that Macintosh was already mad and making threats." Looking over at the empty stall where Fire was, Hiccup smiled. "But she has fire with her in her room now so that is a plus. He wouldn't be able to get past her without everyone knowing it."

"That's true. She seems to really like her too. I am shocked that she took to her that fast." Smiling as she looked up at Eret, Astrid laughed. "I mean it did take a few months and Stormfly's help to get Thunder Storm to like you."

At the sound of Eret's growl, Hiccup laughed as he leaned back against the wall of the barn. "This is true, but you have to remember that Toothless is an Alpha now and he was here. That and when she walked toward her she had more stars in her eyes than anyone I know of."

Turning back to Hiccup, Astrid sighed. "What about when the fight happens Hiccup? Yes she flies on a dragon, but she is still a princess. I don't know if she would know how to fight if it came down to it."

"Hand to hand no she wouldn't be able to do that." Hiccup sighed as he looked down at his lap. "But she can shoot a bow and arrow better than anyone on Berk. The first game that we did was archery, and her rules were simple. The one who could get closest to the arrow she shot, would win. She never stopped and shot four perfect bulls eyes."

"You are the best archer on Berk Hiccup. Are you saying that she is better than you?"

Looking over at Ruffnut, Hiccup nodded. "Very much so. She has been shooting bows and arrows since she was four years old. I didn't start until I was twelve." But then he sighed as he closed his eyes. "But I got an idea when it happens to keep her happy and her mom from freaking out on everyone. I was going to pair her with you Astrid, have her ride on the back of Stormfly with you, with Fire following and helping Storm Fly. With her skill in archery, she could help with that. Since you know how to evade better than she does at the moment."

"I think that we can do that." Smiling as she gave a nod, Astrid sighed as Eret sat down behind her, putting a leg on each side of her. "And Eret as well, three nadders, two trained riders and an expert archer. We can do that."

Stepping closer to Hiccup, Fishlegs pointed to his arm with wide eyes. "What is that Hiccup? I love it when you think of something new to use. What is that one?"

Lifting his arm, Hiccup smiled as he sighed. "This is something I started to work on after that first day with Merida. For the most part here they fight just like us. However, where most of our fighting was long range with dragons, their fighting has been close hand to hand combat with either each other, or invaders from the lands around them. They train in it every day. I see it when I fly Toothless when I am not with her. I know I am by no means weak, but I don't have the hand to hand experience that they do. This is going to help me with that."

Blinking at how serious he was, Astrid was now leaning back against Eret. "What does it do? And that looks like it has dragon scales on it from Fire."

"It does. The frame of it is made from some of her tale spikes. Using one of them, I hollowed several of them out and put in triggers. Each one gives me a different blade. Being made out of her spikes, it is hard enough that I can also use it as a shield and not have to tote around the Gronkle shield either." Pulling his hand out of it, Hiccup held up the end of it to Fishless. "That there has several levers on it for each of the hollowed out spikes to turn it on the strap and drop another out into my hand."

Taking the weapon, Fishlegs couldn't have been more excited. "Do you think when all this is done and you come home I could study it and document it all in my book? You know like I did your sword and the canisters that you use for the Zipple back gas."

Taking it back as he handed it to him, Hiccup laughed with a nod. "Sure Fishlegs." But then he sighed as he sat it next to him and moved to lean on Toothless. "Now you guys are here, Stoic is going to gather everyone at dawn to tell everyone that the games are over, no one won and everyone goes home." When they all kind of drifted off to their own places to sleep, Hiccup sighed as he looked through the window that he listened under that first night. 'And it will only be a couple of days from now when he is going to make his move. I know it. And I will be ready for him. He won't get his hands on her.'

X

"What!?" Her eyes nearly bulging out of her head, Merida just stood there and looked at her mother as she sat in bed with her father standing at her side. "You are really going to have another baby?"

Laughing as she smiled, Eleanor patted the bed next to her and smiled as Merida not only came to the bed, but hugged her. "That's right. You are going to be a big sister for a fourth time." She then rolled her eyes and dropped her head. "I just hope that it is one this time and not three. Or I just know they will end up like your brothers."

Laughing as she sat on the bed with her mother, Merida smiled. "I hope it is a girl. I wanted sisters when I got the boys. Now I really want a sister." Seeing the mix of worry and regret flash in her moms eyes, Merida laughed. "I am not going to get jealous mum. I promise. If nothing else, I paved the way for my sister to be herself. I love you mum that has never changed. I wished growing up that I got more time and had more freedom to just be me. But I don't hate you. I will never hate you."

Tears filling her eyes, Eleanor leaned in and hugged her daughter and smiled as she wrapped her arms around her. There was just one more thing that they had to tell her tonight. And though she was sad about it, she hoped that with the two stipulations to it all, that it would make her daughter happy as well.

Easing out of her arms, Eleanor leaned back on the bed and smiled as Fergus took her hand and held it. A glance up at him and she sighed. Turning back to Merida she smiled. "I am going to tell you something Merida. Something that I hope you will like. But there is a catch to it as well."

"A catch?" Blinking Merida let her head fall to the side as she gave her mother a confused face. "What are you talking about?"

"I see it in your eyes whenever Hiccup comes up. And when you are around him. You are in love with him aren't you Merida?" When her face blushed and she flinched, Eleanor laughed and caused her to give her a shocked look. "I hated the fact that he was here when he first got here. I was bent on tradition. But however, it is thanks to him we know what Macintosh wants to do. It is thanks to him, that you are as happy as you are. It's alright Merida."

Smiling as she relaxed, but her face still red, Merida nodded her head as she looked down. "I am mum. So much. I didn't think I could love someone as much as I love him as fast as I have fallen for him."

"And the boy loves you to Merida." When her shocked eyes jerked to him, Fergus laughed as he nodded. "The first day that you were in the library with Young MacGuffin and the girls. He came to us and told us what happened with Young Macintosh. He then asked if he could stay after they were dealt with and see if he could make you fall in love with him. Your mother agreed to that. He said he already knew he was and wanted to make sure you were."

Her eyes instantly spilling tears, Merida's blue eyes shot back to her mother as she started to shake. "You really said that was okay mum? Like when this is over you won't be angry with me if we are ma…"

"Married? No." Shaking her head, Eleanor sighed as she leaned it over on her husband's shoulder when he sat down next to her. "I see how happy you are with him. That was all I ever truly wanted for you. I had hoped that you would have found love after marriage like I did with your father. However, you did find love, it just didn't happen the way that I thought it would. But I will only let this happen and not fight it, if you agree to two things for me."

Worried again, Merida hoped that she didn't say that she had to live there still. She really wanted to go with Hiccup and live in a world with dragons and Fire. She wanted to be her own person, on her own. "What are they?"

"The first is that you are back home in six month time. I want my eldest child here when I have my youngest." When she smiled and nodded in agreement, Eleanor then took a deep breath. "As much as I hate the idea of it. And would love for your first child to be born here in the castle. I know with Hiccup it won't be. But, I will be there when you have your baby. You have to let me know when you are pregnant. Soon as you find out so that I can be there. Alright?"

Lunging in her mother's arms, Merida laughed. "I promise on both mum! Thank you so much. I love you."

Smiling as she hugged her daughter back, Eleanor was fighting her own tears. "I love you too Merida. More than anything."

Watching this touching moment with his wife and first child, Fergus couldn't be more proud of his family. And he for one couldn't wait to see if he has another daughter. And he was also wondering how much older than their niece or nephew his youngest was really going to be.


	28. Chapter 28

Standing side by side with Stoic, Hiccup standing side by side with Merida, a girl named Astrid on her other side. The boys and Eleanor were hidden away in the castle. They didn't think that they were going to start the fight right then. But just in case he was not taking chances with his family.

And down before him were Macintosh, DingWall, MacGuffin and their kids. DingWall and MacGuffin knew to play like they were angry as well. Just to see what Macintosh was going to do. Finally, Fergus took a deep breath as he tried to relax. "In light of new information brought to me. And a long talk with Princess Merida. Eleanor and I have decided that we are calling off the games. You can all go home."

Pointing right to Stoic, feeling confident that he had the aid of the other clans like they planned that first night, Macintosh didn't hide his glare or the rage in his eyes. "I blame you Stoic! You and that kid of yours! Don't think none of us noticed that he is right next to her right now. This is all just to get us out of the way so that you two can marry them off soon as we are gone!"

"You daft old fool!" Crossing his arms Stoic sighed as he closed his eyes. "Even if I wanted to do that, you clearly don't know Hiccup. He wouldn't do it if he didn't really love her. You are as stupid as you were back then."

Turning to Merida, Fergus sighed. "Go on to your mother now girl. We have some issues that we are going to have to work through at the moment and I don't want you here."

"Right." Turning and walking past the other Lords, Merida had her eyes closed. She knew that they wouldn't touch her. She was just glad that after this, she would be able to tell Hiccup what her parents said, and she could be herself no matter what or who she was with.

"No way in hell am I going to be good with this!"

Spinning and putting Merida behind him, Hiccup just gasped to see that Macintosh had his arm around Astrid's neck with a knife to it. Blinking he just stood there. "Don't think that is going to do you any good there. All it is going to do is end in you getting hurt."

"Right by who? You? One of them?" Young Macintosh glared as he looked up to Stoic and Fergus. "Unless you want her blood on your hands you better just marry me and the princess right now. Or I will slit her throat. I refuse to lose to anyone!"

But when the laughter erupted from Stoic, Hiccup and the rest of them that had dragons, Young Macintosh just looked around and glared even harder. "I am not playing games here! I will kill her!"

Standing tall, having full complete faith in his wife, Eret sighed as he crossed his arms and moved to stand a few feet before them. "First off little man. My wife can take care of herself. You don't know a thing about her other than she is a girl and for that, she is going to make you feel pain. And second, if you were to happen to hurt her, you wouldn't live through me when I got ahold of you."

Glaring up into this big guys eyes, Young Macintosh didn't move. "I don't give a damn what kind of empty threat you make. No woman can be strong. Women are weak no matter what. Some have a temper that can be tamed with a few beatings. End of story. Now….." But then he gasped when he felt a hand on the wrist that he held his knife with. Looking down his eyes went wide as the girl he was holding forced it away from her neck. "What the hell?"

Once his hand was far enough away, Astrid kicked back and tripped him up, flipping him over her head and slamming him on the ground as her husband moved and put himself between her and his father and the men he had there stopping them. Twisting his arm making him howl in pain, she flipped him to his stomach and stomped in his back. "Where I come from the women are just as strong if not stronger than the men. Remember because next time I break your neck."

Once she stepped off of him, she moved to stand by Merida and Hiccup, Merida of whom was still dumbfounded, she smiled as her husband move to her side and the jerk's dad moved to help him up.

With a glare back at everyone, Young Macintosh was breathing hard. He and his father had hoped that it would work, but it didn't so it was plan b now. Landing his glare on the now once again nervous Merida, he then flipped them to Fergus. "Fine then. Do what the hell you want with her. I only wanted her to show that I could have her and that the Macintosh Clan was better than yours you bastard." He then turned and stormed out.

Giving Fergus a last lingering glare, Macintosh followed his son. Everything was laid in place the last two days. They would be back, very soon and Merida was going to go with them. Once his son was married to her, and they spent their first night together, there would be no breaking it. It would be set. "You can count us out of the peace act Fergus. This is wrong and you know it. Hiccup should have never been here in the first place." Turning to the other clans, Macintosh sighed as he turned and stormed out after his son. "Come on. If the two of you are smart, you wouldn't be peaceful with him anymore either."

Once they were gone, Fergus sighed as he sat on his throne. "Now it is just waiting to see when Macintosh is going to come back."

Nodding, Hiccup sighed as he kept his eyes on the door. But feeling the shaky hand on his arm he sighed as he smiled down at her. "Wanna fly?" When she gave him an odd look, Hiccup laughed. "Come on. It will help. I promise." He then took her hand and lead her out the side door, the dragons following and leaving everyone else watching.

Turning to Stoic, Fergus sighed. "You sure you ready for two stubborn kids like that in one place? I tried to talk her into staying with her mum to help protect her with her being pregnant again and she wouldn't even talk about it. She wasn't going to sit back and wait to see what happened."

Laughing, Stoic gave a gesture toward the rest of the kids that were there glaring at him. "Trust me I know stubborn. They are just like they are." But then seeing the looks on their faces, Stoic laughed. "Don't tell me that the lot of you didn't see it yesterday when he would look at her and she would look at him. We are bringing a princess home with us."

"Yeah I figured that one." Laughing when her husband only looked at her, Astrid sighed. "When I talked to her I know one of you asked him about what was going on. Geesh. Come on, I wanna fly around and see what we can do with the dragons."

Once they were all gone, Fergus gave his friend a worried look. "I know that we are going to take care of this. I just really hope that Merida doesn't get hurt in the process."

"Don't worry about that one Fergus. Hiccup won't let that happen. Even if he has to lose another part of his body, that won't happen." Smiling as he crossed his arms, Stoic sighed. "Come on. Let's go tell your wife what happened. With Hiccup having her in the air I am sure she is wondering by now."

"Right."

X

Once in the air on Fire, Merida sighed as she smiled and closed her eyes letting the wind blow her hair back. He was right. It did help to get up in the air on a dragon right now. "How did you know this would help?"

Laughing as he looked over at her, Hiccup sighed. "Well, some family history on my side. A dragon took my mom when I was a baby and we thought that she was dead for seventeen years. Three years ago, a guy named Drago wanted to take all the dragons and in the process of trying to find him, found mom. It all worked out and she is on Berk again now, but that was a lot of stress. Once I got Toothless, the higher in the sky I could get, the more I felt that stress just melt away and felt free."

"I can see that actuall." Smiling as he winked at her, Merida blushed as she looked up at the clouds. "How long do you think that it will take them to try something?"

"Slide off." Looking to the side, Merida blinked when she didn't see Hiccup. "Hiccup?"

Laughing as he flew right under her, Hiccup smiled up at her. "Down here. Slide off."

With a smile, Merida nodded and flipped her leg to the other side of Fire and slid off, giggling when she landed in his arms. "Okay what was the reason for….." But then she gasped when his hand was on her face and he kissed her. Her eyes fluttering closed, Merida sighed as she melted in his arms.

After a moment when he pulled his face from hers, Hiccup smiled. "I don't know when he is going to come but I know he won't touch you. But. There is one thing we need to do soon as we get back before he even has time to leave, let alone get back."

"What's that?" Putting her hands on his chest as he held her around her waist, Merida knew she was blushing. Normally she would be the outspoken, stubborn, fight back princess that the kingdom knew. But whenever he kissed her like that, it was like she was someone else.

"I am going to talk to your parents." Smiling as her hair flew around in her face, Hiccup pushed it out of the way and smiled into her eyes. "If you are willing, by the time they make their move, you will be my wife. Are you?"

X

A/N: This is going to go on a little further than I thought that it was going to go. So this is not the end. Yet. Next update it will sadly be the end of a run though.


	29. Chapter 29

"So soon? Merida are you sure?" Her eyes wide, Eleanor was nearly pleading with her daughter at the moment. She didn't have the strength right now to fight with her on it. She expected that it would happen before they left, but not nearly the day after Stoic got there.

"I am sure mum." Moving from Hiccup's side, Merida went and sat next to her mother as she smiled and took her hand. "Mum it isn't like they are going to hang around and visit for a year after everything happens. They will be leaving soon after. So we are only delaying it at best a week and a half if we wait. It still isn't going to be a long enough wait for you then."

Seeing his wife's look, Fergus smiled as he stepped up behind his daughter. "It's alright love. Doing it now, she can still wear the dress that you have had made for her since she was a baby. If you wait then she may not have time to do it."

Looking back and forth between her parents, Merida blinked then gave her mother a curious look. "What dress?"

With a sigh, seeing that they were indeed right and wanting to see her in the dress, Eleanor moved for the edge of the bed. "Hiccup get out of here. You will not be seeing this until she is in it." Letting her daughter help her to stand, Eleanor was pleased that he put up no fight on this. "To the big closet dear."

Once inside she dropped to her knees and pulled a small wooden box from under a heap of blankets. "The day you were born, as your father announced that a princess had been born, I was already picturing this in my head. I did not finish it until last year because I wanted my daughter's wedding day to be as perfect as mine was."

Standing again she held the box and went back out to the bed and opened it. "You have always had fine and soft dresses Merida. But this, while you will only wear it once, I wanted to be the best. The highest quality silks went into this. I sewed every stitch and every border."

Watching with wide eyes as her mother peeled away several layers of soft cloth that laid on a bed of soft hay, Merida's eyes went wide when she finally saw the snow white dress as her mother lifted it. It fit much like the dress she had on, but there were no shoulders. There was an embellished belt that had their crest all over it bound about the waist. Along the edges of the sleeves and bottom of the dress were swirls of sky and dark blue. And then the one thing that really made it pop was the delicate red swirls that were around the top of the dress. "Mum its beautiful."

Smiling as Merida took it and moved to stand before the mirror with it, Eleanor smiled as Fergus moved to her side. "I am glad that you like it. I wanted something that came from my family. That is the swirls of light blue and dark blue. Every girl in my family had them on their dress when they married. Your father's family is the belt that had been handed down from mother to daughter each generation for their wedding. Your father never had a sister, so it was given to him the day we married for his daughter."

Turning her head to look at her mother, Merida blinked again. "The red along the top?"

"Something to make it you. The first thing everyone noticed about you were those fire red locks you got from your father." Smiling brightly Eleanor sighed. "Tomorrow it is then. Only if you agree to stay here and spend some real time with me while everyone else works on getting everything ready for it."

Gently laying the dress on the bed, Merida nodded as she flew into her mother's arms. "Thank you Mum! I promise!"

Laughing, Stoic nodded. "Well now that is settled. I will let Hiccup know that he will see you tomorrow morning." He then lead the way out of the room and left mother and daughter to sit and spend time with each other. After all, once they dealt with Macintosh, then she would be leaving to live on Berk.

X

"Did you hear it? Oh it is so joyous."

"What are you talking about?"

"The princess! She has chosen on her own to marry one of the suitors. Hiccup. The one that flies on the black dragon."

"Oh thank goodness. She always seemed happy when we would see her with him."

"The other clans had something about them that didn't seem to fit our spitfire of a princess."

"Indeed. When is it going to happen?"

"Tomorrow. Everyone in the castle is in a hurry to get things done for it. I do hope that they let us watch it as well."

"Right. Princess Merida is very fond of us though, I am sure that the people will be able to watch her marry. It is exciting!"

X

With his dark eyes in a glare, Clyde stood in the shadows between two buildings as he waited and listened for what was going on. He knew that his Lord wouldn't like what was going to happen tomorrow. But he knew it wouldn't change what they needed to do.

Rushing through the backways and shadows, Clyde eventually found his way out of the city and to his horse and flew across the countryside. It would be two days before he reached his Lord, but this was something that they needed to know.

X

The day seemed to go by pretty fast for Hiccup. They didn't fuss over what he needed to wear for the wedding. Which was good because he wouldn't feel too comfortable in anything but what he was in at the moment. But he would do what he needed to do so that he could marry her tomorrow. But then he was going to change things some. Soon as they ceremony was over, Astrid, Eret and the others were going to go out and search to see signs of the Macintosh fleet and where they went too. Then they would take the fight to them. He was going to take no chances where Merida was concerned ever.

"You know you are going to have to do another one at Berk too right son?"

Looking up from where he sat working on a new saddle for Fire, Hiccup saw his dad walking in with a smile. "Yeah I know. Mom will want one so she can see me get married. I figured that one already."

Sitting down next to his son, Fergus gave him an odd look as he sighed. "Son I understand the getting married tomorrow. However not knowing where he is you need to keep…."

"We are only doing the married part dad." Keeping his eyes on the new saddle that he was engraving with her family crest, Hiccup took a deep breath. "Everything else is going to come after we get back home to Berk. We already talked about that. The only thing that is going to be different tomorrow night verses tonight is I will be in her room with her but that's it."

Pride filling him as he watched his son work, Stoic took a deep breath. He was early and small when he was born. He wasn't as buff as some of the other people of Berk. But he was by far the strongest, smartest and most honorable one that ever came from Berk.

But then he sighed. "About Macintosh."

"I am not going to sit around and wait for him to show up. It could take days, it could take weeks, or even months. I won't just sit and wait and wonder. He may be blowing smoke as well. I am going to go to him and do what needs to be done. I won't leave him to be a ghost in the shadows for her."

"That's a good idea." Standing as he stretched, Stoic headed back for the door. "I am going to go and let Fergus know what is going on. Don't stay up too late son. You have a wedding to be in tomorrow."

"I know dad." Shaking his head as he smiled, Hiccup took a deep breath. "I wouldn't miss that for anything."


	30. Chapter 30

The next day was a whirl of activity and tears flowing. Both Merida and Hiccup were up early that day. It didn't take Hiccup near as long to get ready for this day as it did Merida. The only little dispute that she had with her mother and that didn't last too long was about her hair. Her mother wanted to tame it down and hide it, but she wanted it free and just like it was for her. In the end her hair was left to hang in its usual wild mess. Something that Hiccup was quiet happy about.

By that afternoon, Hiccup was finally able to see Merida in her wedding dress. He knew that they had another wedding to do, and she would probably wear the same dress when they got to Berk. The village and his mother would want to see him getting married. His first reaction to seeing her in the dress that her mother made was one of shock. She was stunning in everything that she had on up to that point. But this dress really accent all of her body and in many ways was a contrast to her hair and eyes and that just made her more beautiful to him.

The ceremony went by slow it seemed like to the both of them. But now it was over, and they stood to the side of the reception party talking to Eret and Astrid. But while he was talking about good things, and Astrid and Merida were all about Storm Fly and Fire. He couldn't get the thought of Macintosh coming back to try and get her out of his head. He hated violence but he had every intention on killing him if he tried. He didn't care what his sister said about anything.

"Hiccup!"

Blinking as he looked down at Merida, Hiccup smiled. "Sorry. Lost in thought."

Giving him a questioning look, Merida blinked. "What were you thinking so hard about?"

"Nothing that important. I just zone out at times." Hiccup laughed as he pointed to Astrid. "Just ask her she can vouch for me."

Rolling her eyes Astrid nodded. "Whether it is about dragons, building something, inventing something or what the shape of a cloud is, he does do that. Just smack him and he snaps right back to reality. His mother does that all the time."

Laughing as she sighed, Merida looked down at her dress and sighed. "Hiccup told me earlier after the ceremony was done that I get to wear this again in Berk. That is mother will want to see this."

Nodding Astrid laughed. "The entire village will want to see this." She then sighed as she took a deep breath and glanced over to her mother. "And your mom won't be too thrilled about the idea, but the long dresses like that unless you are getting married is not the best idea. Especially for working around the village." Reaching out and taking her hand, Astrid headed for the door that she came in from. "We are going to give you a different outfit now and fold up that dress and put it away."

Nodding Merida went with Astrid with a bright smile. "Sounds good to me. I haven't ever wore anything but a floor length dress in my life."

Going through the door, Astrid laughed. "Well you are going to love the freedom too. Plus this way flying won't show off everything you got to the whole village."

Nodding as she lifted the bottom of her dress, Merida lead the way up the stairs toward her room. "I know. Hiccup already told me. Mum is not going to like it no. But I am good with it."

"That's all that matters." Once they were in her room though, knowing the threat of Macintosh and knowing that they really don't know where they are, Astrid went to the window and gave a shrill whistle and brought Storm Fly to her. "There. You want to call Fire in? Can't have too many dragons up here right."

Nodding Merida went to the balcony and did the same thing, pulling Fire up to the room. Stepping back as she ran her hand over her face, Merida laughed. "I still can't believe that I have a dragon."

Running her hand over Storm Fly, Astrid laughed as she smiled at her. "Yes having a dragon is a wonderful thing. And they will stop at nothing to keep you safe either. Even if it is against Hiccup, she won't let anything happen to you. Not that you have anything to fear on that one anyway."

"I know." Pulling the drape, Merida let Astrid help her and she was quickly out of the dress and in a robe. Folding it she looked up as Astrid pulled clothes out of her travel bag. "Yours?"

Nodding as she laughed, Astrid smiled at her. "Of course. We are about the same size. My clothes should fit you just fine, if not be a little loose on you."

Taking the outfit, Merida looked it over as she laid it out on the bed. She loved it! And she knew that her mother was going to have a fit when she saw it. At least until she was told why she was going to wear that and some others like it. Then she dropped her head with a groan. "Show me how to put these on?"

Laughing, Astrid nodded. "Sure."

X

Once they were through the door, Eret crossed his arms as he turned to Hiccup. "You were thinking about Macintosh weren't you?"

Nodding Hiccup sighed as he crossed his own arms. "Tomorrow afternoon we head out and look for him and take this fight to him and get it done and over with. Then we can go home. Though I am sure I will be back here at least once a year."

Laughing as he shook his head, Eret just smiled. "That won't be so bad. A break from your duties as chief would be welcome wouldn't it?"

Groaning as he glared up at him, Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Don't talk about that. I know that I gotta do it at some point. I am just hoping that my dad will at least let Merida and I have time to settle into the village and how it works before he does that."

"You never know." Hearing the door again, and then a horrified gasp, Hiccup looked up and smiled as his eyes went wide. She was dressed in an outfit similar to Astrid, though hers were a different color. He could see a change that she made, and no doubt from Eleanor's gasp was to try and appease her mother. As she reached him he nodded. "I approve."

Laughing as she welcomed his arm around her waist, Merida nodded. "Good. It feels odd wearing this but I know that….."

"What are you wearing Merida?"

Turning to her mother as she stayed next to Hiccup and his hand stayed around her waist, Merida held her hands up to her mother. "Don't freak out mum. I am not going to be living in a castle with servants and all that like I do here when I get to Berk. I am going to have to work alongside Hiccup and I am okay with that. But when I am flying, this is the only outfit that I can wear."

Shaking her head, Eleanor sighed. "You have worn a dress each time you have flown here. You can….."

"Not on Berk." Hiccup sighed as she jerked her head up to him, with a smile and a sigh, he turned and had both arms around her waist. "Here, when we fly, the only thing looking up at us are the animals that live here. I kept her away from the crowds for a reason. In the dresses that she has worn, anyone could look up and see…"

Shaking her head as she took a deep breath and held her hands up, Eleanor dropped her own. He had a point that she couldn't argue with. That was something that now only Hiccup and a midwife should ever see. "Alright that's enough." Turning to Merida she sighed. "Just promise me that if you aren't flying you will wear your dresses?"

"I can promise that much mom." Merida nodded and smiled as her mother relaxed. She had no intention of it, but she wasn't going to tell her mother that one. She would never hear the end of that isn't how a princess is supposed to act or dress.

X

A few more hours of party, and then it was time to stop. While everyone else started to clean up, Merida pulled Hiccup along with her up toward her room. This would be their first night together, and she was actually a little nervous about it. Reaching her room she sighed as she looked around. "Isn't much like your typical princess room is it?"

Laughing as he watched Fire and Toothless come in and both curl up on the stone together instantly. Turning to his wife, Hiccup sighed as he pulled her in his arms. Without a word he lifted her face and kissed her. Gripping her tighter around her waist when she melted against him. After a moment he pulled his mouth from hers and smiled into her eyes. "This is not the first time I have been in your room. I helped your dad get it set up for Fire."

"Really?" Merida then flushed red when all he did was look at her and smile. Dropping her face she took a deep breath. "I still can't believe how fast we fell in love with each other. I wouldn't go back and change it though. Mum's whole plan was to have me married in three weeks time. It worked, I am married." She then smiled up into his dark green eyes. "But at least I did get to pick who I married in the end."

"Agreed." Hiccup then lifted her in his arms and walked toward her bed. Laughing some as she tensed and started to shake. "That isn't going to happen tonight Merida." Laying her on the bed then moving to lay next to her he rolled her on her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. "That will come to play when we are totally alone and not have to worry about where Macintosh is at. Just sleep right now."

"Alright." Merida instantly relaxed. She knew she was going to be a nervous mess when it happened. But at least he was thinking about her at the moment and not himself. Letting her eyes flutter closed she let out a content sigh as her body went limp as sleep pulled at her. She felt protected. She felt safe. With Hiccup at her side, and Fire and Toothless. She knew that nothing would ever happen to her and no one would ever touch her.


	31. Chapter 31

"My Lord!"

Looking up as the door to the cabin was thrown open, Lord Macintosh blinked to see Clyde there. "What are you doing here? What happened?"

Stopping and giving a bow as he fell to his knees, Clyde kept his eyes on the floor. "My Lord. Two days ago I heard in the village around the castle that Princess Merida was to marry Hiccup. The entire village was gearing up for it."

"Dad!" On his feet, Macintosh looked at his dad with a glare. "We have to stop it!"

"It would have happened yesterday Young Lord." Standing now, Clyde took a deep breath. "It was to happen the day after I heard it. Yesterday."

Reaching out and stopping his son from striking Clyde, Lord Macintosh sighed. "Don't strike him for letting us know. It takes a woman many times to get pregnant son. The child she bears will be yours. The only thing different is that you don't have to take your time when you marry her." When he son sighed and relaxed, Lord Macintosh paced back and forth. "They are no doubt using those other brats on dragons to look for us. Well that's alright. Most of our army is in the woods to the South. Fergus doesn't go there, no one from Dunbroch goes there. So we will start moving around to the South first thing tomorrow morning." He then turned and waved his hand at Clyde. "Go on with you now."

Once he was out of the cabin, he moved and looked down at the map. "The plan is that we can be back in the waters of Dunbroch in three days. I will lead our army in a fight. That Hiccup will no doubt fly out with his dragon."

"Merida will fly out with his as well Father." His eyes gleaming at the prospect of taming her temper down. "That was why I walked away from her the other day. She has a stubbornness and a temper that needs tamed. She won't stay behind like Keri would with something like that." Young Macintosh glared as he fisted his hands on the table with the maps. "And if they are married it isn't like I could sneak in her room and take her that way. He is most likely there with her."

"Then we snatch her right out of the sky." Laughing, Macintosh went to the door. "Men! Make me catapults that can fly high in the air. We are going to knock out a dragon! We make for the Princess tomorrow evening!" When he turned around to see his son giving him an odd look, he nodded. "Knock the beast out, and it falls to the water and drowns. We scoop her out and take her right bellow deck where everything gets started. Right?"

"Sounds good to me Father." Young Macintosh laughed as he father started pointing out what they were going to do. He could already picture her as his obedient wife.

X

Her eyes filled with horror, Keri just stood on the other side of the door to her Father's cabin. They were still going to go through with that even knowing that she is married now. They truly were cruel. Turning she ran and went to her room. She knew what she had to do now. She just hoped that they didn't do anything that would warrant their deaths. She didn't want that on her hands but her father was insane and her brother was coming up behind him fast.

"Daughter what are you doing pacing like that?"

Not even realizing that she was pacing as she put together in her head what she needed to do, Keri stopped and turned hurtful eyes to her mother. "They are really going to go through with this Mother. They are going to go and kidnap the princess and force her to be with my brother. She was married yesterday and they don't care. How could they really do such a thing!?"

"Dear I am sure that it is all for a good reason." Her smile in place, Katie moved to her and hugged her. "They wouldn't do something like that if it wasn't for good reason and you know that deep down. Everything will be fine you will see." Kissing her on her forehead, her mother sighed as she left the room. She didn't like what they were doing, but she wasn't going to voice anything about it. She just only hoped that her son showed some restraint with her.

Crossing her arms, Keri glared after her mother. She was not going to like what she was planning. But it had to be done. They had to be stopped no matter what. 'And I know what I have to do.'

X

Stopping at his daughter's room after hearing the conversation with her mother, Macintosh sighed to see that she was sound asleep. She needed to know her place. She had a marriage waiting for her when they got back as well. It was the way things were done. The parents chose for the kids.

Closing her door he went on down the hall, stopping to laugh when he heard the sound of his son snoring. Then went in the room he shared with his wife who was still up and sewing. "I thought you would have been in bed by now?"

Smiling at her husband, Katie sighed. "I was just waiting on Keri to go to sleep. She is very upset with what is going on."

Completely ignoring her, Macintosh walked around the room and changed his clothes as he got ready for bed. "She has sympathy I can understand that. But this is going to be done either way it goes. After all she has her own marriage waiting for her when we get home does she not?"

"She does." Katie smiled as she kept her eyes on her sewing. She wasn't happy about it, but he seemed like a good boy to her so she knew her daughter would be fine. But then she jumped when her sewing was ripped from her hands. Looking up at her husband she forced a smile. "Very well My Lord."

Tired, Macintosh threw his wife into the bed and then laid down next to her flat on his back as she did as he trained her and curled on her side facing the wall. As he let his eyes drift close he smiled as he pictured his grandson. 'Everything will be perfect in just a matter of a week or two. Just perfect.'

X

Having secretly made pants to wear under her dress the last week they were in Dunbroch, Keri slipped silently through the hall of the ship and out on deck. There was no moon tonight so there was no light. Reaching the back of the ship, she wrapped her arms and legs around the rope that lead to the small boat.

She knew if she stayed close to the shore, she would be able to make back to Dunbroch before her father could get there. Undoing the rope she smiled as she started to row. She plotted the stars as they sailed to this point. She knew how to get back.

Once she started rowing she heard someone ask what the noise was and froze. Looking over her shoulder her eyes went wide to see a torch coming toward the end of the ship. If they saw her, she was done for. But thankfully they did not see her. They went to the rail and then turned and went back toward the other end. Turning around and rowing again, Keri took a deep breath. She hoped she didn't hit any of the rocks that were in the way. Or that she didn't end up going out to sea. But she had to do this. Or at least try. But after hearing about her own arranged marriage from her father's conversation with her mother, death or lost at sea would be better for her.

Just as she rounded a corner, she looked behind her and froze. The lights from the ships couldn't be seen anymore and she was in total darkness. "Well this is a first for me. I knew tonight was going to be dark, just not this dark."

But hearing a scratch on the boat, Keri's eyes went wide. Someone snuck with her and is climbing in to take her back to her father and a beating. Or an animal was there and she was going to die. Slowly she turned around and found a small dragon sitting on the end of her boat. It glowed and light everything up!

Not moving at first, Keri just sat there terrified. But as he it just sat there and looked at her she blinked. "Wait you aren't attacking me are you?" She then turned her head and looked around with a gasp. She could see the cliffs she had to row past. Turning back to the dragon as it sat there, she took a deep breath. "I am just going to row. I don't know if you can understand me or not. I need to move. I would like for you to just sit right there. I will be able to see tonight if you do."

When all she got was a couple of blinks she took a deep breath and started to row again. She would glance to the side, and then turn and look right at this small dragon as she rowed. 'Let's hope that this is a friendly one at the very least until I can get to Dunbroch and tell them what is going on.'


	32. Chapter 32

Going with Hiccup, Merida found herself flying along the Southern shore from the palace. Making sure to stay far enough away from land, and high enough Mordu wouldn't be able to do anything even if he saw her. Looking around on the water she sighed. "Do you think that we will find them today?"

His eyes searching with a spy glass, Hiccup sighed. "I hope so. The sooner we find where they are then the sooner we can get things going and take care of them." But then he gasped when he saw a boat on the water. Inside was Keri! "It's her!"

"Her?" Giving him an odd look, Merida squinted in the direction he was pointing. She couldn't see anything. "Who do you see Hiccup?"

"Keri. Macintosh's daughter. She showed up at the barn the night before you spent time in the library with MacGuffin and his sister that time. She is in a rowboat that looks like she was coming here, but there is a dragon with her I have never seen before. Come on." Hiccup then urged Toothless even faster. Getting to the boat they hovered over it and Hiccup had wide eyes as he looked at the dragon and how it snarled at them as it lay over her. "It's alright." When it hissed and narrowed it's eyes, Hiccup looked down at Toothless. "Come on bud."

On the other side of the boat, Merida smiled as with wide eyes she watched Toothless glare at the small dragon and start to glow blue as he growled. Then just like the boys when they knew her mum was mad would glare back and forth with Toothless as it moved to one side and off of the girl. "That is amazing."

Nodding as he kept his eyes locked with the dragon, Hiccup nodded. "Merida slide off Fire and wake her up. So long as Toothless is here that dragon won't do anything. I have never seen another like it in my life." As Merida flew Fire around and slipped off to fall in the boat, Hiccup was like he was in a trance. This dragon looked like it was a cross between a Scauldron, a Nightmare and a Night Fury. It had a little bit of all of the features of the three. "What kind of dragon are you?"

"Mmmmmmm" Sitting up when she felt a hand on her, Keri started to slowly open her eyes then she gasped as she jumped and flew up to sit up and look around. Blinking then letting out a sigh when she saw that Merida was in the boat with her and Hiccup on his dragon as well. "Oh it's only the two of you. That is a relief."

Nodding, Merida sat down on the seat with her as she helped Keri from the bottom of the boat. "But what are you doing here like this?"

Keeping her head down as she took a deep breath, Keri folded her hands in her lap. "I am here because of my father and my brother. They left someone of their army in the village outside your castle. They heard about your marriage to each other and came and told my father yesterday. They have men in the South Forest by the castle. They are planning on taking out your dragon and then forcing you to be with my brothe."

Laughing, Merida pulled blue eyes that mirrored her own to her as she smiled. "It won't happen. I am not some meek and weak princess that needs someone to save her all the time and I am pretty sure I could take your brother. But besides." She then looked up at the two dragons and Hiccup as she took a deep breath. "My husband and our dragons would never let him get near me."

"I hope that is true." Keri then gave her an odd, then looked to Hiccup before landing back on Merida. "Why are you so far from the castle though?"

"We aren't that far from the palace." Pointing up at the top of the cliff, Merida kept her eyes on Keri's blue ones. "That is the cliff to the South side of the Southern Woods."

Blinking as she looked behind them, Keri was starting to breath hard. "But that couldn't be possible. I was rowing this on my own last night. I just left in the middle of the night last night. How could I have gotten here so fast?"

"It could be your little stow away." Pointing to the dragon that was sitting right behind her, Hiccup smiled. "He is a new one to me I have never seen one like that before."

Looking down at the dragon, Keri blinked as she took a deep breath then let her head fall to the side. "But if that is the case how did he know where to take me last night?"

Pulling her eyes to her, Merida blinked. "Was he on the boat with you before you fell asleep then?"

Nodding, Keri looked back at Merida as she crossed her arms. "He was. Just as I rounded the cliff, what should have been two or three days at the least behind me, it went totally dark once the lights from my father's fleet couldn't be seen. Seconds later I heard a scratch on the boat and turned to find him sitting at the front of it, glowing brightly. He was so bright I could see the cliff side." Looking down as the dragon moved and put its head right between her and Merida, Keri smiled as she laid her hand on it's head. "He sat next to me for the most part after that. I talked out loud about what I needed to do and where I needed to go. But I didn't think he understood me."

Seeing the flinch in the dragons, even the little one, Hiccup sighed. "Dragons understand more than most think. They can't use words to talk like we can, but they understand what we say perfectly. However I think we should get you out of that little boat and back to the castle." Hiccup then kept his senses on high as Toothless lifted first Merida, then Keri and put them on Fire, and laughed as the little one jumped up on her between Keri and Merida as well. "Let's go then."

Following behind them, Hiccup looked back at the top of the cliff and saw the glaring eyes of the bear. 'Whomever they had in there is dead now I would be willing to bet. But it will be nice to know what they are planning now that DingWall and MacGuffin are back at the castle again.'

X

Looking up to see Keri Macintosh on the dragon with Merida, everyone stood up and gave them wide eyes as she slid off the dragon and held one in her arms. Going to her, Davina had wide eyes. "I thought that you were with your father?"

"I was until late last night." Looking over to Fergus and Eleanor as they came up to her, Keri gave a polite bow. "If we could please continue this conversation inside. I can tell you what I know about I know my father is planning." She then dropped her head as she took a deep breath. "However, last night, I have a very different view on what needs to be done about them."

Blinking and seeing the change in the girl, Fergus nodded. "Alright. You go on in with the rest of the kids, we will get the generals and be in shortly." Once they walked away, Fergus looked at DingWall and MacGuffin, then Stoic. "The last time we saw her, she wanted them beat up but not hurt. Now she looks like she is just ready to have them gone."

Nodding, Stoic blinked as he watched the kids go in the castle. "And the dragon? When did that come in I wonder?"

"I don't know. Let's get the generals and go on in and see what is going on." Fergus then walked toward where his men stayed. They would at least know where they were at and could do something now if nothing else.

X

Not too long after, Keri found herself, still holding the dragon that strangely took a likeing to her, sitting between Davina and Teagan before everyone else. Keeping her eyes down she took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "My father is determined to make it so that my brother has Merida. All in an effort to prove that he is better than both Fergus and Stoic. My brother seems to only be interested to help my father achieve his goal and he wants to as he puts it, beat the obedience out of her. They left a good portion of the Macintosh army in the woods to the South of the castle waiting on some sort of a signal from the fleet. Their goal in getting Merida, knowing she won't sit back and will fly out with Hiccup, is to take out her dragon, and get her that way." Taking another nervous breath she sighed. "The more I thought about what I asked to start with, the more I want to change it. I don't want to make them let me be the next head of Macintosh. I want out of there all together. He has a arranged marriage waiting for me when we get home as well. I want nothing to do with that and I don't care what happens to them. I only ask that you spare my mother."


	33. Chapter 33

Standing just behind Merida, Hiccup had his arms crossed as he waited to see what she said. This didn't change his plans. He hated fighting, but there are some things worth fighting for, and she was at the top of the list. But if he could avoid killing anyone he would do that at all costs. He didn't want something like that on his conscious. "So your father and his ships are on down along the cliff the way we were going when we saw you?"

Looking up at him, Keri nodded. "Yes." Then she looked at the sleeping and almost purring dragon in her arms. "Though I promise it was only last night that I slipped off the ship to try to get here before he did. They are leaving to come here tonight."

"Like we told you before." When her eyes turned to her Hiccup had hard eyes of his own as he thought. "Dragons can understand us. If you said anything about what way you needed to go and why, he understood you and was the reason why you made it here overnight instead of two to three days like you said."

"If he is at least that away from us, I know where he is." Fergus walked over to the table and rolled out a map as Hiccup came up next to him. "They are right here in this lagoon."

"I see. That is a ways away, and so long as we work hard and fast we can set it up. I was going to take the fight to them, but if they are coming for her, then we will set the ambush." Nodding as he looked at the map, the wheels in Hiccup's head were turning superfast as he went through everything that could be done and he was going to do. "That's it."

"What? You were only looking at the map quiet for a moment or two." Stepping up MacGuffin had his highest general with him. "What do you think you came up with in that time?"

Smiling as his father just stood back as DingWall came up as well. "I am not the stocky guy that you typically find on Berk. Unless you are a hiccup, which is someone like me born early and tiny, or a twin, on Berk you are at least Snotlout's size or bigger. At least the guys are. Being smaller, I had to be smarter."

Reaching out as Merida came up next to him, Hiccup started to move his fingers across the maps. "First we need to see if there is anyone in the woods here tonight. If there are that many, the camp that they have set up will be noticeable." Looking over at Astrid and Eret he nodded. "They can take care of that. Part of training their dragons is how to fly through woods just as fast as if they are in the open sky."

He then looked back down at the map. "MacGuffin, you and your men can be here in this set of trees. Half overlooking the river here, and the other half the valley. Catapults in place to take out the sails and send them flying. DingWall, you can go from the sea here with catapults and be ship on ship. Dad you and Stoic can lead his men over the land here. Those of us with dragons will attack from the air and lend support to those that need it. This is a little different than fighting back home. Then it is dragon rider on dragon rider. Here it isn't." With a sigh as he stood up and looked over at Eleanor. "Merida is going to have a big part to play in this. She has to come out with me and let them see her. They have to think that they are going to have a chance to get her, to single them out so we can deal with them. I promise you this. They won't touch even a hair on her head."

Her throat was constricted as she looked up at the young man standing next to her daughter. They were married now, and she was going to be leaving when this was over. But she still worried and didn't want her fighting at all. Taking a deep breath, she stood and went to her daughter as she took her hands. "I don't like this Merida at all. Not because you are the princess. You are my daughter and I am going to worry about you no matter what happens. After what you need to do is done, come back to me?"

Not really wanting to do that, nor agree to it. Merida sighed, but then nodded. "I can do that mum." It was this one last time that something big was going to happen. She would humor her mother this one last time at least. Too much stress on her could make her loose the baby. She so wanted a sister.

"It's settled then." Hiccup looked at Astrid and Eret who were already headed for the door. "Let me know what you see soon as you are done." Turning to Keri as they nodded and left, he pulled out a small notepad and went over with Merida and sat on the floor in front of her. "Once we know who is in the Southern Woods if they still are, we will go into more detail. I want to sketch him."

"You can never contain yourself whenever there is a new dragon can you boy?" Stoic smiled as his son only shook his head and sketched the dragon as Merida and her mother stood behind him. Going and standing next to his daughter in law, he watched his son as well. "Whenever he finds a new dragon he has to write down everything about it and draw as many pictures as he can. He can tend to get a little one minded when it comes to that. Just so…"

"Hiccup! You need to get outside!" Slidding to a stop, Snotlout pointed to the door. "There is a huge version of that tiny one outside!"

Gasping as he jumped up and ran, Merida on his heels he slid to a stop outside the door to see the dragon. It was huge! But the way it moved its head around and sniffed he blinked. "I bet that is his mother. It seems to be looking for something. That look in her eyes reminds me of Hookfang when her babies went missing."

Turning to see Keri standing behind them and terrified as she hugged the small dragon, Merida sighed. "Keri doesn't look like she wants to let him go."

Looking over his shoulder he blinked. "I can understand that but she has to. They can eat on their own born, but he is so tiny compared to her."

Hearing their conversation, Keri sighed as she looked down at the small dragon in her arms. First time she saw Fire, it terrified her, and Toothless was even more so. But he was so tiny and little that she couldn't be scared of him for very long. Smiling as he looked up at her, Keri laughed. "I guess since you came to help me it's time for you to go home now. Go one now." She then laughed as he rubbed along her legs after she sat him down. "I won't forget about you either." Then she felt her eyes mist with tears when he ran out to his mother. The bond that these dragons had was clearly stronger than what her bond with either of her parents were.

Stepping up next to the girl, Astrid smiled. "You did good. We have never seen dragons like them from where we are from, so we figure that he is native here. I bet you see him again."

"I do hope so." Keri then blinked when he ran back to her and literally climbed up her dress and curled into his arms again. "Hello."

Looking back and forth as the bigger dragon turned to leave and gave Toothless an uneasy look as he sat on the roof, and the baby in Keri's arms he smiled. "It looks like he chose you. She is leaving and he is with you. You get to keep him."

Smiling as she looked down at him, Keri laughed. "I am glad."

Stepping closer to her husband and letting out a sigh as his arm went around her waist, Merida smiled with a small laugh. "It would seem you are passing out dragons while you are in Dunbroch."

"I guess so." Looking back down at her, Hiccup sighed. "I say that is the least I can do so I can take you home." He then kissed her forehead as he sighed. "Come on then. We need to go in and see your mom for a while. She is going to be a bag of nerves when the fight happens."

Rolling her eyes Merida groaned. "I know." But then she followed him in the castle. This was at least the last time that she was going to have to do this with her mother. She could do it one last time.

X

"My Lord!" Her eyes frantic as she ignored what she was supposed to do, Katie burst into the room where her husband and son were going over preparations for the battle. Falling to her knees as he stood with a glare, she kept her eyes on the floor. "I am sorry My Lord but it is Keri. She is gone and I cannot find her anywhere on the ship."

"What are you talking about?" His eyes seeing red, Macintosh stood there with his fists clenched. "We checked on her this morning and she was in her bed."

"Yes My Lord. I went to wake her because it is almost noon. She needed to eat. When I touched the figure in the bed, it was not her. It was pillows. I searched the ship. I cannot find her." Her eyes closed as she waited to be hit, Katie was silently cursing herself for not being stronger and standing up to her husband more or leaving. Her son was just like him, and it was always her and Keri that suffered because of it. And now she ran away!

Storming past his wife with his son, Macintosh glared. "Damned that little wench." Once he was outside the cabin, he gave a shrill whistle and pulled the eyes of everyone to him. "My daughter is being defiant. Find her. Bring her to me."

Walking away toward the back of the boat while his father went downstairs with his mother following behind, Macintosh glared. He knew that she didn't like what was going on, but this wasn't going to do anything for it. He was still going to have Merida, by force. And she was getting married when they got home. It wasn't going to change anything. Reaching the back of the boat he looked over and then sighed. The rowboat was missing. Turning as he heard footsteps he sighed with crossed arms. "She took the rowboat. I didn't even know she knew how to use it."

His eyes seeing red, Macintosh crossed his arms as he sighed. "But where was she going that way?"

"She has said to me a few times she doesn't like what we are planning when it comes to Merida. Maybe it is something to do with that and she is going to warn them?" Macintosh sighed as he turned and looked toward the way she would have went. "It wouldn't shock me if she did you know."

"Even if that is her plan, our sails will carry us faster than she can row and we will see her." Turning and throwing his hands up in the air, Macintosh closed his eyes. "Come on son. We are going to finish getting things ready to leave. If we see her we know we are right, if not, she drifted out to sea or is on the ground there. I don't really care anymore."

"Right." Macintosh then walked with his father back to the cabin so that they could finish the plans. His sister was nothing but a problem from the day she was born anyway. He didn't care if he never saw her again.


	34. Chapter 34

Knowing where to go now, Hiccup was the calm before the storm as he lay in the bed with his wife. Giving her a smile, Hiccup sighed as he took a deep breath. He never knew helping his dad do a favor for a friend would end in him coming home with a wife for real. But he couldn't leave her even if he wanted too. He knew that before the first three days were over. Truly love at first sight for him.

But that need and desire to not only protect her, but make sure she doesn't have to live in a constant state of fear not knowing what is going to happen because of a couple of fools that wanted to have their way and not care how they got it, was in overdrive right now. He was glad in a way when she gave in to her mother and what she asked of her. That way he would be able to fight without distraction when it came to it. And with the way Young Macintosh was there, it was going to come to a fight.

"You know when you are thinking hard about stuff, your heartbeat changes."

Giving her a smile as she yawned and sat up next to him, Hiccup sighed. "And that woke you up?"

Nodding as she smiled at him, Merida stretched her arms over her head. "It did. Not sure why, but it did. Mum always told me growing up that I could sleep through anything. Sometimes she would roll me out of bed to wake me up and I would sleep through it."

Laughing as he watched her stretching, Hiccup crossed his arms. "Well I will have to remember that next time."

Laughing as she nodded, Merida then turned serious. "What were you thinking about anyway? I opened my eyes and looked up at you and you had that far off look in your eyes again that you get when you are thinking. And your heart was pounding and fast at the same time."

"I was thinking about what is coming up. Going over my head that I have everything perfect for when they show up." Letting his eyes close as his head fall back, Hiccup took a deep breath. "Everything usually goes the way that I plan when I have to plan things like this. But this is different. It has to go off perfect and nothing less. So I think I am stressing about it more than anything else in the past."

Moving to sit on her knees next to him, Merida gave him an odd look as she blinked. "But so long as the end is they are done with, and we are headed to Berk, that is all that really matters right?"

"That is. And that is the end goal. But I have also seen firsthand that when one thing goes wrong, catastrophic things can happen that make even the best laid plans go to ruins." Sitting up fully, Hiccup sighed with a small smile as he reached over and cupped her face in his cheek. "And the threat that the thing that could go to ruin is that I lose you and I wouldn't be able to stand myself if that happened."

Laughing as she shook her head, Merida took his hand as he moved it from her face. "But that is why we have the plan that we do. Your dad and mine go after Lord Macintosh, and you go after Young Macintosh after I draw them all out on Fire." Then she let out a groan as she dropped her head. "Then I spend the rest of this epic battle with mum here in the castle. When I would rather be out there with you."

"Why did you agree so easily to coming back here with your mom anyway?" When he got a half glare, Hiccup laughed. "It was just a question."

Moving so that she and Hiccup were now leaning on the headboard, Merida hugged his arm and laid her head over on his shoulder with a sigh. "It is because of her being pregnant right now. There was a girl I am friends with from the village. She just had a baby, but two years ago she was pregnant as well. She got too stressed out and she lost the baby because of it. I don't want that to happen to mum."

"I am sure that she appreciates it." Hiccup took a deep breath as he laid his hand on her lap. "After all. In just a few days, the fight will be here, and a couple days later I am taking her little girl far away. To know that at least in the impending fight that she knows about you aren't in it. Will really set her mind at ease."

Laughing Merida nodded. "That is the biggest part of the reason why I did it. I don't want her to have to go through what me friend did." But then she looked up at him as she blinked. "But you know, I have met your dad. I know your friends. We haven't really talked about your mom yet. What is she like?"

Laughing as he smiled, Hiccup looked down at her. "Well she will love you for starters. And not just because of me either. You and her are a lot alike actually. Don't take no for an answer, doesn't back down, and won't stop until you get what you want in the end. And can have a sweet and loving side."

Glaring at him, Merida kept her smile. "Well is that so? And when am I not outspoken or defiant?"

Moving as he leaned down and kissed her, Hiccup cupped her face, and then sighed as she went limp and kissed him back. Pulling his lips from hers he laughed as he smiled. "Whenever I do that, your whole demeanor changes from that outspoken girl with the fiery temper, to the sweet and loving version."

"That's not fair I will have you know." Opening her eyes as she half glared up at him, Merida never lost her smile. "Besides it isn't like you do that all day long now is it?"

Laughing as he leaned back on the headboard, Hiccup sighed when she laid her head back on his shoulder. "Well you never know. Until my father got here, we didn't exactly have the time to do that all day now did we?" When she growled, he laughed as he sighed. "But no back on my mom. She thinks like I do when it comes to the dragons." Taking a deep breath, Hiccup looked up at the ceiling. "Mom wasn't there for me for fifteen years though. When I was a tiny baby and dragons were attacking, one got in my house, and when my dad got there, it grabbed mom and flew off. We assumed that she was killed. But then just a few years ago we went through a dragon war kinda thing and found her again. She lived with the dragons all that time. So I am still learning from her about dragons as well."

"I can't wait to meet her." Yawning, Merida took a deep breath and sighed as she curled her legs and leaned them over on his and let her eyes flutter close. She was tired, she felt safe. And in just a few days, everything was going to be alright for her. She wouldn't have to worry about Macintosh, young or old. She wouldn't have to worry about Mordu, nor her possible baby sister. Life was about to be perfect.

Feeling her body go fully limp as she fell back to sleep, Hiccup sighed as he used his foot to pull a blanket up and throw it over them so she didn't get cold. One hand on her legs, the other resting on her hands that were still on his arm. 'I am sure mom can't wait to meet you either.'


	35. Chapter 35

Following her husband as he ordered, Katie kept her head down and her eyes closed. All she wanted to do right now was cry. Her precious daughter was gone and she had no clue where she was and if she was alive or dead. And her husband acted like there was nothing to it. That he didn't care about what happened to his daughter. If for no other reason, she figured that he would want to know what happened to her because of the marriage that he has arranged. But he hasn't said anything since they realized she slipped away in the boat two days ago.

A glance for his wife and Macintosh sighed. He wasn't going to worry too much about Keri. If she turned on up the way there, he would show her what happens when she runs off and married when they return home. If not, he has his son, he couldn't care less. He will just force one of the young maids in the castle into the marriage.

Turning back to his fleet he smiled. "Soon men! Soon the Macintosh family will have revenge on everyone who has ever wronged us. My son will marry the princess! Fergus, Eleanor, and everyone else there who defies us will die! We are taking over the Kingdom!" When his men smiled and cheered he sighed. "You also know my daughter ran away. If we find her, I want her brought to me as soon as possible. But now, we sail!"

Turning and following his father, Young Macintosh sighed. "Where do you think Keri went Father? I mean she isn't that strong we should have been able to find her by now."

"Who knows. She either somehow made it to land and is trying to find her way that way. Or she fell asleep in the boat and it drifted out to sea. Either way she would be dead before we would have found her anyway." Looking over at his son with a smile, Macintosh sighed. "We can find someone from the castle to marry to him if we don't find your sister. Right now, our main concern is you getting Merida."

"Right." Young Macintosh then turned and went up to the crows next to look out as his father's ship lead the fleet back toward Dunbroch.

Standing just behind him and to the left, Katie was trying as hard as she could to keep her tears at bay. The way he talked about their daughter like she was nothing more than a maid to him was heartbreaking. She was more than willing to put up with his ways because she did truly love him. But she never thought that by doing that it would end up like this. 'What have I done? I should have took Keri and ran the first chance I got when she was a baby and then she would be safe right now.'

Another glance at his wife, and Macintosh let out an annoyed sigh that made her flinch. "If you want a daughter that bad, when all this is done, I will get you pregnant again and you can have another one to replace her." Turning back to watch as they sailed out of the cove and into the sea parallel the land, Macintosh sighed. "Right now, this whole voyage has been about your son and you haven't put forth the effort at all."

"Forgive me My Lord. I do wish to see our son achieve his goal. But I am also worried for our daughter. And the marriage you have arranged for her." Taking a deep breath and keeping her eyes closed and her head down, Katie then folded her hands before her. "He was happy to have his son marry the princess of the Macintosh Clan. I suspect he may not be happy if it isn't her."

"Perhaps. But I am sure that fat lard of a kid he has will be willing to take any woman as his wife. It isn't like he will be able to marry anyone if it isn't a forced arranged one." Waving his hand Macintosh dropped his head. "Go on back to the cabin with you now. Stay there the rest of the day."

Giving a bow, Katie turned and left the deck of the ship and headed back toward the cabin underneath. Once she was in the hall and no one was there, she covered her mouth and ran down to the room she shared with her husband. Falling to her knees in the middle of the floor she let it all out as she hugged herself and sobbed. Where was her little girl at? And what could she do to make up for it when they found her?

X

Scanning not only in front of them, but the land above and the sea to his other side, Macintosh was actually hoping that he could see his sister. That with those damned dragons they haven't been watching and seen her. He just knew with the way she spoke against what they wanted for him, that she would have spilled everything she knew or thought that she knew to them. And that would ruin it all.

He knew that his father didn't think much of his sister or his mother. But his sister, he could see the wheels turning in her head as she pretended not to care about what was going on around her all this time. His mother was different than his sister and Merida. She just fell into line after one backhand from his father, or so he was told. But his sister and Merida would take a whole lot more than that and he knew it. While he was up for the challenge, he didn't want his sister to ruin it for him.

"Get down here boy!"

Looking down to see his father, Macintosh nodded as he sat the spyglass down and then slid down the rope to drop down next to his father. "What is it Father?"

Crossing his arms as he looked at his son, Lord Macintosh sighed. "Why do you keep looking everywhere but straight ahead boy?"

"Dragons." Knowing his father wouldn't want to hear a word about what his sister may or may not do if she is found by the others first, Young Macintosh played it off on the dragons. "Those beasts fly fast, we seen it. They could come from anywhere. And who knows when they will come. I just figured that I would keep a look out all around coming at us."

Pointing to the side, knowing that there was more to it than that, Lord Macintosh pointed out to see. "That way too?"

Nodding, Young Macintosh sighed. "Father one of the first things that you taught me was to use the sun as a backdrop. The glare from the sun will prevent them from seeing me coming up on them. That really isn't that hard to figure out, so why do you think that Hiccup wouldn't be able to do it too? Or that Fergus hasn't already told him about it."

With a sigh as he crossed his arms, Macintosh just looked at his son. He was a little too smart for his own good it would seem. He knew that he was looking for his sister, but he couldn't prove it. He didn't understand why he didn't believe him that his sister was just as much of an air head and knew her place just like her mother. "Alright then. Go on back up there with you. I will send someone up to relieve you when it is dark so you can get some sleep."

Nodding, Young Macintosh then turned and went back up the rope and into the crows next. Once again scanning all around the boat from the sides, the front and the air. "Even if I would have told you father that I just have a bad feeling Keri is screwing things up for us. It isn't like you will listen when it comes to her. She isn't the meek thing you think she is. She is going to need to be taught a lesson just like Merida."


	36. Chapter 36

With both he and Merida on their dragons, they sat on top of the castle. In the night, some sentries that were post from MacGuffin and DingWall saw that Macintosh was getting close and let some signal fires. Everything and everyone was in place. Macintosh didn't know that his men that were in the Southern Forest where Mordu was were killed. And no doubt knew if the saw Merida on her dragon to use the catapults on her. But they couldn't.

To the west of the forest on the land, Fergus and Stoic stood with all of the men of Dunbroch as well as Fishlegs and Snotlout with Hookfang and Meatlug. To the East of the forest, looking over the river incase any come up the river, was Clan DingWall as well as Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And toward the sea was Clan MacGuffin on ships with catapults as well.

To his left was Eret. To Merida's right was Astrid. They were all going to lure t hem out and make them think that she was going out to fight, then they were escorting her back to her mother while he dealt with Young Macintosh. Then the two of them were going to help everyone while he did what he had to do. But before going back to Merida, he was going to find Mordu and figure out that situation for her as well.

"Look."

Hearing Merida, Hiccup turned his eyes toward the sea and narrowed them. It was the Macintosh crest. "I guess it all starts now then."

Nodding as he crossed his arms, Eret took a deep breath. "Then we can all go home."

"Right." Hiccup used his own spyglass and found the glaring eyes of Young Macintosh at the head of the ship glaring through one himself at him. "Well he sees us. When they get a little closer we will go for it. Right over the Southern Forest and then back toward the castle."

Nodding Merida couldn't help but sigh. "I do wish now that I hadn't told mum that I would do just this little bit and then that's it." Dropping her head she let out a long sigh. She hated always being left out of things, and this time, it wasn't because she was told to stay out of it. She offered to back out of it.

Smiling as he looked at her, Hiccup sighed. "Remember you did this for your mom with her being pregnant so that you don't worry her. I promise you, it will be the last thing that you are left out of." When she smiled up at him he took a deep breath and then turned a glare back to the approaching ships. He needed to focus on this and this alone right now.

X

Lowering the spyglass, Young Macintosh smiled as he glared. "They see us. But it won't do them any good. Just like we thought too. Merida is out on that monster she calls a pet."

"That's good." Taking a deep breath, Macintosh turned and put his back to Hiccup as his son did the same thing. "I think they knew we were coming because of the carnage you saw last night in the forest. No doubt Fergus would blame it on a demon bear."

"I saw no signs that said a bear did that to the men we left there. Fergus did it." Crossing his arms, Young Macintosh glared at the deck of the ship. "But we got it done and we have the men up in the trees ready to release the catapults when she flies over them."

"Good job." Looking back over his shoulder he sighed. "With our men, and MacGuffin and DingWall gone. The attacks from the land and the river will go according to plan." Looking his son in the eyes he nodded as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Go on with you now. You have something to do in the forest."

"Right." Young Macintosh then left the head of the ship like he was going to do something there. But in reality, he and Bloodstabber were going to the forest where his men were. When she went down, he would swoop in and grab her and be back over the edge of the cliff before anyone could get to her. Reaching the back of the ship, he smiled as he dove off boat and then swam to the shore. Hidding behind some rocks he quickly climbed to the top and made his way to a tree that was tall enough he could see where she fell and run to her.

X

It wasn't long though before with the wind that blew had the ships close enough to start the fight. Looking over at Merida, Hiccup smiled and gave her a nod and a wink. Then without a word, the four of them were in the air and circling. Then dove down over the treetops of the forest. Staying high enough Mordu wouldn't reach them, but low enough it would hide them from the ships.

Merida was focused on staying next to Astrid and behind Hiccup as she flew. But then she got a chill up her spine. Something wasn't right. But just as she opened her mouth to say something, rocks and a few nets flew out of the trees. Turning her head from everyone else when Fire jerked, she gasped when she started falling for the trees. "Fire!"

A net wrapped around him, as they fell toward the ground Hiccup looked to see Merida falling a different way. "Damnit!" Then he curled down as close to Toothless as he could as they vanished in the trees. A few hundred yards away from each other.

X

With a smile as he raced down the tree, Macintosh laughed. "He is tied up and she is going to be out cold by the time I get there. This is perfect!" Once he hit the ground he took off running as fast as he could toward where Merida went down. This plan was actually going to work right now!

X

Shaking her head as she sat up, Merida blinked then gasped whens he opened her eyes. They were in the stone circle! Looking around she gasped to see Fire laying on her side a few feet away. "No!" Rushing to her she fell on her knees and then let out a sigh when she realized that she was still alive. Just knocked out. Shaking she looked around as she clung to the dragon. "Come on girl. You have to wake up. If Mordu finds us we are both as good as dead."

"That damned bear doesn't exist and you know it woman."

Flinching, Merida turned to see Young Macintosh walking out of the shadows and into the ring. Her eyes glaring as she stood up, Merida put her hands on her hips. "You did this! I should have known. You won't get away with this."

Sheathing his sword, Macintosh laughed as he sauntered toward her. "Who is here to stop me this time? Your dragon is out. Your husband is who knows where. His friends are gone. Your father I am sure thinks you are safe and sound." He then rushed her and snagged her arms and pinned them over her head on a rock. "There is no one to save you. You are coming with me this time, and staying with me as my wife. Not his."

Rolling her eyes, Merida took calm and deep breaths. "Like I said at the start of these so called games. I am not a weak and meek princess that is defenseless against anyone." She then pulled a gasp from him when she head-butted him and made him step back as he let go of her hands. She then kicked out and kicked him between his legs making him fall to the ground in pain. "There are only three things that I am scared of. Losing those I love, my father and Mordu. You will never be someone I would fear."

Glaring up at her as she turned her back on him, Macintosh saw nothing but red. She actually hurt him! Pushing himself up on his feet he moved and grabbed her arm and spun her around, instantly backhanding her to the ground. "You will learn your place. You will be the silent, obedient wife that I deserve. Your entire family, including that so called husband of yours dies tonight and I will rise as King of the Kingdom." He then bent down next to her and jerked her head up by her hair. "I will beat every ounce of fight and fire you have in you, out. And enjoy every second of it."

With a glare in her blue eyes, Merida spat in his face. "If anyone here is going to die it's going to be you and your father you bastard."

Smacking her again, this time knocking her out, Macintosh was breathing hard as he stood up. "Not this time princess. This time, when the Macintosh ships leave, we leave with you on one of them." Reaching down to lift her, Macintosh flinched when he heard a rush, and turned around in time to see Hiccup there punching him in face and sent him flying about ten feet.

Breathing hard as he fell to his knees next to Merida, Hiccup lifted her head into his arms. "Damnit. Come on baby wake up. Wake up."

"You son of a bitch." Standing up as he took deep breaths, Macintosh was actually shocked that Hiccup was able to send him flying like that. He didn't look strong enough to do anything to anyone. Let alone one punch to the face send him for a loop and hurt him after he flew ten feet away from him. "You are going to pay for that one." But just as he started to walk toward him he stopped with a glare as his black dragon, once again glowing blue came up and put himself between him and Hiccup. "You are going to make a good wall decoration."

Ignoring the threat, knowing that he couldn't hurt Toothless, Hiccup focused on Merida. Smacking her face some, he took a nervous breath. "Come on baby. Wake up. Wake up."

Blinking her eyes, Merida let out a small groan. The pain in her head was immense. Then she gasped as her eyes shot open and she reached up to slap whoever had her. But when her hand stopped she blinked, then relaxed when she saw Hiccup's smile and forest green eyes. "Hiccup….."

Letting go of her hand, Hiccup stood up with her as he pulled her into his arms. "Are you alright?"

Nodding as she relished his arms around her, Merida nodded. "I am. But Fire…." She then looked around behind Hiccup to Fire. "She hasn't woken up yet."

Keeping his arms around her, Hiccup took a deep breath as he met the glare of Macintosh over Toothless. This was the end of it. He was either going to beat him badly and make him see it. Or he was going to have to kill him. Either way it ended things now. "Go over there with Fire. Toothless will go with you. Whatever happens don't leave the dragons."

Looking up at him as he just let go of her and pulled out something of Toothless's pack and slipped it on his arm, Merida just blinked. "Are you going to…"

"I am going to end this. Just promise me." Looking over his shoulder before he walked around Toothless. "Stay by them. They will protect you, Toothless too. Even if Mordu shows up. Promise me so I won't have to keep watching to see where you are."

Backing her way toward Fire, Merida nodded. "I promise. Be careful."

Running his hand along Toothless's head, Hiccup sighed. "Keep her safe for me bud. I got this." He then looked over as Toothless moved and put himself between Merida and Fire, and himself. "Good boy."

Pointing his sword at him, Macintosh glared. "Don't think you are going to get a lucky shot at me again. I didn't see you coming or you wouldn't have touched me."

"Yeah I don't care. All I care about right now, is ending this so that she doesn't have to worry about you anymore." Hiccup then pulled out his own sword and fisted his hand around it. He was prepared to kill him for her. That was undeniable. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, but the look in his eyes. He knew it was most likely going to be that ending that they were going to have.

"Don't think unless you kill me here she will ever be free of my shadow." His eyes flicking to her as she ignored him comepletely and was trying to wake up her damned dragon. Looking back at Macintosh, his blue eyes were gleaming as he smiled an evil smile. "Even if I have to hunt you down to Berk and the ends of the Earth. I will not stop until you are dead and she is mine."

Lifting his sword so into a defensive stance, Hiccup glared as his eyes narrowed. "Then I will have to kill you then." But before either could do anything, they both flinched when they heard a roar from the trees. Looking over at the far side coming through the rocks was Mordu. "Damnit."

Using the distraction that this beast caused, Macintosh lunged forward and swung his sword at me. "Better not take your eyes off of me! You die here. By me or the bear. Take your pick!"

Blocking him and holding him off with his new weapon, Hiccup glanced over when he heard Toothless and sighed with a smile as he turned back to Macintosh. "Toothless can handle the bear. Don't underestimate me. It will be your death!"

X

Her eyes wide as fear raced up and down her spine as Mordu kept coming closer and closer. Merida didn't know what to do! If she had Toothless take her and leave, he would kill Fire, and possibly Hiccup. If she stayed, he would kill them all to get to her and kill her!

But the blast of light that sent Mordu back a few feet jolted her from her thoughts as she turned to Toothless as he snarled with his teeth showing. "Toothless….." Then she gasped as the dragon charged the bear and the two romped on the other side of the rocks and into the forest. "Oh be careful Toothless."


	37. Chapter 37

Having fought his way through the men, Macintosh was seeing red. Not only was Stoic there with damned kids on dragons. DingWall and MacGuffin were there fighting him too! But he had two things he wanted to do right now. Find his daughter, get his son, the princess and back to the ship and get back home. The rest of them would be dealt with when the time came.

Forcing his way into the castle, Macintosh smiled as he turned around and looked. "Now to find that wench of a daughter of mine. Somehow she got here faster than I did. She will learn the hard way not to cross me."

"I don't think so Macintosh."

Turning to see Stoic walking out of the shadow, Macintosh glared. "I am here for what is mine and what is my son's. Had you not interfered I wouldn't be in this position anyway."

"First of all, your daughter is your child and should not be treated like nothing. Second, Merida has already married Hiccup so she is not his. And had I not stepped in that meant that my best friend was going to die and I wasn't about to let that happen now was I?" Spinning his axe, Stoic narrowed his eyes. "Now it is time to end this feud. You are going to die."

Laughing as he pointed his own sword at him, Macintosh sighed. "I don't think so Stoic." He then threw the sword at him and made him block it. In that split second, there was a rush of feet as more of his men made it in the castle. Taking one of their swords he turned and ran down a hall to leave Stoic to fight off his men.

Coming to some stairs he raced up them with a smile. "I bet they are hiding everyone up so high." Reaching the door he burst through it. Then his eyes narrowed into a glare when he saw his daughter coming out of a door on the other side. "You did make it here you little bitch."

Flinching with the dragon she is now calling Mystic in her arms, Keri turned at the sound of her Father's voice. She never expected for him to make it to the castle let alone in it and up to the tower! She was asked by Eleanor to see if they could see Merida since she wasn't back yet. "Fa….Fa….Father…."

Stalking toward her, Macintosh glared as he fisted his hands at his side. "You dare leave and come here! I was going to be willing to overlook you running away if it was just to run away. But not to come here and try to spoil the plans that your brother and I have made. I know the beatings you got when you were little taught you better than that."

Shivering as she held on tight to Mystic as he snarled at her father, Keri was frozen with fear. "I had to do it Father. It's wrong. Women are not nothing. I am not nothing. I won't marry someone just because….."

Rushing his daughter, Macintosh pulled a scream from her as he backhanded her. Making her head bounce of the rock of the castle and then to fall in a heap. "Don't you dare tell me what you are and are not. Or what you think you are not going to do you little wench. I got your mother pregnant just to marry you off to someone to form an alliance if you were a girl. Nothing more. Now come on."

Reaching down for his daughter, Macintosh forgot for a second about the dragon until it bit his hand as it stood over his daughter and snarled. "I didn't get to kill any of the others. I can at least kill you." Raising his sword, Macintosh smiled. "Damned demon beast."

Seeing the intention of the sword Mystic barreled up at him and hit him in the stomach making him back up a few feet away from Keri. Rushing back to her he let out a loud, shrill scream.

Hearing a scream pulled her from her black void. Sitting up as Mystic curled in her lap, Keri blinked then looked up at her father as he came toward them. Hugging him to her as she turned her head, Keri screamed as tears rushed from her eyes. "No don't!"

"You and that dragon die right here." Holding his sword up, Macintosh made ready to strike them down. But then a rumble under his feet drew his attention down. Then a shadow forming over him made his eyes go wide and pale. It was huge! Looking up slowly to see a giant version of the dragon his daughter held, eye level with him. "Damnit."

Watching Keri tried to move but then stopped when he turned back toward her with a glare. It was going to take some time to build up her confidence. He did have her terrified of him. She couldn't help but freeze when he looked at her like that. 'Oh no.'

Taking a step toward them, Macintosh glared. "Don't you dare move again you bitch. You and that damned thing die right here." But as he started to take another step, he flinched as both he and Keri, and everyone else stopped when the same shrill scream that came from Mystic came from his mother. Dropping his sword, Macintosh threw his hands over his ears as he turned and gave the dragon a pale look as it raised its head up even higher. "Damnit." Then he let out a part of a scream as the dragon bent over and bit him, tossing him in the air and then swallowing him.

Her eyes still wide as she became aware of the silence, Keri just looked at the big dragon then down to Mystic. Looking back up at her, Keri stood up and took a few shaky steps over to her and held her hand out. When she touched it gently, she smiled. "Thank you. Your son made sure I got where I needed to be. You saved me from my abusive Father. Thank you."

She then watched as she opened huge wings and jumped in the air, taking off instantly. "Thank you." She then stepped up to the edge and looked down at the halted and still silent battle field. "My brother I am sure has or will be meeting the same fate as my father just did. Clan Macintosh. I am asserting my Claim. I am head of the Clan. This fight is over."

Stepping up as he glared, Clyde pointed his sword up at her as he yelled. "You wanted this to happen didn't you? To get out of the marriage he had planned for you. I won't let you do…." But when the small dragon in her arms jumped onto the side of the castle and screamed at him with the same huge wings, Clyde stopped. If that little thing could call in the huge one with one scream. That thing could destroy everyone. Taking a deep breath as he sighed. "My Lady."

When the other men all bowed and dropped their heads and weapons, Keri sighed. "Go back to the ships and wait for me. Clyde. Escort my mother back if you would." A sense of pride welling in her, Keri took a deep breath. Then she gasped as she scanned the sky as Mystic was once again in her arms. "Where is she?"

"You did it girl. Good job."

Turning to see Stoic walking past her, Keri blinked. "But I was only out here because Queen Eleanor asked me to come up here and see if I could see Merida. King Fergus said it was alright since they didn't think that my Father would have been here. Merida hasn't made it back yet and I don't see her in the sky."

Turning to scan the sky, Stoic nodded. "Go back to them and tell them what is going on. I will fly out myself and find them and see what is going on." Once she was gone, Stoic whistled and brought Skullcrusher up to him. "Let's go find the kids."

X

Looking up as the door opened, but only Keri came back in, Eleanor was on her feet filled with worry. "What happened out there? Where is Merida?"

"I don't know. I didn't see her." Dropping her head as she took a nervous breath. "My father was on the passageway outside. He was going to kill Mysitc and myself. But he screamed loud and brought his mother. She dealt with my father. Stoic said that he is going to fly out and see what is going on with Merida and the others."

Pulling his wife back to the bed, Fergus sat her down and made her look up at him. "Time and time again that girl has proven nothing is going to hold her down. And she is with Hiccup. Everything will be alright love I know it."

"I can't help but worry Fergus. I can't." Eleanor let tears stream down her face as he hugged her to him. Clinging to his clothes right now she could only pray that Hiccup was keeping her safe.


	38. Chapter 38

Rolling and tumbling through the forest, Toothless was doing everything he could to try and kill this bear. But for some reason nothing was happening. His blasts didn't work, nor did his teeth and claws. But he wasn't about to stop. He knew that Hiccup would be able to win his fight. He had to win this one to make sure that she stayed safe.

Mordu spun, he clawed, he bit. He slammed this strange beast up against trees and everything he could. He wouldn't let go and he couldn't hurt him just like nothing he did hurt him. But he has lived for thousands of years. Only one thing could free him from the hell. One thing and one thing only. He was going to let nothing and no one stand in the way of that.

Finally getting the dragon off of him, Mordu roared at him and tried to run past him. He had to get back to the princess. He had too.

Snarling, Toothless gave a jump and was on the bears back, clawing and biting as he started to glow blue.

Letting out a mighty roar again, Mordu flipped himself in a ball, but when he came up, the thing was still on his back. Rushing a huge tree he started with his head and ran his back on the tree, prying the dragon off of him. Turning he let out a roar as he stood on his hind legs.

Standing on his hind legs as well, Toothless let out a scream as he instantly lit up blue. Opening his mouth he gathered up his plasma, and then let a mighty blast out right in the bear's face. When he fell down, Toothless snarled as he started to go and try and finish him off. But then hearing the other dragon roar and how it shook the ground even this far away. It could be bad.

Turning he rush through the forest and back toward where Hiccup was. It sounded like the dragon who was there for the baby before. But different at the same time. He had to be back with Hiccup.

X

Sliding back from a firm kick in the stomach, after landing a hard right hook onto Hiccup's face, Macintosh glared. They were equal in strength. As much as he didn't want to admit it. But he would never let Hiccup know that he even thought that sort of a fact. Just as he started to charge him again, both he and Hiccup stopped and flinched, but kept their eyes on each other. The roar coming from the castle. That sounded like trouble for everyone all the way around.

But so long as he got Merida, Macintosh didn't care what the cost was for anyone else. He would take his rightful place as Clan Leader, and carry on if something happened to his father. "Sounds like you need to run save everyone from the big bad dragon."

Not knowing what that was, how dangerous it could be for those hiding. Hiccup wanted to run back and defuse the situation. However, Toothless was not there. Without him, he couldn't take Merida and Fire with him. "Trust me I want too. But this one time, I refuse to leave here unless I have your head to go with me."

Glaring as he took up his stance again, Macintosh took a deep breath. "Well then I think it is time that I stop playing around then isn't it." But movement near where Merida was and he glared with narrowed eyes. The damned dragon was back! That was going to make things much harder once he killed Hiccup.

Seeing his lapse in judgement, Hiccup charged him and ducked down, using the hardness of his arm guard, and slammed it into his stomach, sending him flying back. On his feet as Macintosh landed on his back, he started to go after him but dead stopped just a few feet from where he stood. It was the bear again! "Damnit!" falling back, he put himself closer to Merida as the bear slowly walked into the stone circle. 'Now what am I going to do?'

Standing and looking at the monster of a bear, Macintosh stood and glared as he took a few feet back and took up his sword again. "Fergus said you ate his foot. He can't kill you. So I will and show everyone he is nothing but a damned liar!"

But then he blinked as the bear only looked at him and headed for where Hiccup and Merida were. Blinking to see that Hiccup was focused on the bear, he saw this as his chance to grab her and head back toward the ships. But just as he moved, the bear turned and swiped him with his paw and sent him flying against a rock, knocking him out.

Frozen with fear, Merida just sat by fire as she starred at the bear who looked right at her. She didn't know why he was so intent on trying to kill her. And he scared her to death!

Hiccup changed the canister in his sword and lit it on fire. "Merida the same thing stands. Don't leave her side and Toothless stays with you."

Her eyes frantic and wide as they could go, Merida jerked her head over to look at him. "But this isn't a dragon! What you know to calm them down won't work on him. He only wants me dead!"

"Which is why you stay there." Not even looking at her, Hiccup stood his ground as Mordu stood up on his hind legs. "If anything happens to me, Toothless will make sure you and Fire get out of here alive and back home. Stay there."

Tears misting in her eyes, Merida just took a few deep breaths. "Just be careful. I don't know what I would do if I were to loose you."

"Right." Hiccup kept his eye contact with the bear as it roared at him. "I don't know what you want her dead so badly for, but I can't let that happen. I won't."

His patience growing tired, Mordu glared down at this human before him. He has tried to tell people why he must do what he must. But he is a bear now. They don't understand him. They can't understand him. So his only recorse was to kill everyone who stood in his way. And now that meant this one too. He then reached out and swiped his paw at him, slashing him through his clothes over his chest and sent him flying. Turning to rush the princess he found himself once again being attacked by the dragon!

The wind knocked out of him, Hiccup was taking hard breaths to get his breath. Looking up he saw Toothless and Mordu once again fighting and rolling around inside the stone circle. Pushing himself up to his feet he looked down. He sliced through his clothes, but most were leather straps anyway. One tear broke some skin but it wasn't anything bad at all.

Moving as he tried to figure out what to do, Hiccup went to stand with Merida. Once there and she fused herself to him, he glared at the bear. "This is bad. I don't know what to do Merida. You have to let Toothless take you and…"

"I won't leave you or her right now! I can't." But then the sudden sound of a cracking rock and they turned to find that Toothless had the bear up against the rock as it was cracking. "That's it!" Hiccup then all but pushed Merida back to Fire and turned with a spear and threw it at the rock. "Toothless! Blast the crack!"

Her eyes wide, Merida was once again at Hiccup's side as she hugged his arm and stood behind him. Just as Mordu started to walk, the blast hit the rock, and as if in slow motion, Merida watched as it landed firmly on Mordu's back. And he didn't get back up. "Did it work?"

"I think so." But then both flinched as Toothless was there in front of them when the rock started to glow blue. Hiccup then gasped along with Merida when the blue formed a ghost of a figure over the rock. "That is not normal."

Looking down at his hands, Mordu blinked then looked over at the boy and the princess. He was released from the bear form. He could not move on. Giving them a bow he sighed. "Thank you. You have released me from the confines of the bear. Thankfully a different way than I thought I had to be. Peace be with you."

Merida started to say something but then he was gone into a wisp and then just gone. Looking up at Hiccup as he blinked, Merida smiled. "That means that Mordu is gone. If mum has a girl, then she won't forever be a target of him like I was."

With a smile, hiccup nodded as he looked down at her. "That's right. All that is left now is…" But his words trailed off when he looked over and Macintosh wasn't there. "He is gone!"

Hearing movement, Hiccup spun around and then sighed when it was Fire on her feet blinking. "She woke up."

Forgetting for that fraction of a second, Merida let go of Hiccup and started to go for her. But then she gasped and let out a scream when she felt a hand in her hair, and then froze to feel a blade at her neck. Her eyes wild as she looked, it was Macintosh!

His eyes hard as he held his hand up to stop the dragons, Hiccup was breathing hard. "You won't get five feet with her Macintosh. Let her go now and accept your fate."

Laughing as he kept one hand in her hair, and the other kept the knife to her throat, Macintosh smiled an evil smile. "I think not. You and those beasts can't do anything to me now without hurting her. And you won't do that. Soon as we get back to my ship, she starts her life as my wife. You need to accept that."

Taking a deep breath as he stepped back, Hiccup let his eyes move from Macintosh's eyes to the terrified eyes of Merida as he placed a hand on Fire. "Merida. Do you remember what I told you to do to make her bond with you? Trust. Do you trust your dragon that she won't hurt you?"

Seeing the look in his eyes, Merida knew that there was something more going on there. He had a plan, and Fire, now that she was awake and angry was part of it. "I do. She won't hurt me no matter what."

Nodding, Hiccup sighed. "Then close your eyes and show her that trust." The second her body relaxed and her eyes closed, he moved his hand from Fire's head and took a deep breath. "last chance before you die."

Laughing as he held Merida fully in front of him, hardly peeking from around her hair, Macintosh didn't move. "That dragon can't do anything to me.

Opening his eyes as he glared into Macintosh's eyes, Hiccup could have sworn that he flinched to see the resolve to take his life in them. "Now Fire."

Macintosh then gasped when Fire lifted her tail in the air and then slung it at them, a few dozen of her spikes flying off of it and right for him and Merida.


	39. Chapter 39

Watching as if in slow motion, Hiccup held his breath as the spikes flew all around Merida, and close. He couldn't see if they hit him, but both he and Merida fell backwards. Holding his hand up to stop Fire from doing it again he rushed to them and grabbed her hand pulling her up. When she grabbed his clothes he sighed as he hugged her. "You are alright. I got you. I got you."

Letting her tears fly, Merida clung to Hiccup. She couldn't even look back to see what happened to Macintosh. Or if she even wanted to see a dead body. But she had to know. "Is it over now? Really over?"

Looking down at Macintosh with several spikes in his body, one his head, Hiccup sighed. "That's right. It's over. He is not a problem anymore. Come on let's head…."

"Hiccup! Merida!"

Looking to the right, Hiccup gasped when he saw Astrid and Eret flying for him. "Are you two alright? When I saw her go down, I totally forgot about you two."

With Storm Fly stopping close to them, Astrid sighed. "Yeah I figured as much. We got them free, but then we heard something that scared us back toward the castle. That huge dragon scream." A glance to Macintosh and how Hiccup was shielding Merida, she sighed. "We went to see if we could help there, since you were on your way to her we were sure."

"Yeah I heard that too. What was that?" His eyes curious now, Hiccup lifted Merida in his arms and started to walk away from the site. "I heard it, but I couldn't go do anything about it."

Walking with him as the four dragons followed, Eret held his wife's hand. "Well that Mama dragon to the one that the girl had. She showed up and ate his dad." Pointing over his shoulder. "Soon as that happened, we checked on everyone as she asserted herself as the Clan leader and then we came this way looking for you two."

"I am glad that the two of you are alright." A glance back at the stone circles, Hiccup sighed. "But at least the three threats to her are gone. The bear is dead, and so are both Macintosh and his dad now." Once they were far enough away that she couldn't see what was back there if she tried, Hiccup sat her down just before they left the tree line. "You wanna fly up or…" But then his eyes half closed as she looked up. She had a scratch on her neck. "Your neck…."

Blinking as she put a shaky hand to her neck, she could feel the scratch that was there. "Oh." Blinking then dropping her head, Merida took a deep breath as she held Hiccup's hand. "Just tell mom it happened when I fell. Don't let her know that he did it."

With a laugh as he pulled her closer, Hiccup shook his head. "Didn't happen." Looking at Fire as she came up to her and pushed on her he laughed. "I think she was worried too."

With a laugh, Merida turned and hugged her dragon as she smiled. "She wrapped her wings around me as we fell through the trees, then saved me with her spikes. She is the best."

Laughing as they all got on their dragons, Hiccup watched as Merida did too. "Well let's get you back to your mom now. I bet she is a mess."

"Probably." Merida then laughed as they all four took to the sky and headed for the castle.

X

Watching out the window, waiting for any sign that her daughter was alright, Eleanor was about to work herself up into a frenzy at the moment. But then she gasped to see the dragons taking off from the Southern Forest. One of them red. Looking closer she sighed as she threw her hand on her heart. "She is alright." She then turned and fled past her husband, and out the door, up the stairs and to the top of the castle just as they landed. "Merida!"

Sliding off her dragon, Merida hugged her mom as she sighed. "I am alright. They knocked her off balance and we fell. I had to wait until she was awake. I couldn't leave her." When her mother stepped back she saw the horrified look in her eyes and laughed. "I scratched it on a branch when we fell mom." Looking at Fire as she stood there, she sighed with a smile. "She wrapped her wings around me and softened the blow when we landed and she was knocked out for a while."

Stepping up behind his wife, Fergus sighed. "My question before anything goes any further. Lord Macintosh is dead. What about his boy?"

Looking up as his father stepped up next to him, Hiccup sighed. "Gone. She landed in the stone circle, I wasn't far away from them." With a laugh as he put his arm around her waist when Merida stepped over next to him, Hiccup smiled. "She got a good hit in on Macintosh, then I got there. Between me and a little help from Fire, he is dead too."

"Did Mordu show his ugly face?" Fergus sighed as he crossed his arms. He knew now that no one would interfere with his daughters life again. At least in a bad way.

"Gone." Seeing his shocked face, Hiccup laughed as he nodded. "Toothless gave him one hell of a fight, and then blew one of the rocks on him, and crushed him. I doubled and triple checked. He is dead."

"That's wonderful news!" Throwing his hands up, Fergus laughed. "Tomorrow we feast, then you can leave. Clan Macintosh is under new rule, Mordu is dead and everyone is alright. We celebrate!"

With a small laugh as they nodded, Hiccup and Merida just looked at each other. They were going to keep what happened after Mordu died to themselves. No one else needed to know what happened or they may think they are crazy.

X

The rest of the day, was spent doing different things. Hiccup sat with Eret, Snotlout, Tuffnet, Stoic, Gober and Fergus. While Merida spent the rest of the day with her mother. Everyone else was in a frenzy for the feast that was going to happen the next day. Then the day after that, Hiccup was going to take his wife and go home. They were going to have to do it all over again, but then they could just be.

Taking a deep breath as he turned his head some and leaned it against hers as she slept curled up against him. A content smile on her face. One of his hands draped over her waist and the other holding her hand that was on his chest. A sight he could never get enough of, and was going to get to see his entire life.

Letting out a sigh after a deep breath, Hiccup let his eyes start to close. He couldn't wait to start their new life together once they got to Berk. With the annual trips back here to see her parents, new sibling or siblings. But that would give him time to be away from Berk and just be himself. Letting sleep finally pull him out, Hiccup let a smile play on his face. Life was good right now.

X

Walking into their room after a long day getting things ready for the celebration the next day, Fergus blinked to see his wife was still awake and sitting in the window. "Why aren't you in bed love?"

Her eyes shining with a mixture of joy and sadness, Eleanor took a deep breath as she tu4rned to her husband. "I can't sleep right now Fergus. Thinking about Merida." Turning to look back up at the moon, Eleanor let out a long sigh. "After tomorrow she won't be here. I won't be able to see her every day anymore. I think it is just now hitting me."

Going to his wife, Fergus pulled her to stand up with him. One arm around her waist, and the other on her face. "It will be alright love. Hiccup told me today again that he has every intention on going back and forth, making sure she gets to come visit as often as they can. You will see her. And our grandchildren too I am sure."

"I can't wait for that either." With a sigh as he kissed her, Eleanor took a deep breath. "I still say you had Stoic send Hiccup here just to stop the games from going on like they should have." But when he gave her a cross look, Eleanor laughed. "But I have to say that I am thankful that you did. I have never seen her as happy as I have when she is with Hiccup. It reminds me of us when we first married."

"Indeed it does." Kissing her again, Fergus lifted her and took her to the bed and laid her down. "Right now we sleep. We have a long day of feasting tomorrow." 

"Right." Eleanor curled in with her husband and let out a content sigh as she closed her eyes. She hated seeing her leave, but couldn't wait to see the life she builds for herself too.


	40. Chapter 40

"So soon? I thought you were going to wait and leave in the morning?" Eleanor sighed as her eyes took on a hint of sadness. She had hoped to spend at least one more night with her daughter before she was gone.

Smiling as she stepped in and hugged her mother, Merida laughed. "Mum. If we had it your way tomorrow would never get here." Stepping back to Hiccup as he put his arm around her waist, she sighed. "I won't be gone long. I promised you and I told Hiccup and he had no problem with it, we will be back in just a few months so I can be here with you when you have the baby."

"I know." With a sigh as her husband came up next to her, Eleanor smiled. "Just be safe as you fly. I worry about you falling."

"I will be fine mum." Looking over at Fire as she stood next to her, Merida smiled as she laughed. "Even if I did fall, she would just fly under me and catch me, or grab me with her feet." She then turned to Hiccup with a bright smile. "Or Hiccup would catch me."

Reaching out and pulling her daughter into a hug once again, Eleanor sighed as she smiled. "I love you Merida. I look forward to seeing you again when it is time to have the baby."

"I love you too mum. I wouldn't miss it for anything." Merida then stepped back and threw herself into her father's arms as she fought back her own tears. In the smallest of whispers as she took a nervous breath. "Thank you dad. For everything."

"That's what a dad is for love." Sitting her down, Fergus tossed her wild hair and smiled. "I love you girl. Give em hell."

"I love you dad. You can count on it." Merida then turned to Hiccup and the two got on their dragons. After a small wave, the two were up in the sky and headed for Berk. Followed quickly by Stoic and the rest of them. Fergus sighed as he lifted his wife and headed for the castle and their rooms. "Come on love. You have been sick off and on all day today. Time to rest."

"Yes." Laying her head on her husband's shoulder, Eleanor let out a content sigh. "I thought it would be harder watching her leave. Even when the betrothal games first were announced. Strangely enough though, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Even watching her fly away on the back of a dragon."

Laughing as he reached their room, Fergus sighed. "Aye love." Kissing her forehead as he laid her down on the bed, he took her hand. "And we know for a fact that he will keep her safe and bring her to visit." He then reached out and laid his hand on her belly. "Right now however we have other things that we need to focus on."

Putting her hands on his, Eleanor laughed as she looked down. "That's right. You have an heir in Haris. What would you like to have this time?"

Leaning in and kissing her lips, Fergus laughed. "I want a healthy baby. That's all. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. But just a baby. Not more than one." Dropping his head he growled when he heard the clanging noises outside the door. "Three is damn too many at once." Standing and going to open the door he glared. "Boys!"

With a laugh as she looked down at her stomach, Eleanor sighed as she smiled. "At least you will be older than your niece or nephew whenever she does have a child. That is a good thing. I have a feeling though, you are a girl. Maybe more than one girl."

X

After flying the whole day, Merida finally found herself sitting on the beach of an island around a fire with everyone else. Though she and Hiccup were the only ones that were awake at the moment. "How much longer do you think it will be until we get home?"

Methodically running his hand up and down her arm, Hiccup let his eyes drift close. "Give or take about five more days. Maybe six. It depends on the weather and how often we need to stop for things. But six days at the max."

"I know this is going to sound odd, but I am really nervous about meeting your mom." When she heard him snort, she sat up and glared at him. "What was that snort for?"

"Mom is going to love you." Reaching out and cupping her face, Hiccup sighed as he smiled at her. "You got the same basic fiery personality that she does. You are beautiful. And you love me as much as I love you. That is all my mom is going to see." Pulling her closer he kissed her gently and sighed as she melted into his arms with a sigh. "There is nothing that you need to be nervous about."

Curling back up against him with a sigh as his hand fell on her waist, Merida closed her eyes. "I know. I just can't help it for some reason. I am usually not shy about anything or nervous. But for some reason, until I actually meet your mom I am going to be nervous."

"You will be fine." Hiccup took a deep breath and yawned as he sighed.

Opening her eyes to look into the fire, Merida sighed. "Thank you Hiccup."

"Your welcome. But what am I being thanked for?"

Laughing as she sighed, Merida curled closer as her eyes started to drift closed once again. "For everything. You came to my rescue. And you saved me from a fate that would have been worse than death I am sure. You made me fall in love with you without realizing it, and then loved me back. My mom isn't the strict queen that she used to be, so if she has a little girl she won't go through the same stuff that I did. My life is absolutely perfect right now and it is all thanks to you. If not for you, who knows where I would be right now. I don't think anything could make things better for me right now."

Laughing some as he finally felt sleep start to pull at him, Hiccup let out a long sigh. "I can think of one when it happens. But other than that I can agree with you fully."

Yawning herself finally, Merida closed her eyes. "What is that?"

"Having a baby of our own." When he could almost feel her smile, Hiccup laughed. "Right now though we need to get some sleep. We can talk kids later."

"Right." Moving even closer to him, Merida took a deep breath. "Hiccup."

Smiling, Hiccup sighed as he put his hand over her hand on his chest. "What's that?"

Smiling as his fingers curled through hers, she took a deep breath. "I love you."

Kissing the top of her head, Hiccup smiled. "I love you."

X

Having not been asleep, Stoic smiled at the conversation between the two of them. It wasn't exactly, but it reminded him of when he met and fell in love with Valka before they left Dunbroch when he was a baby. He didn't think that when he sent Hiccup out to help Fergus, that he would end up with Merida as his wife in the end for real. Especially with the argument that he was having with him when the bird showed up.

Crossing his arms, he knew that Valka would agree to what he wanted to do for Hiccup for a present. Seven months. He will have seven months to travel and work on his map and bring her back to see the birth of the new baby. But then he will have to step up and start taking over more duties from him while Merida learns how to do things on Berk.

Taking a deep breath, Stoic sighed as he let himself drift off to sleep this time. In a few days they would be home, another wedding and then everything can get back to normal. At least normal for them at any rate.


	41. Chapter 41

It's been a few days now, and Hiccup once again flew with his wife in his arms as she slept. She was still getting used to the difference in time and air up here. But he did enjoy this quiet time alone with her. Knowing that it may be the last time they get it for a while after they get home. He was hoping since his father is at least a day, maybe more behind them, that he could talk to his mother about giving him more time.

Feeling her move in his arms, Hiccup looked down and smiled as she blinked open her sky blue eyes. "Well good morning."

Laughing with a smile, Merida yawned as she stretched. "Morning." She then curled back up against him as she took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he put his arm around her waist again. "I am not ready to move yet."

"I know the air up here is heavier than where you are from but it's alright. You will get used to it in time." Kissing the top of her head, Hiccup laughed. "And it won't take that long I am sure."

"I hope not. I hate being this tired." Laughing she then sat up and looked around. "But where is Fire?"

"She is going in and out of the clouds playing with a couple wild Nadders." Pointing up he sighed. "Give a good whistle and she will come back down."

Putting her fingers to her mouth, Merida gave a loud shrill whistle and then giggled as Fire flew down out of the clouds and right toward them. "That's my girl." She then started to slide off, but blinked when he tightened his hold on her waist as she turned to him. "I am going….."

Cutting her off, Hiccup put his hand to her face and kissed her as they closed their eyes. After a moment he smiled as he pulled his lips from hers. "You will be right back I know, you just wanna go fly with her for a while. I just wanted to do that before you left."

Smiling, Merida leaned up and kissed him again. "You can do that whenever you want too." She then giggled as she slid off of Toothless, and landed on Fire. She loved the feel of flying on her own, and with Hiccup. She couldn't believe that her life was so different now, and going to be even more different.

Watching as they zipped around them, Hiccup couldn't stop his smile. He honestly thought that he would never find a girl. Let alone one that was as perfect for him as she was. And to have not only found her, but had her fall in love with him as he did her, that was priceless to him.

But hearing the rumble under him, Hiccup looked down then straight to see the islands of Berk just coming over the horizon as little dots. Looking up he laughed. "Merida. Come here." When she got close he pointed straight. "Do you see those dots out there on the horizon?"

Squinting as she held her hand over her eyes, Merida blinked. "I can. Is that Berk?"

"That's Berk." Hiccup then had Toothless roll so that he could reach out and grab her and pull her back on his lap. Once there he kissed her again. "That is going to be home from now. You sure you are ready for this princess?"

Smacking him on the chest, Merida half glared at him with a smile. "Don't you even start getting cold feet on me." Laughing when he glared back, Merida took a deep breath. "I know it is going to be different. I know that it is going to be hard work, but I am not afraid of it and I can do it. It isn't like trying to learn how to be a princess under mum growing up. I was forced to do that, this is something that I want to do. I will be fine."

Kissing her again, Hiccup laughed. "Of that I have no doubt. Come on then. Let's get home so you can meet mom."

"Right." Once again, Merida slid off of Toothless to land on Fire and then the four of them shot off faster toward what was going to be home. And she for one couldn't wait to see what was going to happen when they got there. And looked forward to how her life was going to be.

X

Hearing roars from the sky, Valka walked out of her house and smiled as Hiccup and, whom she presumed was Merida, landed right before their house. Smiling as Toothless ran to her and ran along her. "It is good to see you too Toothless."

Stepping up to his mother, Hiccup hugged her then turned as Merida came up next to him. "Well mom, there is a lot to explain and I promise I will. But first. My wife, Merida."

Her smile turning into a look of shock, Valka turned from Merida back to Hiccup. "Your wife?"

Nodding as he sighed and held her hand, Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Can we go in and I will explain everything please?"

Nodding, Valka turned and went in her house. She was elated to see him home, but to have brought Merida on her own dragon was a bit of a shock. But to introduce her as his wife! Once the door was closed he turned to them. "What is going on?"

With a smile Hiccup moved and sat down by the fire with Merida. "Long or short of it?"

"Short and sweet if you would." Sitting down across from them, Valka still didn't know what to think of this.

"You know I went for dad to help Fergus get her out of getting married by force. Along the way, we spent more time together than we thought we would, and we fell for each other. Before the fight with Macintosh, I asked and she said yes. So her parents could see it, we got married before the fight." Looking over at his wife Hiccup sighed. "Though we both agreed, and now that we are back, and dad should be a day behind us, we will have one here for you and Berk to see. That's it."

"I see then. This is a shock." But then she sighed with a smile. "And you are right that there will be another wedding." Relaxed now, Valka took a deep breath. "It was a shock though Hiccup, as I am sure it will be to the rest of the village, who no doubt are gathering around the house right now."

Laughing, Hiccup smiled. "We talked about that last night mom, instead of trying to explain it to them, just tell them that we are just getting married. It will be easier."

"You are right about that one." Standing Valka headed for the door. "Come on then, let's get it over with then right?"

"Sounds good to me mom." Hiccup then walked out with Merida and sighed to see that yes indeed most of the village was either there or on its way. Looking down at Merida he smiled. "You alright?"

"I am great." Merida smiled as she turned and looked at the crowed. "Mum has this many people working inside the castle walls, and we have more than double this many in the village around it."

"That's true." Hiccup then pulled her to stand right next to his mom as everyone turned to him, some with smiles, some with a look of 'I knew it' and others in shock as he held Merida's hand. "Long story short. I did what I needed to do. My dad is just fine, he and the rest for some reason didn't leave when Merida and I did. However there was one backfire in the plans, and that is that well, I brought her home with me. In just a few days, we are really getting married."

Stepping up, Spitelout blinked as he sighed. "So what happened with the fight that Stoic and the others went to help with? What happened to the Macintosh Clan?"

With a sigh as he smiled, Hiccup laughed. "Well Macintosh had a daughter too named Keri who turned on him. She made friends with a dragon that was native there I guess I never saw one like it before. I have information about it, but Fishlegs will have more when he gets here. The Mama dragon ate Lord Macintosh, and with the help of Fire there, his son is gone too. Keri is Lady of the Macintosh Clan."

Blinking at the gasps as Fire moved to stand next to her, Merida saw all the odd looks. Looking up at Hiccup she blinked. "Why are they looking at her like that?"

"It's nothing bad." Hiccup moved his other hand to Fire as he sighed. "I told you she is an exotic. We aren't used to seeing ones like her. That's it."

Turning back to the village as all the faces were smiles of approval, Valka crossed her arms. "Well then we have a wedding to get ready for. Let's get started. The day after my husband returns, will be the day that we watch my son get married."


	42. Chapter 42

It was two days later when Stoic and the others got back. And they arrived to the middle of preparations for a ceremony. While he was sure that his son and his wife wanted something simple, and probably his wife. Berk didn't know how to do simple when it came to Hiccup and all that he has done for everyone there.

That next morning, with the fact that her father wasn't there to do it again, Stoic stepped in and played the part of his daughter in law's father and gave her away to his son. And just like last time, though a little faster, Merida and Astrid vanished and she got her dress put up and now they were all enjoying the celebration.

Moving to stand with his wife as they watched their son and his wife mingle with everyone, Stoic put his arm around her waist. "Val what do you think?"

Leaning into her husband's arms, Valka smiled. "I think they are perfect for each other. Who would have thought just over a month ago we would send our son away to help get her out of a marriage, and he would bring her home to marry himself."

"Indeed. Though, Val, Eleanor is pregnant again now and she wants Merida to be there when she gives birth. So I was thinking." Looking down into her curious eyes, Stoic laughed. "Let him have one year. That will give him time to finish his map he wants to do, and she can go see her mom and dad. Then, they take over our roles and we retire. Then we will just spend our day with the grandkids as they come."

Laughing, Valka nodded as she smiled. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea love." Turning back to her son as Stoic moved to stand behind her with his arms around her, she sighed. "I think that he will love the idea. And they need the time to get to know each other better before they take charge of the village."

"Indeed. I know they plan on leaving the village tonight." Winking down at her as she looked up at him, Stoic laughed. "He will get the surprise then. I left it in a note in his bag that he wants to take with them."

"That's good." Smiling as her husband kissed her, Valka turned once again to look at her son and how happy he was as he stood there with his wife and his friends. "Life couldn't be any better right now. Not at all."

X

Leading the way into the house, and right up to their room, Hiccup sighed as they entered their room. Though, this time, Hiccup turned and shocked her as the door shut and he pulled her flush to him and kissed her. A moment later when he pulled his lips back, he smiled. "That's the last ceremony then."

Blushing and knowing where that conversation was going, Merida laughed as she took a deep breath. "Right. Now we won't have to worry about a marriage ceremony until we have kids and they are old enough to do that."

Keeping her snug against him, Hiccup gave her a sideways half glare. "Yeah well let's not rush into that one shall we. I would like to have you as my wife for a little while before we have kids."

Laughing as he started to learn toward her again, Merida leaned back. "Well you know there really is no way of knowing when it is going to happen."

Reaching up with his free hand, Hiccup pulled her lips toward his as he laughed. "Yeah baby I know. And when it happens whether it is tonight, or in five years. You will be an amazing mother and I will be ecstatic." He then kissed her. This time though, and for the first time there was a possessive passion about his kiss. Finally. Finally now that they have been through two ceremonies, and more than a week. Finally they could take the next step as a married couple.

After a moment he pulled his lips from hers and smiled as she opened dazed and hazed eyes up to his. "Come on then. Let's grab the bags and get the dragons and get out of here. We have a week before we need to come back and find out what we are going to have to do."

Laughing as she nodded when he stepped away from her, Merida couldn't stop her smile. "Let's." She then grabbed the small bag that she had, that had an extra change in clothes or two in it. Hiccup's had a little bit more, but he had more things there. She would get more, but right now she had just the few changes of clothes that she brought with her, and the ones that Astrid gave her.

Turning to her, Hiccup took his wife's hand and smiled. "Let's go say goodbye and get going."

"Sounds good." Merida followed him down the stairs and out the house to find that most everyone had already gone on their way, and the only ones that were left there waiting for them was Hiccup's parents and Eret and Astrid.

Stepping up to first her son then his wife, Valka gave them a hug. "Be careful out there you two."

Smiling as he watched her hug his wife, Hiccup nodded. "We will. We aren't planning on going too far and will be back in a week anyway."

Refusing to give it away, Stoic nodded as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Good. When you get back we are going to have to finish that talk we were having when you left."

Nodding, Hiccup sighed. "Yeah dad I know." Then he watched as Merida and Astrid hugged each other. "Right now dad, it doesn't sound so bad." He then smiled as he went to his wife and sighed. "You ready to go?"

"I am ready." Merida then turned as Fire ran up to her with her saddle on, and she got on. They waved goodbye to everyone and then they were gone.

Turning to Stoic, Astrid blinked. "But I thought that he wasn't going to take over anything for a year?"

Laughing as he and Valka turned to go inside, Stoic nodded. "That is correct. I have a note in his bag so he will be surprised that he doesn't have to come home in a week. In a few days we will build them their own house next to ours."

X

After flying for the rest of the day, Hiccup found a nice little place to camp with a cave for them all. After fishing for both Toothless and Fire, then themselves, they found themselves sitting in the cave. Leaning against a log on one side of the fire, while Fire and Toothless crashed out curled up next to each other on the other side.

Looking at Merida as she sighed, Hiccup blinked. "Everything alright there?"

"It is now." Smiling as she took another deep breath, Merida kept her eyes on the fire as her head laid on his chest. "Little over a month ago I was planning to run away and stay gone forever because of the betrothal games. But now I am glad that I didn't because I would have never met you. And I wouldn't be happily married now with my life my own." Sitting up as she looked into his eyes, Merida smiled. "And now we are married, twice, everything is perfect."

"I can fully agree with that one." Hiccup kissed her then started to reach in his bag next to him for a present that he made her for tonight. But blinked when he felt a piece of paper on top of it. "What is this?"

Sitting up as she watched him peal the scroll seal back, Merida blinked. "You didn't pack that did you?"

Shaking his head Hiccup was curious now. "I packed some sketch paper but that was about it." Rolling the scroll out his eyes went wide as he froze. It was from his dad. This was his wedding present to his son. "It's from dad…"

"What does it say then?" When all he did was just look at the fire, Merida took it from him and read what it said.

"Hiccup,

I am proud of you son. You did me proud, and found true love in the process. Enjoy it.

You don't have to come back for a full year. Spend your first year married with your wife. Go see her parents a time or two. Finish up that map you want to make. When you get back, you will be made Chief of Berk.

Dad."

"Oh wow. You are going to be chief in a year." But then she looked at his shocked face and smiled. "But we don't have to go back in a week then right?"

"That's right." Hiccup pulled the scroll from her hands and shoved it back in the bag. Pulling her on his lap he used one hand to cup her face and pull her toward him as he kissed her. Once she had her arms wrapped around his neck, he sighed as he slid his tongue across her lips. When she gasped, he slid his tongue in her mouth. A small groan as she flinched then did the same thing with him.

Though she was shaky some, Merida was also excited about where this was going to go. But she was terrified at the same too. She didn't know exactly what to expect. The night before she talked to Astrid and explained that nothing was ever explained to her growing up being a princess and talked to her about what to expect. The only thing she told her was to trust Hiccup, and that there would be some pain at first, but it wouldn't last long and would be the only time she would feel it.

Pulling his lips from hers, Hiccup blinked. "Baby do you want to wait longer?"

Shaking her head as she dropped her eyes then looked back up into his beautiful forest green eyes as she sighed. "I don't. I am just nervous, but I don't want to wait."

"Alright." Searing her mouth again, Hiccup moved them so that she was laying on the ground and he was next to her with one leg between hers as he groaned. Ripping his mouth from hers as he put his hand on her waist, he smiled as he leaned his forehead to hers. "I will be gentle." He then seared her mouth again with a groan as they instantly deepened the kiss at the same time.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: The lemon will come soon. If it is something you need in your life, comment and let me know. Soon as I get it done and up sometime in the next month or so, I will reply to your comment and tell you where it is at. :D

X

Smiling as she watched the castle growing in the distance, Merida took a deep breath. She has been married for just six months now, and she knew she was early, but she didn't want to miss the birth of new siblings. And while she and Hiccup were very active, as much as she hoped it would happen, she hasn't gotten pregnant yet herself. She was hoping that being back in Dunbroch might help and they find out a month or so later after this that she is pregnant herself.

"Earth to Merida."

Blinking as she turned and looked at Hiccup, Merida sighed. "I am sorry Hiccup. I was just wondering how big mom is." When he blinked at her, Merida laughed. "I was told she was still small when she was pregnant with me. But I remember when she was pregnant with the boys. She was huge."

Shaking his head Hiccup laughed himself. "And you told her that all the time didn't you?"

Nodding, Merida laughed again as she closed her eyes. "I did. I was ten. And each time she just looked at me with wide eyes."

"Well let's try not to make her upset or mad while we are here." Holding his hand up as she shot him a glare, Hiccup laughed. "I just meant that way your visit here can be a pleasant one."

With a sigh as she shook her head, Merida took a deep breath. "I know. I am excited to see her."

Seeing the look in her face, Hiccup sighed as he rolled Toothless and pulled her from fire to his lap as he made her look up at him. She wasn't fooling him. She was more than ready for a baby and he knew it. "Stop fussing over it Merida. When you stop worrying about trying, it will happen then. Not before."

Blinking as she gave him an odd look, Merida let her head fall to the side. "What are you talking about Hiccup?"

Kissing her forehead, Hiccup let her slide back down to Fire. "I see that look in your eyes whenever you talk about your mom being pregnant Merida. I know how much you want to be also. You can't hide that from me."

With a smile as she situated herself on Fire, Merida sighed. "I know. Just, Mum always told me how easy it was for her to get pregnant with me and then the boys. I assumed that it would be the same for me. I guess it is just going to take a little longer then."

"And that is fine. Whether it is now, or ten years from now. It will happen when it is meant to happen." Winking at her as he smiled, Hiccup pushed Toothless a little faster. "Come on let's get there."

"Right!" Merida then pushed Fire as they closed in on the castle. She should know she couldn't hide anything from him. Just like he can't hide anything from her. But that wasn't going to change the fact that she really wanted a baby.

X

Walking out to greet his daughter and son in law, Fergus smiled as his daughter rushed to him and hugged him. "It is about time you get here. Yer mum has been asking if you are here every day for a month now."

Laughing as she stepped back to Hiccup, Merida sighed. "I know. But we were basically exploring for five of the six months after we left here. And it took us a little longer to get here than before."

"I see then. Well come on. Come and see your mother." Once they were in the castle, with the dragons, he sighed. "Tell them to stay here in the entry way. There aint much room in the bedroom for two of them." When they told them to stay and kept walking he sighed as they started up the stairs. "Warning now Merida. Don't say a thing about big. Not just her, but just big in general."

"She is that big? Does she think it's triplets again?" Merida had wide eyes as she walked up the stairs right behind her dad. She didn't know if her mother could handle having more than one again. She nearly went insane with the boys.

"At least that. She says she is not, she is the same size as the boys, but I think she is bigger." Stopping just before the door, Fergus turned to them and sighed. "Remember alright?"

"I remember dad." Merida then walked on past him and in the room. Looking at her mother she smiled as she moved to the side of the bed to hug her. But she was easily twice as big now than with the boys! "Mum."

"Merida." Hugging her daughter, Eleanor sighed as she gave her a tired look. "I was hoping you would have been here sooner so you could stay a while."

Moving to stand behind his wife, Hiccup sighed as he smiled. "We will be here for a month or two at least. She wants to spend some time before we go back. My dad let us have a year to do anything we went before he gives me the title of Chief. Once I have that I won't be able to leave so easy for long periods of time."

"I understand that but at least I get to spend some real time with her right now." Holding her daughter's hand, Eleanor let her other hand rest on her stomach with a sigh. "I am just glad you are here with me right…" But then she froze. Waiting a second as everyone just looked at her, Eleanor blinked and then closed one eye as she moved her hand. "Fergus go get Maudee. Now."

"Love?" But when her face twisted he gasped. "Oh crap! Maudeeeeeeee!" And he ran out of the room.

With a smile, Hiccup leaned down and kissed Merida on the side of the head. "I am going to go wait for Fergus outside."

"Right." Not even looking at him as her mother squeezed her hand and scrunched her face up again, Merida smiled. "Looks like I made it just in time right Mum?"

"It looks like. It's time to see who is right." Eleanor then groaned as another even harder contraction ripped through her. "And they are coming fast!" 

Pacing up and down the stairs outside of the room, Fergus shook his head. "This is the third time she has done this ya know. I would think that I would be used to just waiting to hear the sound of a baby cry from the door. But no."

With a laugh as he sat right next to the door, Hiccup sighed. "I am sure that I will be a wreck when it happens for us too. Each time if there is more than one."

Stopping and winking at the boy, Fergus laughed. "Remember boy there might be more than one with each of the pregnancies. Her Mum had triplets, and is giving birth to at least three more now maybe more."

Shrugging his shoulder, Hiccup laughed. "That's fine with me."

X

"It's almost time My Lady. Soon we will see how many you have this time." The midwife stood up and moved to a basin of water to wash her hands again after checking the progress of her Lady.

Smiling as she sat on the bed next to her mother, Merida sighed. "I can't believe I get to see them born this time. You wouldn't let me see the boys when they were born."

Breathing heavy as she got a break in the contractions, Eleanor looked at her daughter and smiled. "You were ten. You didn't need to know anything about this at the time."

As another contraction ripped through her mother, Merida laughed as she put a wet rag on her head. "I know you are being quieter than I think I will be. I see the pain you are in through your eyes and you don't hardly do anything. I will probably scream."

Laughing, Eleanor nodded. "And if you ever get pregnant again, then you will know that it just makes it worse the more you scream and complain. I learned that with you. Your father could hear me threatening him clear down to the stable."

Laughing Merida smiled as she shook her head. "Hiccup won't be that far away from me."

Nodding with her own smile, Eleanor laughed. "No doubt. First time fathers are usually right outside the door waiting to hear the wail of the baby."

"Exactly." Merida was going to tell her mother in case she decided to be there when she was pregnant and gave birth, but Hiccup was going to be in the room with her. They already talked about it, and Berk is different than Dunbroch on things like that. If she wants him with her, he is. If not he is not. But that can wait until after the babies are here.

Looking up as the midwife came to check her progress, Eleanor sighed. "Please tell me that it is time."

X

"It is My Lady. With the next contraction bare down."

Flinching as he stopped right in front of the door, Fergus looked at it with wide eyes. It was like time froze. He had no idea how much time passed before there was a loud wail from the room. So excited he started to spin, but then gasped and fell all the way down the stairs and then raced back up. "That's one!"

Then another wail. It was a couple minutes, then there was a third wail. But when no one came to the door he blinked as he waited. Moments later there was another wail! Four! They had four new children! Hearing the footsteps coming toward the door, he blinked to see Maudee walking out with a smile. "Is that it? No more?"

"That will be all of them My Lord. You have four new girls."

His face going pale, Fergus froze. He loved his girl, but to have to go through it again with four at once. He hoped his sanity could stand for it. Walking in the room he smiled to see his daughter holding one baby, his wife holding one, and on the bed between them were two more.

Going to the other side of the bed, he leaned down and kissed his wife. "We are not taking anymore chances love. No more kids for us."

"I agree. Your daughter's." Eleanor then looked down at them. They were a perfect mix of the two of them. Each of them. Two girls had her brown hair and his blue eyes. And the other two had his red hair and her brown eyes. "Well what do we call them all then?"

Looking around at them as the boys all came rushing the room and on the bed, Fergus laughed. "Let our four older kids all name them?" When she nodded he turned to Merida and winked. "You will need to practice it. So you name the one you hold."

"Alright." Looking down at the girl in her arms, with her red hair and brown eyes. "How about you call her Aileene."

"I like it." Looking at the boys as she laughed, each one looking at a different girl. "Alright boys. Pick some names."

Hubert who was looking at a brown hair and blue eyed baby smiled as he looked at his mother. "Alison."

Hamish pointed to the one next to her which had red hair and brown eyes and nodded. "Annabella."

And Haris sat next to his mother and smiled. "Adairia."

Laughing as she moved and handed her sister to her father, Merida smiled. "Here you go dad. We will be back tomorrow. You and mum need time with them."

X

Later that night, Merida curled against Hiccup in what was her old room. A room she was sure they were going to give to her sisters when they were old enough. "I can't believe she had four girls. And the scary thing is, that it could happen to us too."

Laughing as he kissed her head, Hiccup sighed as he closed his eyes. "If it does it does. We will name them, raise and love them. That simple."

"That sounds good to me." With a yawn, Merida let sleep pull her eyes closed as she sighed. Even after seeing that, she still couldn't wait to be a mother.


	44. Chapter 44

It's been two years since the birth of her sisters. Merida has come a long way and learned a lot living at Berk. What she needs to do as the wife of the chief. How to grow and harvest a garden, how to milk the yaks. She even learned how to cook from Astrid.

Standing in her kitchen and working on something to eat for herself while what she was making for dinner that night cooked over the fire, she had to stop and smile down at herself. She was very much pregnant. But she wasn't as big as her mother with the boys, or the girls. But she was bigger than Astrid was the year before when her son Axel was born. So she figured she was having at least twins.

Going on with making her something to eat she sighed as she thought about what all has happened over the last two years, other than getting pregnant. Hiccup for one has really taken to being Chief and is efficient at it, and because of that gets to spend a lot of time at home with her. Which she loved.

Taking her bowl of food she wobbled through the house and out to sit on the porch with her food. It was hot in the house when she cooked, but that is what happens in the dead of summer where they were. The winters were brutal, and the summers were fire.

"Eating again?"

Laughing as she looked up to see Astrid coming toward her with Axel on her hips, Merida nodded as she took another bite. "I am telling you that I am having twins. I am bigger than you were, and not as big as mum with the boys."

Laughing as she sat down with her now ten month old son on her lap, Astrid sighed. "I can agree with that. And I think as time went on, Hiccup I dare say is even more excited about being a dad than you are about being a mom."

Laughing as she ate, Merida nodded. "I agree with that one. I thought I was excited, but he has topped it a few notches."

"Merida!"

Looking around Astrid and Axel Merida smiled to see her family coming toward her. With Hiccup in the lead. "They are here." Sitting the bowl down, she moved out to greet her parents and siblings. "I am glad you guys are here. I was starting to worry that you weren't going to make it."

Hugging her daughter, Eleanor laughed. "I would not miss the birth of my first grandchild for anything." But then she looked at her belly and touched it with a laugh. "Or should I say grandchildren."

"Exactly. We know for sure that we are at least having twins. Could be more, but for sure more than one. Right Hiccup?" She then looked up at him and smiled.

"That's right. And per our agreement before we were even married, she gets to name the kids. Berk names are not your typical names." Laughing as both Merida and Astrid started to nod their heads super fast.

With a sigh as she smiled, Merida methodically rubbed the side of her stomach. "I have food cooking for later. I made enough for everyone hoping that you would be here tonight." She then looked down at the fourteen eyes that flinched and looked up at her and laughed. "Nothing like what mum tries to make you eat. I promise you will like it."

With a smile, Eleanor sighed as she reached out and grabbed three of the girls in her arms before they could take off. "Right then inside? Keep these little ones from running off and getting lost?"

"Sure." Looking at her husband, Merida smiled. "You coming or not done yet?"

"I am done. Snotlout decided that he wasn't going to argue with me so we got done faster than normal." Turning with her as he put his hand on her back, Hiccup lead her in the house. "So I am here for the rest of the day. Toothless is with Fire romping down by the shore by now."

"I wouldn't doubt that. Those two don't seem to do anything without the other." Merida waddled over to her chair that he made her but then flinched as she froze. Pain ripped through her lower stomach. A second later, through the top of her stomach as she grabbed Hiccup. "I think mom was the key….." She then let out a groan as she closed one eye. "She had my sisters soon as we got there, and I am having ours soon as she gets here."

Astrid gasped and then snagged her son from one of the girls. "I am going to go get your mom."

"Thanks Astrid." Turning back to his wife as they slowly moved toward the stairs. "Come on baby let's get you upstairs."

"Right." Merida gasped and squeezed his hand as she growled and grabbed the rail to the stairs as another strong contraction ripped through her. "They are going to have your dramatic flare that is for sure."

Going up a few steps, with Eleanor right behind him, Hiccup held his wife up as another contraction hit her. "Yeah you know me and my flare. It figures when my kids wanna make their entrance to the world it is done in style."

Laughing as she took another few steps before more pain ripped through her, this time Merida's knees started to buckle. Breathing hard she looked at Hiccup. "I don't think I can keep walki…." Then she let her eyes roll as she growled when another contraction ripped across the top of her belly.

"I got you baby I got you." Lifting his wife with ease, Hiccup next to ran up the stairs and then laid her on their bed. Dropping to his knees as he held her hand. "There you go."

"Alright out you go young man." Eleanor still stood by the door as she smiled. "Your children will be presented to you when they are here."

Shaking her head, Merida never let go of his hand and he didn't even budge. "No Mum. I want him to stay in here with me. So he is going to stay. We don't have to do things here like they are done in Dunbroch. So I want him here."

Kissing the back of her hand, Hiccup smiled at her. "Don't worry baby nothing is going to pull me from this spot."

Pale, Eleanor didn't know what to think about this. She had never heard of a man being in the room while his wife birthed a child. First or tenth. But the look of pain that shined in her daughter's eyes, it wasn't the time to argue with her about it.

In a hurry, Astrid, Valka and Eleanor were in the room with them as she progressed faster than anyone had ever seen before. It didn't seem like that long has passed and she was already nearly ready to push.

With his hand on her forehead, Hiccup smiled as she growled through each of her contractions. "I think I have had a bad influence on you with that growling."

"At least I am not threatening to kill you." Merida laughed as he shivered and Astrid rolled her eyes. "It was rather funny last year to see Eret flinching each time she screamed that at him."

"I guess it was." But then Astrid looked at Valka. "How much longer do you think?"

"If she keeps this up, it won't be too much longer at all. An hour at most." Crossing her arms as she looked at the couple she smiled as she sighed. "Both boys, both girls or one of each. I am willing to bet with my son's luck, they are going to be both girls."

"First time I had multiple children at once I had all boys. She could take after me. I say both boys." Eleanor then looked at Astrid. "What do you think?"

"I will go with the one of each. Girl with her mother's mess of a hair but her father's brown color and forest green eyes. Boy with his hair, but his mother's red color and sky blue eyes."

"Guessing on everything right down to what they look like? Really?" Laughing as they all looked at her, Merida smiled. "We want a loud scream and ten finger sand ten toes. That's all we are worried about."

Going to sit on her other side, Astrid laughed. "But you must have thought of at least two of each name right?"

Seeing the contraction coming on, Hiccup laughed. "We have. She thought of them and I liked them. The two boy names we picked out are Maddox and Grant. The girl names are Maggie and Grace. Not sure what names are going to be used when but those are the ones."

Moving to check once again, Valka gasped. "We will find out soon. Merida honey, with the next contraction bear down with all you have and push. You are ready."

Nodding as she tried to even out her breathing, Merida waited for the next contraction. When it came she lifted her legs with the help of Astrid and Hiccup and bore down to push as hard as she could push. A moment later she sighed as she fell back on the bed breathing hard. Without a word as a second later the next contraction hit, she did the same thing. This time making a growling noise.

But this time, seconds after she started to push she fell back as she felt her first child slide from her body. Followed seconds later by a loud wail. Tears spilling from her eyes as she fell back breathing hard, Merida smiled. "I did it…..I did it…."

Kissing her hand, Hiccup laughed as he smiled and looked over at his mother as she whipped off his first child. "You did. You did it baby."

But before anyone could say anything, Merida groaned as she felt another contraction and more pressure. "Mum!"

Looking over her shoulder at her daughter, Eleanor gasped as she moved and was there just in time to help her as her second child came into the world. She then turned and handed the second baby off to Astrid. Turning back to her daughter, she moved to the side of the bed and touched her stomach. "Do you feel anymore?"

Shaking her head as she took deep breaths, Merida smiled. "I don't. I was right. Just two. What did I have mum?"

Moving to stand next to her son, Valka bounced her grandson as she smiled and then handed him down to his now sitting up mother. "Your first born was a son. And dare I say he has your red hair and blue eyes."

Taking her son as she smiled down at him when he opened his eyes, Merida smiled as fresh tears spilled from her eyes. "A boy."

Stepping up to Hiccup, Astrid handed him the baby that she had. "And your second born was a girl. One of each in one go."

Taking his daughter, Hiccup laughed to see her hair. She was already showing that she was going to have the same kind of wild hair that her mother had. But she had his brown hair and forest green eyes. Sitting on the bed next to her so she could see her daughter, Hiccup laughed. "He has my hair but your color and your eyes. She has your hair, but my color and my eyes. We have the names picked out. What two do you want to use?"

Looking back and forth, from one to the other, Merida smiled. "How about Maddox and Maggie?"

"That's it." Kissing the side of her head Hiccup smiled as he sighed. "I love you."

Leaning against him, Merida smiled as she looked from one of her children to the other. "I love you. Thank you Hiccup. They are perfect."

Seeing the look on the faces of the new parents, Valka smiled as she herded both Eleanor and Astrid out of the room and down the stairs. "Let's give the new family some bonding time and let her get them fed. They are going to be hungry soon."

Nodding Eleanor smiled at her husband's eyes when she reached the bottom as both he and Stoic were on their feet. Going to his side she smiled at him. "You have a red haired and blue eyed grandson. And a brown hair and dark green eyed granddaughter. And they are perfect."

Nodding Fergus smiled as he looked up the stairs and then turned to Stoic. "We were always the best of friends growing up. Now we both share two grandkids."

Laughing as he looked down at the seven other kids running around and playing with Toothless and Fire, Stoic laughed as he sighed and shook his head. "At least at best I will have four or five, or just the two. You get to have at the very least sixteen by the time it is all done if they each have two each."

His smile gone as he glared at Stoic. "Yeah don't rub it in."


	45. Chapter 45

Sitting on her porch, Merida smiled as she watched her twins with their dragons. She still couldn't believe that they were five years old now. And just like he called it, Maggie had her wild and crazy hair, but his brown color and dark green eyes. Maddox, he was just like his dad, but with her red hair and blue eyes. And they have been the center of their world.

But the soft cry from behind the door drew her attention away from them as she went in the house and smiled as she lifted one of her newest set of twins. Grant and Grace. Unlike her sister, Grace didn't have the wild hair, and Grant didn't get it either. But they both had their father's brown hair, and her blue eyes. Sitting down next to the small beds that Hiccup put up all over the house right after they were born just like with Maddox and Maggie, Merida nursed her son as she smiled. "You are going to be our glutton I think. You eat more than your sister, and both your older brother and sister did."

"Eating again huh?"

Looking up to see Hiccup walk in, Merida nodded. "He is always hungry it seems." Kissing him as he bent over, Merida then turned back down to her content son. "But that's okay. He knows Mama doesn't mind."

Smiling Hiccup sighed. He couldn't believe that he had one set of twins, let alone two sets of twins in the course of seven years. Hearing another little fussy noise he turned and lifted his daughter Grace as he laughed. "She isn't going to be far behind her brother I don't think. Are you Gracey?"

With a smile as she watched Hiccup walk around the room Grace to keep her calm her down while she finished nursing her twin. She loved watching him with the kids. It was almost intoxicating to her in a way. Even though he always said that he didn't understand it when she would say something about it. Just like she didn't think that she would ever understand why he thinks seeing her nursing one of them is the best thing that he has ever seen.

But she wouldn't trade her life for anything. It has turned out to be so much better than what could have happened to her if he would have refused to come and help. She would have never found the one man that she was meant to be with.

"Hello?"

Blinking as she looked up at Hiccup, Merida laughed as she smiled. "Sorry I sort of spaced out there for a second." She then carefully switched babies and nursed her daughter now. "Yes I know what was I thinking about. I was thinking about how perfect life is here for me. And that I couldn't imagine what my life would have been like had you said you wouldn't come to help."

His son contently sleeping, Hiccup turned and laid him in the bed and covered him with the light blanket. "I have to agree with that. I think we would have both been miserable after being forced to do something that neither of us wanted to do." Turning and kissing her forehead he laughed. "But I did go to help, and now here we are, married with four kids."

"I still can't believe that I had two sets of twins." Laughing, Merida shook her head. "Mum had more gray hair when she came last year to visit. With the boys who were hell on feet, and from what I hear the girls are not much better."

Hearing a roar of laughter from outside, Hiccup looked out the window and laughed. "I will cut your dad off. Looks like the whole crew is here again." Kissing the side of her head, Hiccup went to the door and stopped the boys from running in. "You three can see them after she is done nursing."

Smiling as she nodded to her husband, Eleanor and Aileen then walked on in. "We are going on in."

With a sigh as he side stepped, Hiccup waited until the door shut and then turned to the boys. "How about we go with Maddox and Maggie and let you pick out some dragons to take home? We just had a whole mess of babies hatch." When their eyes lit up he laughed as he gave a whistle. "Maddox. Maggie. Take your Uncle's to the hatchery. I will be there in a moment."

"Right Papa!" Maggie then ran over to her Uncle Hamish and grabbed his hand. "This way Uncle Hamish. We have so many babies right now!"

A laugh of his own, Fergus crossed his arms as he watched them all scatter away. Even the other three of his girls. Turning to Hiccup he sighed. "I can't believe how big they are. And now another set."

"I know." Laughing as he walked down the porch, Hiccup laughed as he sighed. "My dad is over in his house right there if you wanna go see him for a while."

"I think I will." Fergus then turned and headed for Stoic's house. He hasn't seen him for a year and it was time to catch up.

X

"Oh they are just precious Merida. Both of them with your blue eyes and his brown hair." Holding her newest grandson in her arms, Eleanor smiled at the baby as she bounced him. "I couldn't be more proud of you."

Fixing her top, Merida smiled as she stood up and let her seven year old sister sit down to hold Grace. "Thank you mum."

"Not just because of the children Merida." When her daughter turned to her, she nodded with a soft smile. "You are an amazing mother, a good wife and you are happy. I couldn't be more proud of you for the life you have built for yourself."

Going to her mom, Merida hugged her as she smiled. "Thanks Mum that means a lot."

"Sister what is her name again?"

Turning back to Aileene, Merida smiled as she knelt before her. "Her name is Grace. But most of us just call her Gracey if you want to call her that you can." Merida pushed in on her nose and smiled as she laughed. Standing she turned back to her mother and crossed her arms as she arched her eyebrows. "So why was Aileene the only one to come in with you and the others didn't?"

With a sigh as she dropped her head, Eleanor groaned. "Because the other three are just like the boys. They are all over and crazy. And each one of them as big of a tomboy as you were. The six of them are going to drive me insane." But then she turned a soft smile to Aileen as she sighed. "However Aileen is the picture perfect princess."

"Mum are you….." Merida wasn't sure if she should finish that. She did hope that just because she did have one princess that acted the part that she didn't try and do what she wanted Merida to do.

Shaking her head as she handed her daughter her grandson, Eleanor smiled. "I am not. She will be allowed to be who she wants and find love in her own time. Be it a prince from a far away land, or the boy that works in the stables."

Smiling as she looked at her son, Merida nodded. "That's good. Knowing Hiccup though he already has Maddox, Maggie and all the rest of them at the hatchery. Last few days it seems like there was an explosion of baby dragons born. She then nodded toward Grace and laughed. "Let's go and see dad. I am sure by now he is with Stoic and Valka."

"Alright." Eleanor then picked up her newest granddaughter and they all headed out of the house and toward the one that was Stoic and Valka's. Walking behind her daughter she smiled to see all the kids waving as they ran past her and everyone saying hi to her. She knew that she was doing a good job ther ein her new title but it was so pleasing to see that everyone loved her just as much as her own kingdom did.

X

That night, Merida curled in against Hiccup as she sighed. Maddox and Maggie were in the guest house that he had built for when her family comes to visit with their Aunts and Uncles. And Grant and Grace were finally sleeping next to the bed. "Today was a long day."

Laughing as he put his arm around her, Hiccup nodded. "I thought your mother was going to kill me where I stood when not only the boys, but three of the girls all picked out dragons to go home with." Kissing the side of her head, he knew what the next question was going to be. "Fire's eggs will be hatching soon. They were starting to change colors today."

Smiling as she nodded, Merida laughed. "I can't believe that I have had her for seven years and she is just now going to be a mother herself. I would have thought that she was one before me that first spring that came when all the others had eggs."

"Yeah we are still learning about their mating seasons and habbits of different ones. Fire is for sure teaching us that the Exotic ones are even harder to learn about than the normal ones." Letting his eyes close, Hiccup sighed. "But I am sure we will find out…." But then both he and Merida jerked when there was a loud knocking on the door downstairs. "Who is that?"

"I have no idea." Following him down, Merida blinked as he opened the door and found a rather shocked Eret standing there. "Eret?"

Looking from one to the other then landing on Hiccup, Eret sighed. "You have just got to come see this. I don't even know how to explain what happened."

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Hiccup just gave him an odd look as he stood there. He has never seen him act this way.

Looking down at Merida he sighed then turned to Hiccup. "Fire's eggs hatched. They hatch like the chickens. But…." Pointing toward the hatchery he shook his head. "You just have to go and see this for yourself."

Her eyes wide, Merida looked up at him. "Will you go and get my mum? So she can sit with Grace and Grant?"

"Yeah you get ready." Hiccup then went toward the house next door as she went up the stairs. He didn't understand what was so shocking about Nadder hatchlings. The only thing he could figure is that they were all exotic seeing as they still didn't know who her mate was.

X

After getting ready and her mother getting there to sit with the babies, Merida joined Hiccup and Eret as they went, rather fast to the hatchery. Going straight to Fire she rubbed her nose as she sat on her next. "You did it finally girl. You get to me a mother now too."

"Get her to move and you will see what is so shocking." Eret was now joined by everyone else that was there that watched as they hatched. Something he never thought would happen did. And he was sure that it would shock the both of them.

Blinking, Merida pointed. "Move girl. Let me see the babies."

Looking and waiting for her to fully move, Hiccup gasped as his eyes went super wide to see the tiny dragons. She had six eggs and all six of them hatched. Three were all more exotic Deadly Nadder. Two were red just like she was, but one was pink. But it was the other three that were the most shocking. They were Night Fury's! And Exotic in color too! One red, one ice blue, and one white!

Turning to look at Toothless as he came up and sat next to him he blinked as he moved his eyes to fire as she walked back in the next and sat down to keep them warm. "How in the hell did that happen?"

"We have no idea." Eret sat down as he sighed. "We knew that Merida would want to know when her dragon's eggs hatched, and when they hatched first, your place was the first one I was going to in the morning. But then the exotic Night Fury dragons. I had to come get you guys tonight."

Laughing as he put his hand on Toothless he sighed. "I am not sure how you did it bud but you have to be the only father for them all. I didn't know that the dragons could mix breed like this."

"But wouldn't that mean that maybe more will now and get more dragon types?" Looking up at Hiccup, Merida had curious eyes as her head fell to the side. "I know back home, when someone wanted a different breed of dog, they would pick two breeds and mate them. And then do it again with different dogs, let those babies have pups and then you get a new dog."

"It is possible." Kissing her head, Hiccup sighed. "Right now we are going back to our babies and letting our dragons tend to their babies."

"Right." Merida then turned and gave dragon one last pet as they left. Neither of them really knew what to say to this. They knew they were close, but they just figured it was friends. That it would have never been anything else.

But to Hiccup now he understood why Fire never had kids until now. Mixing two dragons like that, it probably took her this long for her eggs to form right. But whatever the reason, this was amazing.

Once they got home and saw her mother off, they once again checked on Grant and Grace, then curled up in bed. Now. Now the world was perfect. Peace in Dunbroch. Peace on Berk. They had four perfect children. Her mother wasn't a queen first now but a mother and grandmother first. And now, their dragons had chicks, and with each other. For them. Nothing could be more perfect than this.

x

A/N: I really hope that you enjoyed the story. I am in the brainstorming phase but I am working toward a sequal with their kids, including the new baby dragons. It won't be for a while yet, but it will come :D


End file.
